Nobody knows where it might end up
by Kaoritears
Summary: Arizona wished she didnt see it that day. She was only doing her job, but what she discovered was about to change a lot of thing in her life. Post 12x02.
1. Leave a message

**AN : Here is a new story. It's Arizona centric, but Callie and Sofia are included. Calzona might be endgame... I haven't made my mind yet.**

 **All GSMH doctors will appeared, and some who left should be back. I really hope that first short chapter will make you wanting to know what come next.**  
 **I'm waiting for your reviews to see if I'll go on or not.**  
 **I'm french and english is not my frst language, so please, excuse my mistake!**

...

She walked home with her daughter, hands in hands, singing and bouncing their arms. Sofia had her backpack on her shoulders and despite what Callie said, she didn't seem to be tired.

Entering their new home, Arizona took of her jacket and her shoes and told her daughter to do the same. Sofia obeyed withouth discuting and followed her mother in the living room, both sitting on the couch. Stretching her body and yawning at the samed time, she smiled when she noticed Sofia doing the same. Even if she was not her biological daughter, everybody couls see some of Arizona's manner in Sofia. They had the same sense of humour, the same way to act cheerfully and they used oftenly the same words.

« So, your mother give me this. Do you want to read it tonight ? » she asked.

« Oh... I've done it with her already...I'd rather unpack my stuff in my room Mama... I can't wait to install everything ! » Sofia replied, standing up and looking at her mother with her sad puppy eyes...

« Allright... » Arizona surrendered. « You can go. I'm going to make diner anyway. »

The little girl kissed her and ran to her room. Arizona smiled as she though how big her baby was now. She now had her own room at her place. It was a big step for them. After have slept with her when she was living at Alex's, Sofia was like the other child with divorced parents : two homes, two rooms...

« _And soon a step-mother..._ » Arizona thought to herself, still a little annoyed by her ex-wife behaviour.

She was sincerely happy for Callie. She seemed to have find a nice person, she was smiling and telling everybody about her. She wanted Callie to be happy. What was killing her was that that happiness had nothing to do with her.  
Callie had move on for a long time. She was dating regularly and freely talking about it. Of course she wasn't sharing her love life with Arizona, but in that little world that was Grey Sloan Memorial, the gossip were rife.

Arizona had tried to date two or three time. They were all really attractive, beautiful and funny women. But they were not Callie... Even if they were divorced for nearly two years, Arizona hadn't move on.

So whoever that girl would be, Arizona hoped that it wouldn't be serious even if she didn't hope for a reunion with Callie at all, but only because she was a little jealous of the way she was happy without her.

Feeling a little nostalgic, Arizona got up and walked to the kitchen. It looked like the one she shared with Callie in appartment 502. Not too big but functionnal and suitable for her disability. Opening the fridge, she didn't really know what to cook. She noticed that her new roomate Andy had respected her will and putt his food on his dedicated shelve.  
For now, Andrew DeLuca was a perfect roomie. He wasn't noisy. He was discret and have even propose to look after Sofia if Arizona needed to work or to take some time of when her daughter was home.

Still wondering what she could made for diner, Arizona asked her daughter.

« Sofia ? What do you want to eat ? » she yelled.

« I don't know... What about a pizza ? » the girl replied.

« You got it ! » Arizona said looking for her phone in her pocket.

She noticed she had a voice mail pending. She listened to it, not recognizing the number.

« _Hey Dr Robbins, it's Gordon Creasman your lawyer. I'm calling to let you know that we have eventually a date for the trial. I know that it's really sooner than expected, but I just received the papers today. I also know that you're really busy, so call me back when you've got the message. And don't worry, we are going to make everything we can to protect you. I talk to you later._ »

Arizona let her phone dropped on the floor. She stepped back against the kitchen counter and she swallowed hard. Feeling a panick attack beginning, she knew her heartbeat were dangerously increasing.

She opened a cabinet and took the first bottle she found. It was a tequilla bottle and she served herself a big glass of it. She drank it in one time before put the glass back on the table, breathing heavily and feeling her hand shaking uncontrollably. She felt her legs weakened and she pursed her lips hard, trying to restrain her tears.

It was happening and she couldn't backtracking. The only thing she wanted to do right now was running away, leaving every thing but it was impossible. She wanted to call Bailey to know if she had been called too but she quickly decided that it wasn't a good idea. She wasn't sure that her friends would be called to testify. So it was better not to worried her.

« You order the pizza Mama ? » a little voice made Arizona jumped.

« Hey... Uh you know what ? I'm taking you to dinner ! There's a new greek restaurant two blocks away. Let's go and try it ! » Arizona said in a hurry, taking her daughter's hand.


	2. Living on my own

**AN: Hey there!**  
 **Thank you for the first positive reviews.**  
 **Here is the second chapter. I really hope you'll like it.**  
 **Please, let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

It's weird how trying to act normally can be so difficult when you're not okay. That's what she was saying to herself when she arrived at the hospital with her daughter. When you're freaking out inside and that even so you had to work for 12 hours, what can you do ? It's even worst when your job consist in saving life and healing innocent children.

Arizona was trying with everything she had to remain calm, smiling to all the co-workers she was crossing in the hallways. She was holding Sofia hand a little stronger than usual and wasn't teasing or talking to her. Sofia was a smart girl and she knew that something was going on. Her mother had been acting weirdly at the restaurant, at home during their breakfast.

« Mama, are you okay ? » She asked. Arizona nodded, without a look for her, walking to the daycare. Arriving at the doors, She bented to kiss her daughter and stroke her hair.

« Have a good day sweetie. Take care ! » Arizona said, walking away but turning back a few feet away. « Don't talk to stranger and wait for me or Mommy to pick you up in front of the school ! Do not follow anybody ! »

« I will never do that Mama. You know it ! » Sofia replied.

« I know baby. But I'm just saying... Oh and Mommy want to have lunch with you. I forgot to tell you. So be good to her ! I love you ! »

Sofia waved her hands and entered the daycare. Arizona looked at her, passing the door. She sighed and tightened her fists. She felt her body so weak and it was so hard to prevent it from shaking. She was sweating and her breath was heavy. Stretching her shoulder and moving her nape slowly, she felt a pain descending her spine.

« _You can do it Robbins... Don't freak out. Nothing can happen here. Sofia is safe, you're safe, your parents are safe, so suck it up and go do your job !_ » she said to herself.

Everything was hard today ! Walking, breathing, thinking. She would have want to be sedate and to rest all day long. That way, she wouldn't imagine all kind of things that were running in her mind.

As she walked to the peds floor, she was overwhelmed by those memories. She didn't want to remember that awful night when she faced that horrible man. She wanted to forget all the threat he had make.

« _I know everything about you Dr Robbins. Don't you think that my dear friend Richard had easily talk to me about your lovely daughter... And about your dear friend... What's her name ? Dr Altman ? She's working in New York right now if I remember... No, Richard didn't talk to me about her. Another friend of mine have make some research... And I was so desapointed to learn that you're a divorced woman... You're alone at night, in a big city like Seattle it's not easy to raise a 6 years old on your own... Knowing your insane schedule, I 'm sure that Sofia is not always totaly looked after..._ »

That's what she was having nightmares about. That man was her nightmare. But she thought that everything was behind her. She had refused to testify. She had been very clear with the detectives. There was no way that she would risk that Sofia or anyone else she loved would be hurt because of what she had seen.

In the begining, she had contacted the police. What she knew and what she had discovered had upset her more than anything else. She had to report it to the police. The fact were so serious that she had immediately seeking a lawyer advice. But now she seemed to have no other choice but to testify against him. Maybe she wouldn't be on her own during that scaring trial. Indeed, Miranda Bailey was a possible witness.  
She brought Arizona on that case month ago. She knew she would be the only one that could handle it but she was far to imagine the truth about that family.

She had to change her mind and to focus on her work for the moment. She was just opening the door of her office when Alex called her. So lost in her fears and trying to push them away, she didn't hear him.

"Hey Robbins, we have the result on the Mckeany boy. Apparently everything is normal on the scan, so I think we can do the surgery this afternoon" Alex told his mentor. He couldn't believe his eyes when she closed the door behind her without even looking at him.

"Hey, do you hear me?" He repeated, knocking on the door.

"I'm busy, find someone else!" Arizona replied, trying hard as hell to keep everything together and not break down.

The strange tone in Arizona's voice worried Alex. "Are you sure you're allright in there?"

"Yeah! Don't worry I'm fine. I just have a fetal consult and I have to... to study the case. It's pretty challenging! I get back to you, and I'll be there for the surgery." She replied, trying to find her usual tone.  
She sat back behind her desk and put her face in her hands, repeating words like a kind of mantra to help her cool down a little bit.

...

Sitting at her daughter's favourite restaurant, Callie Torres was smiling. Sofia was in the bathroom, washing her hand while she was texting her new girlfriend.  
Like a teenage girl, Callie was thrilled by the begining of that new story. It was way too early to talk about love, but she was excited. Everything was new and simple with that woman. So when Sofia came back and sat in front of her, she didn't even notice the worrying expression on her face. She was hooked to her phone, waiting for her lover text. Usually talkative, Sofia was silent and playing with her french fries.

"You don't want that? Can i take them?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, you can..." Sofia replied too quietly when she usually would protested.

Eventually noticing her daughter's absent gaze, Callie raised her eyebrow and took her hand.

"Hey what's up baby? Talk to me... Is there something wrong at school?" Callie asked her.

"No, it's allright. I'm just ... tired..." Sofia replied and give her mother a big fake smile.

God that was annoying Callie. Sofia was just acting like Arizona, trying to keep her trouble to herself and smiling wilde when someone was trying to help.

"I know that there's something going on young lady! So tell me!" Callie ordered. "I'm your mother, I'm here!"

Sofia didn't want to confess what was bothering her but she also knew that her mother wouldn't leave her alone.

"It's just that Mama is... I don't know how to say it. She was weird yesterday. And this morning too..." Sofia explained. "She told me not to speak with strangers or to wait for you to leave school. She knows that I wouldn't do that kind of things!"

"Oh... I think I know why she was upset... I will talk with her don't worry baby, everything is going to be allright. So can I take your fries?" Callie replied, stroking Sofia's hair.

Callie smiled at her daughter and sighed. Why was Arizona doing this. Moreover, she asked her about her date...  
" _I won't feel guilty for that. It's going to be two years now. i'm over it and she should be too. I'm sure she's been dating dozens of girls.._." Callie thought to herself, eating french fries and texting her girlfriend at the same time. _"I'm happy, I don't want to deal with my jealous ex wife but I have to tell her to stop to put it on Sofia. My poor baby is so worried..."_

...

Two hour later, Callie was waiting for Arizona who was in the OR. She was determined to tell her that she didn't have to let her jealousy bothered their daughter. But she was still wondering how to told her that.  
Their relationship remained cordial since the divorce but there had always been some tension and some anger surfacing sometimes. They were able to raise Sofia and to talk about everyhting concerning their daughter. They were even able to work on several patient and to have surgery in the same OR. But that was all.  
They never hangeg out with friends or shared time out of the hospital, except the appointment they had when it came to sold their house.  
Things have changed, and Arizona had to move on now.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Callie asked as soon as Arizona was out the scrub room.

"Yeah..." Arizona replied surprised to find her ew waiting for her. "Walk with me if you want. I don't have a lot of time. I have to talk with the parents and after I have a consult."

"Okay, I follow you."

Walking throught the hallways, Callie still hesitated how she could bring the subject. Considering everything, she decided to be direct.

"I know that you were a little upset about our little talk yesterday, but you know, Sofia notice it and she's worried about you..." Callie said.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asked, understanding what Callie was thinking. "You think that I'm upset because you're seeing someone?"

"I think so. I know that we have been maried and that the divorce has been really hard for everybody. But I didn't guess you could be jealous after all this time..."

"What are you trying to say? You think that I've been brainwashing my girl and crying for you all night long?" Arizona asked, stopping her walk.

"Arizona... I don't say that. It's just that I understand that you could be a little confused to see me dating, but she's not the first I've meet since we broke up. So why are you acting weird... Sofia told me that you were odd yesterday. And she was really upset. I don't want to be the bad one, but it's time for you to move on... Don't you think?"

"You must be kidding? I have enough of it..." Arizona said, trying to leave Callie and fleeing.

"Arizona, wait... I'm telling you that for Sofia's sake..."

" Don't you dare! Yeah I'm upset Callie, but not about you or your love life that doesn't concern me at all! I have a life too you know. And I have very big things going on. But you are too self centered to even care about it. So don't worry, I'm not jealous, I'm not whiping because you find someone. And if my daughter is worried, I'll talk to her and explain her what she need to know, period." Arizona replied, furious and exasperated by Callie.

"okay... You don't have to be so rude..." Callie interjected. "I'm sorry if I misjudged the situation. And if you need some help maybe I can..."

"No you can't..." Arizona cut her of. "And I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry. But I've got a lot to think about right now and believe me wen I tell you that you're love life isn't interesting me at all. If you'll excusem e, I have to go. I'll talk to Sofia tonight. Bye."

Arizona opened the door of the first oncall room she found and locked it behind her. Leaning against the wall and breathing with difficulty, she began to cry in silence. That showdown with her ex had been the straw that broke the camel.  
She put of her scrub top and sat on the bed. It was time to call her lawyer to know more about what was going on.


	3. Learning to cope

**AN : Hey guys ! I'd like to thank you for all your positive reviews, the fav and the follow too !**

 **The story is really beggining here. I'll try to incorpore some elements of season 12, like the diner that will take place in 12x05.  
I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested, please send me a PM and I will answer you.**

 **Let me know what you think and reviews are more than welcome !**

 **Have a nice reading !**

Why did she accepted that stupid invitation ? She was still wondering. It was not because of Meredith's invitation itself. She knew that the general surgeon must have felt oliged to do it because she was wiht Alex when she invited him.

Maybe she agreed because April didn't want to feel alone during the diner. She was in a very uneasy place with Jackson and he would be there too.

Or maybe it was because she wanted to change her mind for a night. She wanted to forget about the tough weeks she was about to have.

And eventually, she had agree to come to the diner because Amelia insisted a little and that she was happy to feel that her friend wanted to spend times with her outside of the hospital.

In short, she was in front of Meredith Grey, waiting for April to arrive. She was also waiting for a call from her lawyer. She hadn't been able to contact him and they were only communicating via voicemail. It bothered her a lot because she wanted to know more about what was going on. But she didn't had other choice but to wait.

Looking through the windows innoncently, she noticed that Callie was already there and that she wasn't alone.

« _Great.._ » She thought to herself, sighing. She was so preocupied by the trial that she was still mad at Callie who was thinking that she was playing the angry jealous ex-wife. It would be a lie if she didn't confess that off course, seeing Callie with someone else wasn't easy. But it was the reality and she was ready to cope.

« Hey sorry, I'm late... » April said when she eventually arrived.

«Hey ! No need to apologize... » Arizona replied. « Remember me why we are doing this again ? »

« Because we are grown up and because we are friendly people who doesn't decline friendly invitation from friends... And because I need that... »

« April... Jackson is here, and Callie is too, with her girlfriend. I mean, I'm over her sincerely, but it's awkward... She knew I will be here. She should have …. Whatever... » Arizona sighed. « But you're right. We need fun, it's a diner organized by Meredith, so there will be booze... »

« Are you sure you're ready to... You know... Because I'm going to ignore him all night long, and he's going to do the same. But Callie, I'm sure she's going to spread her hapiness at everybody's face... » April warned her friend.

« If you knew... I have so much more to think about and to care about than my ex-wife new so-called amazing life... » Arizona stated.

« What do you mean ? Do you have any problem or ? » April asked.

« Ladies... » a voice said behind them, saving Arizona to explain her problems.

« Hey Owen... » Arizona greeted.

« What are you doing here ? Let's get in ! » he said, knocking at the door.

« Hey ! Welcome ! » an already drunk Maggie greeted the three surgeon. « Come in ! We are in the living room and there's a wonderful cocktail ! »

They followed Maggie in the room full of surgeon. Everybody was there. Owen quickly left them to join Amelia and Maggie served them a glass of the mysterious cocktail.

« You're going to like it ! It's a family recipe. I added a little more tequilla than usual, but it's a party or not ? » Maggie mumbled. « Oh hey ! There's Alex at the door ! Alex ! »

The two friends looked at her heading to the door to welcome Alex and Joe. Arizona smiled. Seeing Maggie so carefree was unusual. She wished she could act this way. Maybe alcohol should help her.

« Wow ! That's... strong ! » April said, taking a sipe of the cocktail.

« That's not strong enough, believe me... » Arizona said, drinking her glass in a one sipe, followed by April. « I'm going to get us two more ! »

Walking to the coffee table where was her new favourite drink, Arizona notice Callie from far. She had wrapped her girlfriend's waist with her arm and was talking to Meredith. She seemed to have a good time. She get back to her empty glasses and served her and April two more. Turning back to join her friends she came face to face with her ex-wife and her girlfriend. They have ended their talk with Meredith and wanted to get a drink.

« Hey ! » Arizona said, puting a big fake smile on her face. « How are you guys doing ? »

« Hey ! » Callie replied awkwardly. She didn't see Arizona arriving in the room and didn't plane on talking to her. The original plan was to avoid her. « So you made it to the diner. That's great ! »

« Yeah. I'm Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you ! » Arizona said, giving her hand to the new girlfriend.

« I'm Sally Ortiz. Nice to meet you too. » She replied, obviously knowing who the blonde was.

« Yeah... So now you know who each other is ! » Callie said, trying to be funny but failing.

« That's good ! » Arizona said, smiling exaggeratedly. « I'm going back to April, she's waiting for her drink. See you ! »

Walking back to April, who had witness the scene, Arizona shook her head several times and raised her shoulders. She was feeling uncomfortable to meet that woman so soon. Apparently, Callie had been dating her for a few weeks only and she was already presenting her officially to their friends.

« _Whatever..._ » She thought to herself. « _At least, that something less on my mind._ »

« So that's the new girlfriend ? » April asked.

« Yep. That's the one. » Arizona replied. She looked back at the couple and smiled sadly at April. « That's life. »

« I don't know what she sees in her. She's so ordinary... » April said. « I mean, you are an amazing person Arizona ! You're smart, you're funny, you're strong and you're so much more beautiful than her... »

« That's sweet April. » Arizona said, drinking her cocktail. « But Callie and I are over. And that girl is everything she needs. It's all new and shiny. There's no crash, no leg, no miscarriage or no cheating. And anyway, it's none of my business. You want another glass ? »

« Oh yes ! Please ! » April said.

…...

The diner took place in a relatively calm atmosphere. Arizona and April were settled far from Jackson but not from Callie.

Arizona was oftenly checking her phone waiting for a call from her lawyer. She was wondering if Bailey had been notified but she didn't know how to ask her without scared her if she had'nt been contacted yet. And she didn't know if Ben was aware of the situation.

« Why are you looking at your phone that much ? » April asked her. « You're waiting for a text or something ? »

Hearing April's question made Callie looked awkwardly at Arizona. Was she waiting for a text from a person in particular ? Was she just fooling her because she met Sally ?

« That's right Robbins... You've been a little hooked at your phone tonight. You're not on-call. What's the deal ? » Amelia teased her.

« Oh, nothing... Just checking my mail. I'm waiting for an article that's all. » Arizona lied.

« If you said so... » Amelia replied.

The diner was about to end when Arizona saw Miranda going to the bathroom. The opportunity to talk to the recent new chief was to big, so she followed her a few minute later.

Waiting for her friends to get out of the toilet Arizona leaned against the sink. She wanted to know and now was the perfect moment to ask her.

« Hey ! » She said as Miranda opened the door and approached the sink.

« Hey yourself ! » She replied. « What's going on Robbins ? »

« I was wondering if you've been contacted by someone concerning something... You know ? »

Bailey raised her eyebrows and didn't answer. At the same time, Callie approached the bathroom door and stopped when she heard Arizona's voice.

« Come on Bailey ! You know what I'm talking about ! » Arizona said. « Please let me know ! »

« Of course I know what you're talking about ! » the shorter woman replied.

« So you talk to your lawyer or something ? » Arizona asked. « Well, if you're going to... »

« I will. And I don't want to talk about it. Not here, and certainly not now ! » Bailey replied.

« Ok. I understand. But can we talk about it soon ? » Arizona asked.

« Yes. I'll get back to you. But please, drop it for tonight, I'm trying to have fun. And You should too. It's going to be a rought period. »

« I know... » Arizona sighed, tears appearing in her eyes and sobbing.

« Hey ! Arizona ! Don't freak out ! Not now ! He won't get you ! You're stronger than him. We are stronger than him ! There's no way he'll win ! We know the truth and he's going to pay for what he has done. » Bailey said, putting her hands on Arizona's shoulder, her voice cracking. « I know it's been hard and awful. I know it, I've been living the same nightmare than you. I know you've gone throught a lot. But after that, everything will be over, and the sun will shine. »

Hidden behind the door and listening to the conversation Callie was stunned. What were they talking about ? Something serious must have happened and she didn't know anything. The two woman were nearly crying in each other arms.  
Callie hadn't heard about any problems at the hospital, but if Arizona and Bailey were concerned, it was certainly something professional. Or maybe Miranda and Arizona were closer than she thought ?

She decided to head back to the living room where the guest were starting to leave. Sally was talking with Jackson when Callie arrived and smiled at her.

« Hey, you're ready to leave ? » She asked Callie.

« Uh, no I have to ask Ben something about a surgery we have tomorrow. I'll be right back. » Callie replied, quickly walking to Miranda's husband who was waiting for his wife.

« Hey ! » Callie said.

« It was a good night. I'm happy to spend time with colleagues out of the hospital ! » Ben said.

« Yeah, it was great. » Callie replied. « So, how is your wife those times ? »

« What do you mean ? » Ben asked.

« You know with her new job and everything... »

« She's thrilled ! She's been waiting fo that for years ! » Ben explained.

« Yeah ! She's great. But she seemed... I don't know... Preoccupied lately. Is there something going on ? » Callie said, trying to get a clue from the talk she heard earlier.

« No. It's just that she's been under a lot of pressure the first days, but now, she got it ! » Ben said, smiling wilde as he saw his wife coming back, followed by Arizona whose eyes were red and puffy. The blonde walked to April who handed her a shot of tequilla. The two friends had been drinking a lot during the diner and with Maggie, they were now drunk and Arizona was the only one who seemed to handle it.

« Come on Arizona ! A last one for the road ! » April yelled as she saw the pale face of her friend. « Ho my god, are you okay ? »

« Yeah... I jus puke.. You know, too much alcohol... » Arizona lied.

« Yeah I know what you mean... » April replied.

« I'm calling a cab, come on... » Arizona said, taking her phone.

…...

After escorting Sally to her appartment and kissed her goodnight, Callie went back to her place and thanked the sitter.

She checked on Sofia, she went to her bedroom and let herself fall on her bed. Looking at the ceiling, she had hundreds questions running in her mind. So when Arizona was telling her that she had other things to deal with than being upset by her new girlfriend, she was telling the truth.  
What was she talking about with Bailey ? Why she didn't hear any gossip at the hospital ? The problem seemed serious and she felt more worried than she thought she would be.

She dove her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to sleep for the few hours she could before a long day work.

Surely, she would try to talk to Bailey about what she heard but she needed to be caredul and not too intrusive.

She was asleep when her phone buzz in the early morning hours. Not wanting to answer, she didn't react. But when it rung for the fourth time, she guessed it was something important.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she took her phone and took the call.

« Hello ? »

« Callie Torres ? »

« Yes, that's me. What do you want ! It's 5 AM ! » Callie said, annoyed.

« I'm sorry to advised you that there's been an accident. And as you are notified as Mrs Robbins emergency contact, we are calling you. » The voice said.

« What ? What happened ? Is she ok ? » Callie said, freaking out.

« I'm sorry, but Arizona Robbins was declared dead two hours ago. We're sorry for your loss »

…...


	4. Let's face the reality

**AN: Hey guys!**

 **I'd like to thanks everybody for all the positive reviews! I'm so happy you like the story!**  
 **This chapter is a little longer. You're going to learn a little more about the origins of the story.**  
 **I'm still looking for a Beta Reader. So If you're up for it, send me a PM.**

 **Thanks again for the fav, and the follow.**

 **Have a nice reading. And if things aren't clear enough, let me know!**  
 **All mistakes are mine! And Reviews are always welcome!**

 _8 months ago …._

 _« Hey I'm here ! » Arizona said as she joined Bailey in the ambulance arrival area. « Why did you page me 911 ? What's going on ? »_

 _« That's a VIP patient, or I'd rather said patientS. » Bailey replied. « It's the wife and sons of a very close friends of Richard. So he asked me to treat the wife and asked you for the boys. He want the best for them. »_

 _« Okay... So what's the story ? » Arizona asked._

 _« We don't know but the father came home and found them unconscious. » Bailey explained. « The older of the boys was awake, that's all I know. They're on their way. »_

 _« Okay. Let me page Karev for the older boy, I'm taking the younger one. » Arizona said to an intern who was working with her that day. « Go ! Hurry up ! »_

… _..._

 _« Time of death : 5.34 . » Arizona stated, throwing her scrub cap on the floor. She was upset and sad. The boy was dead and he was only 5, juste like Sofia._

 _« I'm sorry Ivan... » She said as she begin to unplugged all the wire and switch of the computer. She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and sighed loudly._

 _The little boy had litteraly been beaten to death. He was almost dead when he came out of the ambulance, but Arizona had tried everything she could to save him. She had manage to control some of the internal bleeding, but then, it had been an intracranial bleeding that had begin, and it was too late._

 _Still shocked, she painfully left the OR and walked to the unscrub room where she got rid of her coat. She had now to check on the older boy who was 7 and on the mother who was in surgery right now. The father was waiting with his 1 year old daughter in the family room._

 _Arizona walked through the hallway and entered the room where Adam, the elder, was treated by Alex Karev. When he saw his colleague showing up, he immediately understood that the younger brother of his patient didn't made it._

 _« Hey ! » Alex said, inviting Arizona to get in the room. « This is Adam. He's fine. He only have a sprained wrist, two cracked ribs and a big bump on his head but no trauma. I told you, he's lucky... »_

 _« Did he told you anything ? » Arizona asked. « Because for what I've seen on Ivan, he's been beaten to death. »_

 _« No he didn't say anything. » Alex said as his pager vibrated. « Oh ! Crap ! I'm sorry I have to go ! Can you finish with him ? »_

 _« Of course. » Arizona smiled sadly as Alex left the room in a hurry._

 _Arizona looked at the charts and sighed. She glanced at Adam's injury quickly and slowly stroke his hair._

 _« Hey Adam, i'm Arizona. I'm working with your doctor, Alex. We're going to take good care of you. » She smiled at the boy while seating next to him. « Can you straighten yourself a little so I can see your back ? »_

 _The young boy obeyed, without a word._

 _« Here you go. » Arizona said as she take a look at the boy's back. What she found upseted her. There was a bruise int the form of a footprint apparent. Someone should have litteraly kicked the boy against the floor. It was not the first time she saw that kind of print on a child, but she was always disgusted by that kind of find._

 _She closed her eyex for a moment and called a nurse. She wanted to take a picture of it before it would no longer be visible._

 _« Tell me Adam, what happened sweetie... » Arizona asked the boy, knowing that it wasn't her job but she couldn't help it._

 _Adam sat back and looked at Arizona. She could see fear in his eyes and it broke her heart._

 _« You're safe here Adam. Don't worry, nobody will hurt you anymore »._

 _« I can't tell » Adam whispered, looking at the floor._

 _« What do you mean Adam. You can always tell. » Arizona reassured her._

 _« No I can 't because he told me he will kill Katia if I'd tell anybody... »_

 _Arizona swallowed hard. She noded and took the boy's hand._

 _« I promise you he can't do it Adam. Your mother was injured too and she's with Dr Bailey now. She's the best doctor here. »_

 _« You promise ? » he asked._

 _« I do. » Arizona replied._

 _« Katia is my step mother. She's Ivan's and Asley's mom. Not mine, but I like her. She's nice. » The boy said._

 _Arizona noded. « Do you want something to eat ? I can give you a chocolate pudding if you're up for it. »_

 _The little boy smiled and noded. Smiling back at him, Arizona got up and left the room. She walked to the OR gallery to glance Adam's step mother surgery. As she entered the room, she heard Bailey pronouncing the time of her death. She bent her head and left the gallery without a word._

…...

Present day :

« We're sorry for your loss » the voice said.

Callie's breathing stopped for a moment and her heart too. She felt a pain lingering through her body. But quickly she got back to the rough reality and was about to ask for more details when she noticed that the call had ended suddenly.

« Hello ? What the hell ? » She said.

Her first reaction was to call Arizona. So she dialed her number and tried to contact her. She heard nothing but an automatic voice telling that the user of the number was unavailable for the moment.

«It's not possible ! It's just a mistake. Or a creepy joke... She... Kepner ! I'm going to call Kepner ! »

Callie said to herself, calling April with whom Arizona was supposed to share a cab. But nobody answered.

« Of course, if an accident happen, she was with her. »

Callie didn't know what to do. She got up from her bed and quickly get dressed. There was only one way to find out : Going to Arizona place. She had never been there, but she had the adress.  
So she grabed her jacket and tried to wake up Sofia.

« Hey sweetie, I know it's early, but I have an emergency come on. ».

She didn't let her daughter time to wake up and took her in her arms before rushing to her car.

Settling Sofia in her seat, she took place in front of the car. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Her hands were shaking and her heart was about to blow.  
After a 15 minutes drive, she arrived in front of Arizona's house and ran to the door. Using the doorbell and knockning hard, she felt her anxiety grew a little more as nobody opened the door.

« Arizona ! It's Callie ! Open that door ! » Callie yelled.

She eventually saw a light switching on in the house throught the door window. She put a hand on her sternum and gasped.

« Oh thanks god ! You're here ! » Callie whispered while the door opened.

« Dr Torres ? What are you doing here ! » Andrew DeLuca said, his eyes half-closed.

« What are you doing here ? » Callie asked, totaly surprised to meet the young intern at Arizona's place.

« Actually, I live here... » Andrew replied. « You were looking for Dr Robbins ? »

« What do you mean You live here ? » Callie asked.

« I'm renting a room from Dr Robbins. » He replied. « And I can tell you that she's not here. I haven't seen her since yesterday and her room doors is open. So She's not home. »

Unbelieving, Arizona stared at Andrew. What was this about ? Arizona needed a roomate ? Why was he there ? And where was Arizona ?

« Can you take a look please ? » Callie asked, awkwardly.

« Sure... » Adrew replied, walking to Arizona's room. « She's not here. I'm sorry. I'll leave her a note if you want. »

« That would be great. Sorry for waking you up. » Callie apologized.

« It's okay, I have to be early at the hospital anyway. » Andrew replied, nodding, and closing the door.

Callie found herself, alone on the sidewalk, not knowing what to do. She took her phone and hesitate for a moment. She wanted to call Arizona's parents but if all that was a mistake, or worst, a sick joke, she didn't want to worry them for nothing.

She walked back to her car and decided to go to April's appartement. It was the last thing she can do before going to the hospital.

After a quick drive, she arrived at April's. Taking Sofia in her arms, she get in the hallway and entered the elevator, fear and hope running throught her mind.

As she stood in front the door, Sofia opened her eyes and Callie put her on the floor.

« Why are we here ? » the girl asked, not fully awake.

« We are visiting auntie April ! » Callie said with a forced grin as she knocked loudly at the door.

« _Come on Kepner... Come on_ » she said to herself while she heard the lock turning.

« Hey it's too early ! What do you want ? » a half asleep and hungovered April mumbled, opening the door.

« Hey, is Arizona here ? » Callie asked, entering the appartment with her daughter.

« What ? Why ? » April mumbled again, closing the door slowly and walking to the kitchen.

« Just answer me Kepner ! » Callie yelled.

« I'm sleeping ! » a foggy voice said coming from the living room

It was Arizona who was laying on the couch. « Callie ? What are you doing here ? » She said rubbing her eyes. « Hey Sofia ! »

Callie swallowed hard and gasped.

« You're here... » She whispered. « I... Nevermind. »

Feeling that the two ex wife needed to talk, April took Sofia's hand.

« Hey Sofia, come with me sweetie, I have pictures I'd like to show you. It's from the countries I've been visiting. » She said, leading Sofia in another room.

Now alone with her ex wife, Callie stared at her. Arizona was putting her prosthetic back on and trying to fix her hair quickly.

« So, will you talk to me now ? Why are you here ? » Arizona asked.

« Because you weren't taking my call, neither was April and you weren't at your place. » Callie said.

« You... You've been to my place ? Why ? What is this about ? » Arizona asked.

« Because I've got a call saying that You were dead ! » Callie yelled.

Arizona opened big her eyes and stood up from the couch.

« What ? What do you mean ? »

« Someone called and said that there had been an accident and that, as your emergency contact, I should know that you were pronounced dead ! » Callie said, flustered.

« Apparently I'm not... » Arizona said. « It was a joke. »

« A joke ? Really ? » Callie said. « And who would do that ? And Why ? »

« I don't know ! » Arizona lied. « What can I say more... I don't know who call you but it was a mistake, or a joke or I don't know what else... »

Callie sighed, sitting on the nearest chair. « For God sake ! What is wrong with you ! And why don't you answer your phone ? »

« In fact, I've got a new phone number. I don't think you have the good one. I'm sorry about that and about everything else. But now, you know that I'm alive, you can go. »

« Arizona, what's going on ? » Callie asked her ex wife.

« What do you mean ? » Arizona replied, trying to avoid Callie's gaze. After all this month apart, she was still able to read in her eyes.

« I don't know... There's a lot of weird things around you. That fake call, you change your phone number, you have a roomate, you're talking with Bailey in Meredith's bathroom... »

« Wow... What are you, a stalker now ? » Arizona stated. « It's none of your business. »

« It seems it is when I've got that kind of call in the middle of the night ! » Callie replied. « I hear you talking with Bailey. It wasn't on purpose but I heard. Are you in trouble ? »

« Absolutely not ! » Arizona said. « I don't have to talk with you about my personnal life. Mind your own business. And please, go back to your place, I'm tired ! I have to be at the hospital in a few hours, and I'd like to sleep. So if you don't mind... »

Arizona walked throught the room and called April who immediately came back with Sofia.

« Hey baby, come here. » Arizona said. « You're going back to Mommy's place and I'll see you tomorrow. » She kissed Sofia's cheek and left the living room, closing the door behind her. Callie looked at the scene totaly stunned by Arizona's reaction to her question. Something was wrong, it was more than obvious.

It all began with the conversation she heard at Meredith's, then that phone call, the new phone number, and why did Arizona needed to have a roomate ?

« We're not done Arizona. I need to talk to you ! » Callie said before leaving April's appartment.

…...

A few hours later, Arizona was on her way to her office. She was in the elevator and knew that Callie would want to talk and asked some questions.

She didn't want to see her for a lot of reason. But most of all, she didn't want to explain her the whole story. They weren't not married anymore, they weren't not even friend. They were coworkers and coparent to Sofia. And sometimes it was too much for her.  
Callie didn't seem to care about her for the past two years, so why would Arizona tell her about her life now.

The doors of the elevator opened and Arizona rushed as fast as she could to her office, closing the door behind her. If she was totaly honest with herself, she had to admit that she worried a little for Callie. She hadn't been a target since now.

Her parents had received the same call a few weeks ago, under the same circumstances. So what Callie told her wasn't a breaking news. If he was around Callie, it mean that he was around Sofia, and that was scaring Arizona.

« _It's all in your head, he's messing with you, he's not going any further !_ » she said to herself as someone knocked at the door.

« It's open Callie... » Arizona said, perfectly knowing who was behind the door.

« Allright ! » Callie said, entering the room. « Listen, I'm not in the mood. I know how stubborn you can be and I know that you hate to talk about your problems, but I've been involved against my will in it. So I need to know ! »

« You want to play that way... But let me tell you that it's not any of your concern. » Arizona said. « Well, I've been threaten to be sued by a patient and eventually there won't be anything, so he's a little upset. But everything is under control. I call the police and they're going to advise him to stop. Period. So I'm sorry that you've been involved in that stupid story. »

« Hey ! It's not what I meant ! I... I'm worried about you ! » Callie said.

« Why ? You don't have to worry about me. And I should have told you that if anything happened to me, you're not my emergency contact anymore. » Arizona explained. « So you could have know that it wasn't a real call. »

« Oh... You have changed it... »

« Yeah. I mean it's normal, isn't it ? April is my contact now. » Arizona said. « Anyway, I don't even know why I'm talking about that with you. I'm sorry, I have a consult, so I better go. »

Taking her labcoat, Arizona left the room under Callie's puzzled eyes.

She was about to pass the door while she bumped into Bailey.

« Oh my god ! Robbins, be careful ! » Bailey said.

« I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. » Arizona said.

« I can see that... I wanted to see you. We are in some big trouble... » Bailey said, not noticing Callie in the corner of the room. « Roney is missing... »

Arizona stepped back and began to shake.

« I knew it... I told my lawyer but...Oh my god... what are we going to do ? » Arizona said, tears watering her blue eyes.

« I don't know... My lawyer called me and told me to inform you. » Miranda explained. « Arizona, your lawyer is missing too. »

It was too much for Arizona, she felt dizzy and reached the nearest wall to help her staying on her feet. Suddenly, she threw up and began to sob.

« Keep it together Arizona ! » Miranda ordered. « I'm freaking out to, but we're going to figure this out ! »

« Now you're going to talk to me ! » Callie said behind the two woman. « And it better be now ! »


	5. Little liars

**AN : Hi guys! Here is chapter 5.**  
 **I'm sorry to post it so late but I've been busy at work and that's why I can do it now : I'm on holiday for 10 days!**  
 **Thanks a lot for your fav and follows!**  
 **You're going to learn a little more about the background of the story. I really hope you'l like it.**

 **And so, tomorrow is the so feared and waited 12x05 ... What are we going to see at that diner?**

**I'm still looking for a Beta reader.**  
 **Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

« Now you're going to talk to me ! » Callie said behind the two women. « And it better be now ! »

Bailey jumped hearing those words. She didn't see Callie and the last thing she wanted was to talk about what she and Arizona were undergoing. Looking at the ortho surgeon with a puzzled face, she tried to keep everything under control and to play for broke by lying openly.

« Hey, what are you doing here ? » She asked fakely surpised. « Why are you here ? Why is she here Robbins. »

Arizona was pale and still leaning against the wall. She locked her look with Bailey for a moment, understanding that she was telling her to keep on lying. They didn't want anybody else involved, it was already too hard to handle for the both of them.

« Hey, nothing I was telling her about you know that crazy man who wanted to sue me. I told her the case wasn't suitable for a trial and that he was angry. As I told you earlier, he called Callie last night and make her believe I was dead. And we contact the police and eveything is under control isn't it ? » Arizona lied. « And I have a consult so I better go. »

Miranda nodded at her. She was going to take care of the situation and try to make Callie believe what she wanted her to believe.

Bailey was as scared as Arizona was, but she managed to keep her distress out of the hospital whatever happened. At least for the moment.

Arizona managed it in to a lesser extent. But having Callie involved by that creepy phone call had been too hard to handle. So now, she was running to her consult as fast as she could, fleeing Callie and her intrusives questions.

Bailey looked at Callie and knew that she was going to have to answer her questions.

« Bailey, what's that ? » Callie asked, visibly angry. « What's wrong ! I have the right to know ! »

« I don't know what you are talking about Torres. Arizona told you everything. There's nothing more to say. » She replied professionaly. « The situation is under control. That man has been interviewed by the detective who is on the case. Everything is fine. »

« You're lying ! » Callie said. « There's too much weird things happening. So tell me what's wrong ! I heard you and Arizona talking in Grey's bathroom ! »

« I'm going to say it once, and then I won't say it again ! First of all, Arizona was scared by the outcome. She feared a trial. So I just reassured her that the case wasn't triable. There was nothing to sue. » Miranda lied, quietly and confidently. « Second things, I don't have to talk with you about Dr Robbins personnal or professional activities. You're not married anymore. It doesn't concern you at all ! »

« Excuse me ! We have a daughter together. If Sofia is concerned, so am I. » Callie snapped back. « And I don't believe your story. It's just … There something more serious. Bailey ! Have you seen her face ! She just throw up in front of you ! »

« As chief of surgery, I can ensure you that there's nothing more I can say to you, to my knowledge. Do you believe me now ? » Miranda firmly stated, raising her head and looking directly in Callie's eyes.

« You wouldn't lie to me Bailey, would you ? » Callie asked in a last attempt to know the truth.

« I beg you pardon ? » Bailey asked. « I told you what I have to tell. It' up to you to believe me or not. »

« Allright... I believe you. » Callie said, leaving her colleague alone and walking to her department. As she walked away, she couldn't help but to think about a thousand things. She was still suspiscious but Bailey had been so strongly affirmative. And why would she lied to her. But something in Arizona's behaviour felt wrong and unusual. Nevermind, she was surely over reacting because it concerned her ex wife. And maybe that even if she was swearing the opposite, Arizona was upset to see her dating someone else. She would knew if Arizona was in real trouble. Of course she would.

…...

 _8 months earlier. Richard Webber Office._

 _« What do you mean Robbins ? This is totaly crazy ! The kid is traumatized and he told you that because you suggest him to ! » Richard Webber stated._

 _« Richard, I know that Stewart Roney is your friend, but we are just telling you what we've seen on Katia and on Ivan. What Adam said to Arizona is another thing. »_

 _« I don't want to talk about it ! You don't get to contact the police ! » He replied, leaving the room slaming the door._

 _The two women looked at each other, surprised by their former chief reaction. Of course, it wasn't easy to learn that one of your friend was suspected of killing his own wife and his step son._

 _« Don't take it personnaly Arizona. He need time to process the news. » Bailey explained._

 _« I'm not misinterpreting what Adam told me Bailey ! » Arizona stated, still upset by the little boy confidence. « And what I saw on his back... It's just the sprint of the shoe his father is wearing right now ! I'm not a cop but it's obvious ! »_

 _Arizona stood up and walked to the door. She was angry and felt stuck because of Richard warnings._

 _« I have to tell the cops what Adam told me. I will do it. Even if I have to testify, I will. »_

…...

After a really busy day at work, Arizona was exhausted, physically and emotionnaly. Work helped her focus her thought on something else, and she had even forgot about what was happening some times. But now that she was alone in the hospital hall, signing some charts, everything was coming back. Remaining calm, smiling and suck it up. That's what she had to do, before meeting Bailey.

The two woman had to talk, and they were going to do it at Joe's, in a crowded place.

Smiling at the nurse in front of her, she handed the folder and left the hospital.

As she opened the door, she immediately joined Miranda who was settled with her husband at a table. She also noticed Callie who was having a drink with Merediht, Maggie, Alex and her girlfriend Sally. Avoidind to look at them, she ordered a beer and sighed deeply.

« It's going to be allright Arizona, don't worry. » Miranda said. « I told Ben. I had to, I was going crazy. »

Arizona smiled at Ben and noded silently. Miranda wasn't alone to handle that rough period. She was happy for here. Ben was a strong person and he would do whatever he takes to protect his wife. He would even help her. But that remember her how alone she was to cope the situation. She had no one. She didn't want to warn her parents. She didn't want them to worry. And to tell the truth, they were not as close as before. Since the divorce, something change between them. Arizona had took all the responsability of the break up, blaming it on the cheating. They were still in touch, but the phone call or the skype session were done only when Sofia was with her and they almost only talk about her.

She didn't have a lot of friend. Teddy was gone for a long time and she had news sometimes, mostly mails. She had visited her in New York two years ago and nothing had been planned since.

Her closest friend was April, but she was in the middle of a wedding crisis with Jackson. She was always there to support her but Arizona didn't want to involve her in any way in that nightmare.

« You're right, you need support. » Arizona said, tears appearing in her blue eyes.

« You're not alone Arizona, We're here ! » Bailey, said taking her hand. « We won't let you down. »

Arizona smiled sadly and took a sipe of her beer. Behind her, she heard Callie laughing loudly. She was happy. She seemed happy. She was having a good night with her girlfriend and her friends.

If she was jealous, it was just of Callie's luck. She was free and was living a happy life.  
She was not jealous of Sally. No she had no time for that. And she had move on.

« So what about now. » Arizona asked. « What are we doing ? When are we meeting your lawyer ? Do you have any news ? »

« We're meeitng him tomorrow, at the hospital at 9. » Bailey replied. « He called me an hour ago. Your lawyer had contact him. He's transfering him your files. He won't represent you. I'm sorry Arizona. It seems like Roney's blackmail work this time. »

Arizona sighed again. She was screwed. Even her lawyer was giving up on her. She smiled bitterly, before finishing her beer.

« That's wonderful. » Arizona said loudly.

« Arizona, calm down. You can always ask my lawyer to represent you ! »

« I'm tired Bailey. You know what, he win ! I won't go to the trial. Nothing matter anymore. » Arizona stated. « I can't do it. I've been threatened multiple times, my family have been threatened. I almost no longer have fetal cases because I've been falsy professionaly discredit. I've been stalked. My house had been vandalized, and my office too. I've been beaten in the parking lot. And now, he's geting closer from my daughter...I can't take anymore. »

« But what are you going to do ? It's what he want ! You have to testify for Adam, for Ivan. He has to go to jail. » Miranda ordered.

« He won't. He's got connection everywhere. It' a losing battle. And I don't want to fight anymore. » Arizona said, tears running on her cheeks.

« You can't give up. Not now ! It would mean that everything you've been through was useless ! You're stronger than that ! » Bailey said.

« Don't you dare judge me ! I'm not strong ! Not anymore ! » Arizona screamed, a silence settling in the bar.

Ben tried to calm her, but she pushed away the hand he was about to put on her shoulder. Standing up, she put a ten dollar bill on the table and left the bar.

At Callie's table, everybody looked surprised but her. She didn't want to say anything or to be asked about what her ex wife was doing.

« Don't look at me, I don't know what's wrong with her, she's my ex, that's not my business. » Callie said. « I ask her and she made it very clear. She don't want me to know. »

Alex stood up and left the table. He noticed that his boss wasn't acting as usual but that was the proof that something was really weird. He looked for her in he street and eventually, he saw her, about to get in her car.

« Robbins ! Wait ! » Alex yelled.

Arizona didn't look at him even if she heard him. She closed the door, started her car and head back home. Feeling everything falling apart, Arizona stopped the car. She opened the door and get out. Looking at Alex who was still on the sidewalk she walked toward him.

« Hey ! » She said when she approached him.

« Hey ! What's happening Arizona ? » Alex asked her, noticing she had been crying.

« Alex, I'm in trouble. »

…...

 _6 months earlier_

 _Arizona opened her eyes slowly. Everything was turning around her. Where was she ? What time was it ? Judging by the coldness she felt from her back, she wasn't in her bed. She was laying on a cold and hard floor.  
She tried to sit but felt a huge pain in her stomach. Everything was hurting and she was unable to breath quietly.  
It didn't take long for her to understand what happened to her. She painfully took her phone and called Bailey. _

_« Arizona ? Are you okay ? Where are you ? » Bailey asked, taking the call. She knew that she was calling her because somehting happened._

 _« Parking lot » Arizona mumbled before passing out a second time.  
_  
…...

It was almost 9 and Bailey was in her office, waiting for her lawyer. She was tense and sad. After Arizona's words the night before, she found herself alone to testify. Ben was holding her back, but she needed Arizona to be with her. Everything is easier when you're not alone. They had been here for each other during those dark months and they were closer than they had never been. She had always considerate the peds surgeon a friend but since the divorce, she seemed to avoid all the friends she and Callie used to share. But now, they were more tha coworkers. They were linked.  
On the other hand, Miranda understand why Arizona was giving up and she wouldn't judge her for it. She was affraid for her and for her family and nothing seemed to reassur her. So now, even Miranda was thinking about giving up and get back to a normal life. She felt like a coward but Stewart Roney was everywhere and it would be very difficult to fight him.

« Dr Bailey ! I'm here ! » Kenneth Wheeler, her lawyer, said. « Where is Dr Robbins ? »

« She's not here. She won't test... »

« I'm late, I'm sorry. » Arizona cutt Bailey off. « We can begin. I'm ready. I won't go anywhere.»


	6. Letting you go

**AN : Hi guys!**

 **How are you doing? Well after that epic episode we've seen last thursday, I propose you chapter 6. We're going through the drama a little more!**  
 **I really hope you'll like it.**

 **I've been working with a Beta reader : Shyalien. I just want to thank you a lot. You're amazing. You're working so fast and it's a pleasur to do it with you!**

 **Reviews are always waited and welcomed, so don't hesitate to tell us what you think!**

 **I wish you a pleasant reading!**

She was in the cafeteria, playing with her salad, her gaze lost in an unknown place. She was totally lost. Was she scared, angry, or just exhausted? Probably all three at the same time.

She was just a little relieved now that Bailey's lawyer was taking her case. She was almost sure that he was strong enough to make it to the trial. But there were a lot of things to talk about, and a lot of things could happen before it.

Two long months. They had two long months to prepare the files, work on the case, and get ready for the interviews. But also two months during which anything could happen.

Stewart Roney was a man of influence. He had connections and friends everywhere. He had already been a suspect in several fraud cases but had never been convicted. He had always found a way to escape the clutches of justice.

« Robbins, where are you lost? » Alex asked his friend. « You haven't touched your salad! You have to eat and to focus! We've got a big surgery this afternoon! »

« I know... » Arizona sighed. « But I'm so nervous. »

« I know. » Alex replied, feeling sorry for her state. « But, you're going to be okay. Ben and I, we'll be here to look after you. No one will do anything to you! »

« Don't make promises Alex. » Arizona said. « You don't know what he's capable of. But thank you for everything. You're a real friend. »

« I've done nothing. »

« Are you kidding! You've spent hours listening to me talking about my problems. You're amazing! » Arizona said. « I have no one to talk to except Bailey. April already has too many things to deal with Jackson. »

« You can talk to me, anytime you want! » Alex said, smiling. « So, for now you should eat that! You look terrible! » Alex said pointing towards Arizona's salad.

« That's true Arizona, you look exhausted! » Meredith said, putting her tray on the table next to the peds surgeon, accompanied by Callie and Maggie. « Are you okay? »

Arizona pursed her lips and looked at her, with a perfect fake grin on her face. « I'm fine, thank you ».

Callie sat and looked at her ex. Arizona was indeed exhausted and she could notice it better than anyone else. She had that unnatural smile she used when she was hiding something and she was nervously blinking. It was almost unnoticeable, but after sharing 5 years of her life with her, Callie knew all these things. But she had to get over it. Arizona didn't want to talk. She told her she was alright. Bailey had confirmed it.

« Is Sally coming tonight? » Maggie asked. « It will be nice! »

« I don't know, I'll ask her if she's available. » Callie said.

« What are you guys talking about? » Alex asked.

« The party! For Ben and Richard's birthday, tonight. It's at 7 in Richard's office. You didn't get my message? » Meredith asked Alex. « Their birthdays are on the same week, so we're doing a two in one party. Are you coming? And you Arizona? »

Arizona swallowed hard and reached for her tray, standing up. « I don't think so, but thanks for the invitation! ».

…...

 _8 months earlier_

 _« I'm telling you what Adam Roney told me when I was examining him! » Arizona said to the police officer._

 _« These are some serious accusation Dr. Robbins. »_

 _« I know that, but there are not just these statements. There's medical proof that can confirm what he said! » She insisted._

 _« We'll see. » The police officer replied._

 _« Wait, that's it? I'm telling you that a seven years old boy just confessed to me that his father has beaten his wife and step son to death, in front of him, and that he hit him too, and you are not going to do anything ? »_

 _« I've got your statement. I'll get back to you, maybe. » And with that the police officer left._

…...

It was like a bad joke. Why would she go to a birthday party for Richard Webber when he was the last person she would like to see?

Richard had always been a parental figure for her. He represented wisdom and authority. He was a kind of quiet strength that was always around, helping, advising and supporting the doctors of Grey Sloan Memorial, even years after quitting his job as chief.

But since that dark day when they made the accusation against his old friend Stewart Roney, something had changed among him, Miranda Bailey and Arizona Robbins.

It was, at first, the denial of the facts. Then, after the medical proof and all the testimony, it was the shame of having let his coworkers down.

Since then, they were just cordial at work, avoiding to work together on cases or meeting with each other.

So when everybody was having fun at the party around him, Arizona was hesitating to enter the room. Leaning against the wall in front of the door and looking at her friends having fun, she smiled sadly and sighed.

That feeling of injustice that prevented her from having a normal life for months was back. Of course, no one was preventing her to go in the room and spend some time around her friends, but it was not her place. She threw a last look at her friends who were dancing or drinking and stepped back.

She walked through the very quiet hallways. That was her life lately, between fear and loneliness. Even if she had Alex by her side now, she didn't want him to waste his free time sticking around her. Bailey would surely be home with Ben and Tuck and having a family dinner together.

Thinking about it made her smile and that reminded her of the past when she was always so eager to go back home and share that kind of moment with Sofia and Callie.

Now, she was lingering in the hospital and didn't want to go home. No one and nothing was waiting for her.

« I'm so pathetic » She thought, as she walk to the attending's lounge where she would grab her jacket and purse before going back to her empty house.

Entering the lounge, she saw Callie and her girlfriend kissing, on the couch. She didn't say a word and walked directly to her locker. Callie stopped what she was doing when she heard a locker door closing. She blushed and pushed Sally away a little.

« Oh, hey! » She said awkwardly. « I … Uh … We didn't hear you come in. »

« I didn't mean to bother you, I'm sorry. » Arizona apologized, walking to the door without really looking at the couple.

« Uh, don't be sorry! » Callie replied. « Are you going to Richard's party? »

« No, I'm going home. » Arizona said, opening the door. « Have a good night. »

Callie felt that something was wrong and that Arizona wasn't feeling well. She looked at her girlfriend who seemed to have the same feeling.

« I think I'd better go and check on her. » Callie asked.

« Of course, go! I'll wait here for you! » Sally replied. « I understand! »

…...

 _6 months earlier_

 _« Where is Dr. Robbins? » A voice asked._

 _« Oh, hey Nancy! » Callie replied. « I don't know. Why are you asking? »_

 _« Because she was supposed to pick up your daughter an hour ago, and she's nowhere to be found. She's not picking up my calls either. » the nurse explained_

 _« Oh, I forgot to tell you. Arizona is going to a conference in Chicago. It was a last minute call from a med school and she's on her way to the airport. » Bailey said to Callie._

 _« What? » Callie asked. « Are you kidding me? She should have asked me! »_

 _« Sorry Torres, she asked me to tell you and I forgot. And she's not your wife anymore, she doesn't have to ask you if she can go. » Bailey replied, leaving the room._

 _Bailey walked through the hospital, breathing heavily and looking around to see if anybody was following her. She wasn't sure if Callie Torres believed her, but she didn't have any choice but to lie._

 _Arriving in front of the room, she opened the door and walked to the bed, asking the nurse how the woman lying on the bed was doing._

 _« She's fine. She's got 2 broken ribs and a lot of bruises on her torso. But she's fine » the nurse replied and started walking towards door._

 _« Thank you. And remember, No one can know about this. » Bailey reminded her. « I'm sorry this happened to you Robbins. » She said to the unconscious woman lying on the bed._

…...

Walking to her car in the parking lot, Arizona's mood was worse than ever. She started having flashbacks from the night she had been assaulted. She remembered a sudden pain on her back. She remembered falling on the cold, hard ground.

She was frozen a few inches from her car, she didn't hear Callie approaching and calling her.

« Arizona! » Callie yelled again, getting no reaction from her ex-wife. So when she reached her, she gently placed her hands on her shoulder. Arizona jumped in surprised and turned back to Callie in a flash, her eyes full of fear.

« Hey! Don't do that! » Arizona said coldly.

« What were you doing? I was calling you. » Callie replied, noticing a tear on Arizona's cheek.

« Uh I was... » Arizona mumbled. « I was just looking for my car keys. »

« Listen, I don't know what's going on, but are you sure your whole problem with that patient is over? You seemed pretty upset for someone who... »

« Someone who what? » Arizona snapped. « Everything is alright. I didn't ask you to take care of me. So get back to your friend and have fun at Webber's party. Now, if you'll excuse me. »

« Can you just for a minute understand that I'm worried about you? » Callie asked.

Arizona bit her lip and turn her gaze to the ground. She didn't want to reply. She didn't want Callie to worry about her. It was not her place for nearly two year now.

« You don't have to. » She said, avoiding Callie's gaze. « You have your life, I've got mine. That's the way it is now. And don't tell me that we are bound because of Sofia. She's just the daughter we had together and whom we co-parent now. That's it. »

« Arizona! » Callie said, grabbing her wrist. « I thought we were friends now. »

« We were never friends. And to be honest, I think that we'll be. » Arizona confessed. « Don't take it personally, but it is the way it is. I'm not saying this to hurt you or because I'm jealous of Sally or whatever reason you're thinking about. We get along well, we can act cordially, but being friend, it's not going to happen. It's too complicated, too awkward. »

Arizona looked at a flustered Callie. She simply nodded and got in her car. She didn't want to say it, but she had to. Callie had moved on, her place was near Sally. She didn't need her anymore. She didn't want her to worry. Now things were finally said and were clear. They had their own lives now.

…...

Parking her car in front of her house, Arizona sighed, one more time. She felt like she was sighing all the time lately. But that's all she could do right now.

« Come on... A real 'Netflix and chill' night... » She thought to herself, getting out of her car.

She noticed that the lights inside the house were on through the window and guessed that Andrew was already home. At least, if he was up for it, they could share dinner and talk a little.

Looking for her key as she walked to the door, she noticed that her door was slightly ajar. She immediately gulped and stopped feeling that something was wrong.

« Andrew? » She called, hoping to see him settled on the couch or wherever else. « Andrew are you here? »

As expected, she didn't hear any answer. And that's when she opened the door more and entered her living room and then she froze. She felt an unfriendly hand resting on her shoulder and leading her to the couch.

« I've been waiting for you Dr. Robbins. Weren't you supposed to be home early? »

Arizona closed her eyes. She knew that voice all too well.

« How are you Mr. Roney? » She asked, trying to remain calm and strong.

« I'm fine and how are you doing? » Stewart Roney asked, sitting on the couch next to her. « It's a lovely home you have got here. »

« Thank you. » Arizona nodded.

« I hope you don't mind my visit. Your daughter's room is so cozy. And so is yours. And I also had a look at Dr. Deluca's. He's such a charming man. » Roney said. His tone filled with unsaid threat.

« He is, really. » Arizona replied, keeping her cool. « Is there something you want in particular? »

« Oh no, it's just a friendly visit, you know. Since we're going to see each other a lot in the next few weeks, I just wanted to remind you that I'm never far away. Don't worry. »

« That's nice of you. But I think you should go now. » Arizona replied.

« I was done, anyway. I will see you soon. Very soon. » Roney said, Standing up and looking at her. He smiled insidiously, and without warning slapped Arizona so hardly that her bottom lip split open.

« Just a little reminder before leaving you. Have a lovely night, Dr. Robbins. »

Arizona didn't say anything or even move. She touched her lip with her fingers, noticing the bleeding. She just bent her head and cried silently knowing that it was just the beginning.


	7. Lingering Soul

**AN : Chapter 7 and the drama goes on!**

 **Hey guys! A huge thank you for all your fav and follow!**  
 **I'm really happy you enjoy the story.**  
 **Arizona is going to have a rough day in that chapter and she's going to learn something that won't please her.**

 **Reviews are wanted! I love to read them and it help me.**

 **Are the flashback scene explicit enough? I hope you understand them all.**  
 **Chapter 8 will be here soon. Stay tunned.**

 **The bigest thank you to my beta reader : Alina ! You're amazin, you're awesome ! THANK YOU !**

 **I wish you a nice reading!**

« Everybody is going to see it! » Arizona said angrily. « How am I supposed to hide that? It's impossible! »

Bailey was trying to calm her friend down. She had knocked at her door early in the morning before going to the hospital to tell her what happened the night before. So to cheer her up, Miranda had offered her a ride to work.

« I haven't sleep at all, I have got a zombie face! Everyone is already telling me that I look terrible these days! So now I'm even worse with that wound on my lip! » Arizona grumbled. « I know its Halloween time but come on! »

« You're back Robbins! » Miranda said, smiling, getting out of her car.

« What do you mean? »

« You faced him! He was right in front of you, at your place and you were alone. And you didn't freak out! And now you're just worried about that stupid wound? I told you, you're stronger than anyone else I know. »

« I was totally freaking out! But what else could I've done? » Arizona asked. « It was the only way! »

Miranda laughed. It was the first time she saw Arizona angry about what happened to her but in a good way. She wasn't angry at herself and so scared that she couldn't function. She was angry and ready to fight.

« Shut up Robbins! » Miranda ordered. « Just focus on your job! And keep it like that. »

Arizona sighed and followed Bailey through the parking lot. She knew that something had changed in her and understood what Bailey told her. She hadn't panicked. She was alone in front of her worst nightmare and she had managed the situation well. She didn't bail and that was amazing.

« You know, you're right Bailey. I can do it! » She said proudly. « I can! »

Touching her lip as they entered the hospital she tried to hide it and began to act weirdly as she was acting for several weeks now. She was avoiding everybody's gaze, looking at the floor and walking fast. So when Bailey stopped, she didn't notice it and bumped into her friend.

« What are you doing? » She asked.

« You are going to act naturally and normally! And I mean it! Forget about him, about the trial. Spend time with your daughter and your friends, have fun! Live your life! » Miranda said. « And not only to ward off suspicions, but to be you, to be happy. »

Arizona smiled sadly. She was allowed to live her life. Even if she knew that Roney can harm her or anyone from her family or friends at any time. She had been living in fear for too long.

« I'm going to try. » Arizona said, hesitantly. « But, you know, Callie is on my back. She's going to ask questions again... »

« Let her be. She'll get tired before you know it. » Bailey replied, nodding and leaving her before walking to her office.

…...

 _4 months earlier_

 _« I did what had to be done! » Arizona explained one more time. « There's not a line in that article that is true! How can they publish this bullshit! »_

 _« Calm down Robbins! I know that you didn't make any mistake. » Catherine Avery replied. « But it's published and it's all over the internet. It's going to be very bad advertisement for the hospital, and you know that... »_

 _« That baby couldn't have been saved! The parents knew that! Why are they lying! The surgery wasn't a failure. » Arizona yelled in the conference room, in front of the other board members._

 _« I'm sorry, I'm late » Callie apologized, entering the room. « I was in surgery. What's going on? »_

 _« There's an article saying that Arizona failed an easy fetal surgery, leading to the death of a perfectly healthy baby. » Jackson explained. « We know it's not the truth, but the article is online, and on every medical website. »_

 _Callie quickly glanced towards Arizona and pursed her lips. « And is there any way to shut it off? » She asked._

 _« Well, we can ask for an official renunciation and ask those websites to publish an interview where Arizona will explain the truth about the surgery. » Jackson stated. « We can also hire someone who can erase all prints of that article. »_

 _« I don't have to justify myself! Those people are lying! » Arizona yelled._

 _« We know that Dr. Robbins. But we have to respect their loss. Their son died. They're not acting rationally, they're looking for someone to blame. » Catherine Avery stated._

 _Arizona swallowed hard and stood up from her chair. Reaching the door she turned back to her colleagues._

 _« I didn't do anything wrong here. Do whatever you think will be more appropriate, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. » She said, slamming the door behind her._

…...

The attending's lounge was full, and she didn't want to see them. She didn't want to explain the wound on her lip. She didn't want to lie again, but she couldn't tell the truth either. The lawyer had been pretty clear. She and Bailey had to be as discreet as possible about it.

So, here she was, trying to find a lie to tell her friends. Bailey had suggested her to say that it was a sports accident... But what kind of sport could cause such a wound.

Whatever, she would improvise an answer if anybody asks her. And, she had to get to her locker, so she couldn't wait any longer. She opened the door and walked as fast as she could.

« Hey! » April greeted her from the corner of the room. « How are you? I didn't see you yesterday. Where were you? »

« Oh hey! I was at home, that's all. » Arizona replied.

« Oh my god, what happened to your lip? » April asked loudly out of worry, making some of the other surgeons turn towards Arizona. Of course Callie was there and looked at her immediately.

« Oh that, it's nothing, don't worry. » Arizona said, smiling a bit too much.

« It's seems pretty deep, let me take a look! » April said. « How did you get that? »

« I was just... trying my Heelys back on. I was a little too enthusiastic, and I fell down. You know ... Silly me. »

« You were roller skating after a long shift here? It was after 10pm when you left the hospital. » Callie said coldly.

« Yeah, you know, I had nothing else to do but roller skate in my living room at night. That's the way I am! » Arizona laughed before leaving the room with April, leaving Callie with raised eyebrows.

« You really wanted to try your Heelys sneaks back on? » April asked.

« Yeah, why not? » Arizona asked. « I wanted to have fun. Life is so complicated in every possible way, I just wanted to have fun while I still can! »

« Wow, you're in a good mood today. »

« Yay! Yes I am. » Arizona replied. « And what about you. Have you talked to Jackson? »

« Not since that stupid dinner. » April replied. « And I don't want to think about it... So let's just work and forget about everything else... »

« Okay. » Arizona smiled.

« I have to go now. I'm meeting Stewart Roney. » April said.

« What? » Arizona exclaimed, grabbing April's wrist. « Why? »

« Because his advertising agency is looking for a doctor who has served in the army for several months. Just like I did. They need testimony to enroll candidates. » April stated proudly.

« And he asked for you personally, by name? »

« Yes. His secretary called me last week. »

« You can't go April. » Arizona said. « This man is … You can't! »

« Why can't I? » April asked, surprised by the fear she noticed on her friend's face. « I'm flattered he's offering me this opportunity. So hell yes, I'll meet him! »

« No! Believe me, that man is crazy! » Arizona yelled as they arrived in front of the elevator doors.

« What's wrong with you? No he's not. » April replied.

« Yes, he is! » Arizona insisted.

« Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm already late! See you! »April stated, entering the elevator.

« April, don't! » Arizona said as the doors closed.

…...

 _6 months earlier._

 _« Have you heard from your dear friend Teddy Altman lately? » Roney asked. « She's very busy. That new job is taking a lot of her time. »_

 _« What do you want? » Arizona asked the man, standing in front of her desk._

 _« But she seems lonely. She works late every day. And she's a beautiful woman. » Roney said, looking at pictures of Teddy on his phone. « Look at her. Anything can happen to her, she's on her own in that huge parking lot. »_

 _« Don't you dare touch her! » Arizona yelled. « She has got nothing to do with this. You want me to shut up, I'll shut up! But leave her alone! »_

…...

Finding Karev. It was the first thing she thought about. He was the only one who could help her right now. And then find April before Roney could do anything to her. She didn't know where they were supposed to meet but it was surely in the hospital.

Arriving at the pediatrics floor, she looked everywhere but Alex wasn't there.

« Where's Dr. Karev? » Arizona asked a nurse.

« He's in surgery. OR 2 I guess. » The nurse replied.

Immediately, Arizona rushed to the gallery of OR 2. She needed him right now, but she didn't know what kind of a surgery Alex was doing with Maggie. So when she entered the gallery, where Meredith and Callie were sitting, she took a few moments to look at what he was doing before pushing the intercom button.

« Alex! How are you doing in there? »

« What do you want Robbins? I don't need you to look after me! » Alex grumbled.

« Can Dr. Pierce finish without you? » Arizona asked insistently.

Noticing Arizona's tense voice, Alex raised his eyes and looked at her. He immediately understood that something was wrong and then looked at Maggie.

« I guess that Dr. Pierce is more than qualified to finish the surgery on her own. » Alex stated.

« Of course, no problem! » Maggie reassured him.

« Are you okay Robbins? » He asked just before pulling his hands out of his patient.

« Hurry up Alex! It's an emergency! » Arizona said.

She closed her fist tightly and closed her eyes for a split of second. That was all the time she needed to focus on what she had to do next, and that was to ask Alex to join her in finding April. That's also the sign that made Callie notice that something was wrong again.

« Hey! » She said to Arizona. « Do you need anything? What kind of an emergency is it? »

« I have to go, sorry... » Arizona said, leaving the gallery in a hurry.

…...

« What's wrong? » Alex asked as Arizona found him outside the OR.

« April! » She said, trying to breathe normally. « He... She's with him! We have to find them! »

Without trying to understand everything Alex followed Arizona. They were looking for Bailey and walked to her office. She was supposed to be aware of everything happening in the hospital.

« Bailey! » Arizona yelled opening the door. « Where's April? »

Bailey jumped when the peds surgeons rushed in her office without knocking.

« What? » She asked. « What happened? »

« She... She told me that she had an appointment with Roney for some campaign for doctor recruitment in the army. That's bullshit! Please tell me you know where she is! » Arizona begged noticing that Bailey wasn't alone in her office.

« Dr. Robbins, I know where Dr. Kepner is. Don't worry she is in conference room 4. But I didn't know who was with her. » Miranda quietly replied. « She's not alone with that person, Dr. Hunt joined her and I'm sure that he's going to take care of her. So if you'll excuse me, I have a job interview to do. »

Arizona looked confusedly at Bailey and then to the person sitting on the chair in front of the chief of surgery's desk. She recognized her just before she turned to face her and Alex.

« Hello Dr. Robbins. Dr. Karev... I'm glad to meet you again. » Sally Said.

Arizona swallowed and looked at Alex who was as surprised as she was. What was Callie's girlfriend doing here? Did she really hear Bailey saying 'job interview '?

« Hey! » Alex said, trying to break the awkward silence. « So, you're going to work here? »

« Well, I hope so. » Sally replied.

« Ms. Ortiz is an experienced pediatric nurse. And as you needed someone to take over for Patricia who left the hospital last week, so I offered her the job. »

It wasn't a good time to talk about that but Arizona looked at Bailey with a puzzled expression. What was she thinking? Bringing her ex-wife's new girlfriend to work with her daily. It was going to be more than awkward. Arizona sighed, exhaled loudly and nodded politely.

« I have to go and check on Dr. Kepner. » She said, leaving Bailey's office.

On her way to the conference room, she was trying not to let the recent news bother her. She had to find April. And, why was she over thinking about that. Callie was happy with that woman, and she was surely nice. She just didn't want to witness her ex-wife on her floor, flirting with her girlfriend, in front of everybody, or hear that same woman talking about how amazing Callie was or about more private things. Just thinking about that made Arizona sick to her stomach.

« _Focus Robbins, It's not the time to think about these things!_ » Arizona said to herself.

Arriving in front of the room, she opened the door without knocking. And as expected, April and Owen were talking with Roney who was smiling and didn't seem surprised at all to see her entering the room.

« Get out! » Arizona said to him coldly, looking at him with a look of disgust.

« Hang on! » Owen said. « What's the problem Dr. Robbins? You're not supposed to be here. »

« Get out of here immediately or I swear to god, I will kick you out myself and I don't even care about the consequences! » Arizona yelled.

Owen and April were so surprised that they couldn't even say a word. Roney stood up and smiled.

« Well I guess our meeting is over. » He said to the trauma surgeons. « I will call you back Dr. Kepn… »

His sentence was cut off by a brutal slap. A silence settled for a long moment before Arizona broke it.

« Don't ever try to contact her or anyone else. You have nothing to do here. Get out of my hospital! »

…...

« I was supposed to be cool and not bring attention towards myself. Guess what! I've did the total opposite of that! » Arizona said, as she met Alex in her office just after she kicked Roney out.

Her body was shaking and she was sweating. She had left the room after him, without a word to Owen and April. « And now, everybody is going to stare at me again, like I'm crazy... »

« We'll see. Don't think about that right now. » Alex told her as her pager buzzed.

« Crap... It's Bailey. » She sighed. « I have to go. »

…...

Walking to Bailey's office, Arizona knew that her friend was going to lecture her. But what was she supposed to do. After all the 'you're stronger than him' speech, Bailey had managed to give her the confidence she needed to confront that horrible man. He was messing with her, she knew that. She had been stalked by one of his henchman and April was now on his list of people he could use to threaten her.

« What was that! » a voice said, grabbing Arizona's arm out of nowhere.

« I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain. I'm being paged by Bailey. » Arizona said to April who was now following her.

« Arizona! Talk to me! What's your problem with Mr. Roney! He was just doing his job! » April said.

« I... I can explain. But please... Wait for me. I have to see Bailey. » Arizona explained, leaving April on her own in the middle of the hallway.

Why were all these things happening today! Just the day she decided to step back a little and live lightly. Why was everything so difficult? Why was Callie on her back? Why was her girlfriend going to work in her department? Why was he targeting April?

Thinking about all those events made her freak out. She started feeling dizzy and her heart started beating quickly. She felt a pain in her chest and her breathing became difficult. She looked for the first bathroom she could find and entered it. She walked to the sink and placed her hands on its sides, bending her head and began to sob silently. It was all too much to handle, she had to let it out. He wouldn't win! That was what she trying to convince herself.

She opened the tap and let the water flow through her hands. She then rubbed her face with her wet hands slowly, when someone entered the bathroom and opened the toilet's door.

Arizona didn't even notice it. She had her eyes closed trying to stay calm, clenching and unclenching her fists and breathing deeply.

Suddenly, a strong impact from behind forced her head into the mirror in front of her. She slowly fell on the floor, half unconscious.

She tried to raise her head to see what was happening when something violently crushed her hand. The pain was so intense that it almost woke her up. She screamed in pain, noticing that it was someone's foot that was still squashing her fingers roughly.

A last couple of blows to her ribs made her lose consciousness completely. And everything turned black.


	8. Laying down

**AN : Hi guys! Chapter 8 is here!**  
 **First of all, Thanks a lot for all your fav and follows! It means a lot to me!**

 **In this chapter, a new twist! Yay!**  
 **It's not the end, at all. But the next chapter will be different. I hope You'll like the way the story is going.**

 **I'd like to precise that I'm not a medical expert at all, or a justice expert.**  
 **So if the story isn't realistic or the elements are not believable, don't blame me please. It's just a fiction!**

 **A huge thank you to my beta : Alina! You're awesome!**

 **Reviews are always wanted! Please take a few second to leave me your impressions!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

Amelia Shepard was happy. The surgery she had just finished had been a success and it was a big deal. The patient was sent to her by a former colleague who had been unable to treat him.

And she had found a way to remove his brain tumor without difficulty. Of course, she had to wait for him to wake up, but he had survived the surgery and that was already a good sign.

She was walking to her office with Stephanie Edwards. They had operated for nearly 8 hours and needed a break. The two friends were talking about how amazing the surgery had been. Everything had gone smoothly. Stephanie was able to predict every single step Amelia was about to perform. They were forming an incredible team.

« And now I would like to offer you a drink to celebrate! Are you in? » Amelia asked Edwards.

« I'm all in! But I need to go to the bathroom first. » Stephanie replied, opening the door of the first bathroom they crossed, but something was preventing her from doing it. « What the hell? »

« What's going on? » Amelia asked.

« I don't know, it seems that something jammed the door... » Stephanie said, pushing harder. « What the... Oh my god! There's someone on the floor! »

Amelia immediately rushed and helped Edwards to open the door completely. « Bring a gurney! We need help! » Amelia yelled to a nurse at the end of the hallway. « Oh shit! It's Robbins! »

Amelia took a few seconds to regain her cool and shook her head before kneeling next to Edwards.

« There's so much blood! » Stephanie said.

« Yeah. » Amelia simply replied, holding Arizona's neck in place as Stephanie rolled her body slowly on her side. « She must have been assaulted. »

Two nurses arrived with the gurney and a stretcher. They gave it to Amelia who put it next to Arizona. She then rolled her on it and placed a brace around her neck.

« Ok... let's put her on the gurney. At 3: 1, 2, 3! »

The nurses helped Stephanie to raise the stretcher and immediately, Amelia began to examine her friend.

« Arizona? Can you hear me? » She asked as she passed her light over Arizona's eyes. « Pupils are responsive. Let's get her to CT! Hurry up! »

« Dr. Sheppard! » Stephanie warned her mentor. « Her hand! »

« Oh shit! » Amelia said. « Page Torres or Carlson immediately! »

…...

 _3 months earlier_

 _« I'm broke Bailey... » Arizona said. « I can't even pay rent on my own! »_

 _« How did that happen? » Bailey asked._

 _« Hiring a bodyguard is not very cheap you know... I can't afford it anymore. I know it was not the best solution but I don't know what else to do. So I guess I'm going to look for a roommate. At least, I won't be home alone and it may restrain him... »_

…...

« You paged me Edwards. » Callie said, opening the door to the CT gallery.

Stephanie gulped and nodded. She looked at Amelia and stood up so Callie could sit on her seat.

« Hey, what do we have here? » She asked, taking a seat as Amelia showed her the CT of a hand.

« Ouch! What a mess! »

« It's Arizona. » Amelia said. « She's been assaulted and we found her on the floor of a bathroom. »

« What? » Callie said, feeling the world collapsing around her. « These are her scans? Is she okay? »

« Yeah, I checked her vitals. She's got a head trauma but no brain bleed, so that's not serious. She's got more bruises on her face than anything else. But she lost consciousness, so I'll monitor her closely. » Amelia explained. « She's in a room, she's not awake yet. You want to see her? I have sent you the scans of her hand on your tablet. Stephanie is going to take you to her. »

Callie nodded and stood up, still under the shock of the news. She followed Edwards to the room where Arizona was. She was going there to look at the fractured hand of her ex-wife. She had to try to focus and remain professional.

« She is here! » Stephanie said softly, opening the door for Callie, who thanked her.

« Oh no... Arizona... » Callie whispered, entering the room where she found April sitting by her side.

« Hey Callie! » April said sadly, tears in her eyes. « You heard what happened? »

« Yeah. That's awful. » Callie replied, looking at Arizona's over bruised face.

« What's going on with her? » April asked. « I mean, she's been so weird lately. She seemed scared, then she was sad... And everything that happened this morning... »

« What happened this morning? » Callie asked. She knew that a lot of things weren't right around Arizona these days, but apparently there were more things that she didn't know about yet.

« She fired a man who was here to talk with me and Owen about Army recruitment. He wanted testimony from doctors who recently joined the army for some missions. » April explained. « She warned me before I went, then, in the middle of the meeting, she entered the room and screamed at him. She slapped him and told him to get out of the hospital. She was upset and so mad at him. »

« What? » Callie said. « She kicked him out of the hospital for no reason? »

« Oh my god! Arizona! » A voice said.

April and Callie turned and looked at Bailey who was crying, and Alex who was trying to catch his breath after what seemed to have been a long run.

« Everybody out! » Alex said.

« What? » April said, totally surprised by the anger in Alex's voice.

« I said out! » Alex yelled as Bailey approached Arizona's bed side, taking her uninjured hand and squeezing it.

« You're going to be okay! I won't let anything more happen to you! » Bailey said, under incomprehensive looks of April and Callie.

Alex opened the door and asked the two surgeons to leave the room.

« Who do you think you are Karev? She's my friend! I want to be with her. » April said.

« What's happening here? » Callie said.

« Mind your own business! » Alex said, closing the door behind him.

…...

« Please, tell me you can save her hand! » Amelia asked Callie as the two surgeons looked at the CT.

« I can. » Callie quietly said. « She's going to need several surgeries, and it may take time, but she will operate again. »

« Thank God! » Amelia said, relieved by the good news. « She won't have any negative effects? »

« I don't think so. » Callie sadly replied. « But I'm not going to be her doctor. »

« Why? I thought you were the best there is? » Amelia asked.

« We are good. I mean we can talk, work together, and raise our daughter. But we're not close. » Callie explained. « I've played that role before and it had been the worst choice we've ever made. It's not my place. Not anymore. »

…...

Some of Grey Sloan Memorial doctors were united in a conference room. Meredith, Callie, April, Jackson, Amelia, Alex and Owen were waiting for Bailey. She had asked them to come.

The news of Arizona's assault was known to everybody and a certain tension was present in the room.

« Alex, what's wrong? » April asked again. « You must know something I don't because you were with Bailey in her room! »

« Drop it! » Alex said, standing up from his chair and walking to the windows.

A few seconds later, Bailey entered the room. She took a seat and cleared her throat before speaking.

« You all know what happened a few hours ago. » She stated. « Dr. Robbins have been assaulted in a bathroom. She's going to be fine. She woke up and has talked to the police who are now investigating. We gave them all the things they needed to work, and they may need to talk with some of you. So if they contact you, I hope you'll co-operate with them ».

Bailey stopped a moment. She took a sip of water and coughed again.

Everybody in the room was staring at her and thought she was done.

« A few months ago, I worked with Dr. Robbins on a complicated case. I can't give you more details, but we've been asked to testify during a trial. Indeed, we've witnessed some elements that lead us to believe that the patients we were treating had been murdered. »

An awkward silence settled in the room, mixed with surprise and exchange of shocked gazes between the surgeons.

« Dr. Robbins and I have been threatened by the accused man. Personally for me, the threats have been mostly by mails, phone calls or materials. For Arizona, it had been worse. » Miranda said, restraining her tears. « She's been physically threatened. Her family and her friends had been directly or indirectly contacted and put in danger. She's been under pressure for weeks. Her professional abilities have been slandered, she's been robbed and had already been assaulted once a few months ago. »

All the surgeons were stunned. Nobody had any idea about what was going on with their colleagues.

« Our lawyer and the police asked us not to talk about the situation. The man in question is very powerful and he has got connections everywhere, even here. But after what happened today, I can no longer remain silent. » Bailey continued, her hands shaking. « I wanted you to be aware of the situation. I also want to inform you that the security level was enhanced. I will sent you an email with all the new policies. »

…...

Callie Torres was speechless and stunned as she walked to her ex-wife's room. She wanted to see her as fast as possible to try to understand.

Of course, she knew that something wasn't right in Arizona's life. She had noticed it for a few weeks. But as Arizona didn't want, or couldn't tell her what was happening, she had decided not to be intrusive. After all, she was a grown up and she didn't have to tell her what she was doing in her personal life. That didn't prevent Callie to feel a little guilty for not insisting a little more.

She knew Arizona, God, she knew her too well. The more someone would want or try to help her, the more Arizona would flee from that person. But the situation was different here. She had been told not to talk about it. But Callie knew that even if it had been possible for Arizona to talk about her situation freely, she wouldn't have.

One more time, she found herself hesitating between truly helping her ex-wife or giving her space and seeing if she came to her on her own. But right now, she wanted to just see how she was doing and maybe talk about her hand.

Arriving near to Arizona's room, Callie knocked at the already opened door and saw her, laying on her bed, talking with a man in a black suit.

« I'm really confident Dr. Robbins. I will get back to you really soon. Now, you should rest! » The man said, standing up and greeting Callie as he passed her.

« Hey! » Callie said.

Arizona turned her head, she didn't notice Callie's presence before. She simply nodded and turned around but didn't' say anything.

« May I come in? » Callie asked. « I wanted to talk to you about your hand. »

« We don't have to do that Callie. I don't want you to be my doctor. I don't want you to care about me. it's not your place. I have enough people around me. But thank you for checking in, I appreciate it. It is nice of you. » Arizona said coldly.

« I have talked with Carlson. I knew you wouldn't want me to do the surgery, so we have studied your hand and we have already scheduled your surgeries. » Callie explained. « You have a major fracture of the second, fourth and third metacarpus. It's going to take a few months, but you will recover full mobility and you will be able to operate. That's for sure. »

Arizona swallowed and looked at Callie. « I don't want Sofia to see me like this. Have you seen my face? I don't want her to be scared. » Arizona said. She was letting her walls fall and needed to talk. Maybe Callie wasn't the person she wanted to talk to, but she was here.

« Okay, no problem. We'll wait for your bruises to get better before you meet Sofia. But you know how she is. She's going to ask questions and worry. » Callie said, smiling and taking a few steps closer to the bed.

« I know that. She's just like you. She cares too much. »

« And she's just like you. She's private and doesn't like to talk about her problems. » Callie replied.

« Why didn't you tell me? »

« Because I don't want you to worry about me. I can take care of myself. We're not together anymore. I don't mind your business. » Arizona repeated.

« And I don't mind yours, but this is different! You are in danger! I could have helped! »

« You don't have to! You made it very clear. I was suffocating you. So now you're free. You're free from me. » Arizona snapped.

« It's not what I meant! I meant... »

« Don't! It's over! It was over two years ago, it was like a lifetime ago! Everything has changed. I don't need you anymore. I have found a new balance. You have your own life. So please, leave me now. I want to be alone. »

…...

Miranda Bailey was packing her stuff before going home. She just wanted to check on Arizona before. Today had been a very hard day, but she felt a little relieved. She didn't have to lie every day now to her friends and colleagues. But the bad thing was Arizona's assault.

The poor woman had paid a heavy price for just doing her job and wanting to tell the truth about that devilish man.

When she got out of her office, Bailey found Callie, waiting for her.

« Bailey, can you talk to Arizona about her surgery? I know it's not my place, but I've talked to Carlson and we agreed on a plan to do it. But now, he wants to change our plan. I think our first idea was a better option. It entails less surgeries and quicker recovery. » Callie tried to explain.

« I will see what I can do » Bailey replied, while she kept on walking.

« She got very angry when I tried to talk to her. I mean I know she doesn't want me around, but we have a child together. It's normal to care, isn't it? » Callie said.

« Maybe... » Bailey replied, annoyed by Callie's words.

« It's like she's mad at me. I don't get it. I thought we were over it. Yeah, we are divorced, but we have spent more than 6 years together. She can't throw me away like that. » Callie continued.

Miranda didn't reply. She just wanted to see Arizona and check if everything was okay and didn't want to hear Callie's complains.

« Listen Torres, I appreciate your work and even consider you a friend. But the point is that you are not Arizona's main concern. I'd rather say you're no more her concern. She's got other things to deal with right now. More so, you seem to have moved on with your life. So that's what she's trying to do on her side. So, let her be. »

Callie gasped but continued to follow Bailey. She was right. Why was she so worried about Arizona, even before knowing the whole story? Was she really over her?

They eventually arrived in front of Arizona's room, but when they entered it, they found a man who was packing Arizona's things. It was the same man whom Callie saw a few hours earlier.

« Mr. Wheeler? What are you doing here? » Miranda asked her lawyer. « And where is Arizona? »

« Oh, Dr. Bailey! I was about to call you! » Kenneth Wheeler said, with a big smile on his face. « I have two good news and a bad news. First of all, you won't have to physically testify during the trial. You're going to write a report and that will be good enough. That's the first one. The second one is that Roney is in custody for Dr. Robbins's Assault! The police had the footage that shows him following her in the bathroom. But you know him. I'm sure his lawyers are going to find a way to get him out! ».

« And what's the bad one? » Miranda said.

« I can't talk about that with your friend being around. » He says.

Callie wanted to know what was happening, but she also knew that she didn't have any right to. So she nodded politely and left the room, closing the door behind her.

« So what is the bad one? »

« The FBI is going to take over Roney's case. » Wheeler explained. « And they've decided to put Arizona under the witness protection program. »

« Wait, what does that mean? » Bailey asked.

« She is the one to whom Aaron confessed what he saw. So that's one of the main testimonies to put that son of a bitch in jail. Her life has been endangered multiple times, so they took that decision. So Arizona has been sent to an unknown area and she's going to have to change her identity for a while. »


	9. Looking further

**AN : Hey guys!**

 **We're entering in another part of the story. It will be totaly new and I hope you still like it and understand everything.**  
 **Thank you for your fav and Follow!**  
 **And Thanks for your reviews! It mean a lot!**

 **As usual, reviews are really welcome, even sayin Needed!**  
 **Alina, you're a tru friend! You're an amazing Beta!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

 _10 days later_.

« We are gathered here to Remember and honor the life of Arizona Robbins. Arizona was a beloved friend, a loving mother and a respected surgeon. May she rest in peace. » a voice said.

They were all here, together. Friends, family, co-workers still under the shock of the news and stunned.

Miranda Bailey was clenching her jaw. She was the only person, except Kenneth Wheeler, in the crowd who knew the truth. And seeing everybody so upset was driving her crazy. Arizona's parents looked so broken with grief. Teddy Altman was there, crying out all the tears she had, and so was April Kepner, devastated by the loss of their closest friend.

And Callie. The poor woman was torn. She was trying to restrain her tears but couldn't stop them. She suddenly felt a wave of pain mixed with intense emotions run through her body and almost passed out. Alex grabbed her arms quickly and with Meredith's help, got her a little farther away from others.

« Come on Callie. » Meredith said, squeezing her around the waist and helping her walk. « I know it's impossible to handle. But you have to be strong for Sofia. She's going to need you. »

« Oh my god. Sofia! » Callie said, bursting into tears again.

Bailey was looking at the scene, heartbroken, and was about to go and comfort her friend when Wheeler grabbed her hand.

« You can't Dr. Bailey! » He ordered her. « We've talked about this. »

« This is awful! You don't get it! They're all my friends! And so is Arizona, but doing this? Was it really the only way?

« She's safe where she is. And her family and friends can't be threatened as long as he thinks she's dead. That's how it works. » Wheeler whispered.

« I'm sorry, I can't stay here and look at all this. » Miranda said, grabbing her husband's arms and leaving the scene.

 _…..._

 _Back to present day_

« Where is she? » Callie asked bailey as she got out of the room.

« Well, she asked to be transferred to Seattle Pres, so right now she's in an ambulance » Bailey lied, trying to escape Callie's on coming questions as fast as she could.

« What? Are you kidding? Why would she do that? » Callie asked. « That's totally crazy! She knows everybody here! She can't do that! »

« I think she doesn't want to feel any pressure. Remember what happened after the plane crash? » Miranda reminded Callie. « She hated to be treated here with all the looks of pity directed her way. There, she will be a patient like the others. And anyway, we have to respect her choice. That's all. »

…...

Miranda walked hastily to her office. She wasn't really sure about what her lawyer had told her and was asking herself hundreds of questions.

She opened the door to her office and found two people waiting for her.

« Dr. Bailey? I'm agent Anna Earwood. I'm in charge of Ms. Robbins case. I'd like to inform you that we totally understand your frustration but it's the only way to protect her and you. It's going to be hard, I get it, but you can't tell anyone! Not even your husband. That's absolutely necessary! »

Miranda stared at the woman in front of her and nodded. « And what will happen if I disagree to do this? »

« You don't have a choice. It's your friend's life which is at stake! » Earwood stated.

« Okay. » Miranda quietly replied. « But how will I know that she's okay? And how long is it going to last? And what are you going to tell her family? She's got a daughter? You know that right? »

« We know. It will last until we can provide a file big enough to put him in jail for life. I can't give you an exact date. » Earwood explained. « You won't be in touch with her, and we won't provide you any news. It's the way it all works. I'm sorry. »

« I don't know if I can do that. Lying to our friends, to her daughter? »

« As I told you, you don't have a choice! » Earwood repeated. « We're going to pretend that her ambulance got into an accident during her transfer to Seattle Pres. Everything has been taken care of, don't worry. It's our job. »

« But her family is going to ask for her body! » Miranda said.

« We have got it all under control, don't worry. The theory is that her body had been destroyed in the ambulance explosion. »

« Isn't that a little too exaggerated to be believable? It sounds like a movie scenario. I have to warn you that her ex-wife is going to demand answers. She can be really inquisitive! » Miranda said.

« We're used to that. We're going to handle everything. But remember! No one can know the truth! »

…...

 _A few hours earlie_ r

« Everything is happening so fast. » Arizona sighed. « But I know it's better to do this. »

« You're sure you understand everything Dr. Robbins? » Anna Earwood asked her.

« You've been pretty clear. I'm ready. » Arizona said sadly. « And about my surgeries? I mean my hand? »

« Don't worry, you're going to be in really good care. » Earwood reassured her. « It's going to be hard, I know that. Especially because you have a young daughter. But keep in mind that it is for her sake, and yours of course. »

« I know that agent Earwood. I get it. I know that whatever I'll try to do to fight that man, he will always be stronger. And I'm tired of it. But promise me that someone will look after my family and my friends even if he thinks I'm dead... » Arizona begged.

« It's part of the plan. Don't worry. So let's go, we don't have a lot of time. »

…...

The next day was a normal day at Grey Sloan Memorial. There were just more security guards in the hallways than usual. Arizona's assault was the main topic of conversation and the news that she'd been transferred to Seattle Pres' was left a bitter atmosphere among the doctors.

As Alex and Jo were walking to the cafeteria, their pagers buzzed.

« It's a 911! Crap! » Alex said, leaving his tray and running towards the ER with Jo who was also paged. Through the hallways, they passed Meredith and April who had been paged too.

« It's going to be a long day again. » Meredith sighed.

Arriving in the hall, the surgeons found Bailey who was waiting for them.

« What's the deal? » April asked as Owen arrived with Callie, prepared to welcome the injured patient.

« I have to inform you that there has been an accident. » Bailey said.

« That's why we're here! » Jo said.

« Yesterday night, an ambulance had been involved in an accident. They were about to arrive at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital when, for an unknown reason, the driver lost control of his vehicle. »

« What are you talking about? » Ben asked, trying to understand.

« I have to inform you all that it was the ambulance that was transferring Dr. Robbins. »

A heavy silence settled and everyone looked at each other hoping that Bailey wasn't about to tell them a tragic news.

« That accident took her life. There were no survivors. I'm sorry. » Bailey said as she tried to remain strong and believable.

« Oh my God! » were the first words Amelia let escape.

April burst into tears and Jackson rushed to her, taking her in his arms.

« No, it's not possible... » Callie said stepping back and feeling like everything was falling apart. What an irony. A few days ago, she heard the same story and had already felt that immeasurable pain. And here she was again, learning about the death of her ex-wife. But this time it was real.

Meredith approached her and held her. « I'm sorry Callie. I'm really sorry. » She said, holding her friend in her arms as she burst into tears and started crying.

…...

Sitting silently in the plane, Arizona wasn't feeling well at all. Firstly, because she was in a plane and that wasn't something easy for her. Secondly, because she was in pain, physically and emotionally. Her hand and her face were hurting badly even after she had taken some pills. And now she was coping with the fact that her relatives were going to learn about her fake death.

She thought about her daughter and a tear rolled down on her bruised cheeks. Who was going to tell her? How was she going to react?

« I'm sorry baby... » Arizona whispered as she looked at a picture of her on her tablet.

« How are you doing Arizona? » Agent Earwood asked her, noticing the tears rolling down her face.

« Not so well. » Arizona replied frankly. « I know that I'm doing this for good reasons. But it's so hard. »

« I know. But you'll see them again. Focus on yourself for the time being. » Earwood said. « We're going to Chicago where you're going to be treated by our personal team. »

« Okay. » Arizona nodded. « And after that? »

« We'll find you a place to live, a job, a past and everything that you could need. » the FBI agent explained her. « But I can't give you any details now because they might change before your operation. «

« Okay. » Arizona simply replied.

« So, do you remember what I told you earlier? »

« I thought we were going to one of your hospitals. Why do I need to do this right now? »

« Because, we can't take the risk of disclosing any information. So, can you repeat what I told you? » Earwood repeated.

« Okay... I'm Debra Ryan, I'm from Kansas. I'm a widow and I don't have children. I'm a cancer researcher and I'm 38. My parents died a long time ago and I lost my leg after I fell off a roof when I was a teenager. Is that alright? » Arizona asked.

« That's perfect Debra. And I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to give me everything personal you have. We will give them back to you when everything will be over. And by everything, I mean even your clothes. We have some new ones for you in that bag. »

« So I can't even keep this? » Arizona asked, searching her pocket and showing Earwood a necklace with a heart and her wedding ring on.

« You can, but don't wear it please. » Earwood explained. « It seems to represent a lot for you. »

« It used to. Now it's more of an old memory, but I have it in my pocket all the time. » Arizona smiled sadly. « I better go and change my clothes, right? »

« Right... » Agent Earwood replied, smiling back at her.

…...

 _Three weeks later._

« Here is your apartment. » Anna Earwood said, opening the door. « Now, I will let you explore your new place Debra. »

Arizona entered the apartment slowly. She was still bruised because of the assault, but the marks were fading. She had her arm in a sling because her shoulder was dislocated. It was also a way to protect her hand.

She had undergone three surgeries and now, had to wait a little while before beginning the re-education of her hand and fingers for movement.

« Do you like it? » Earwood asked.

« I don't really have a choice, do I? » Arizona sadly replied.

« Debra, I know that you're a little depressed, but you know why you are doing this, right? »

Arizona didn't reply and walked aimlessly around the apartment. She opened a closet and noticed that they had provided everything to her: food, clothes and everything she could need.

« And what about a job? You promised me one. I don't want to stay here and just wait. » Arizona said.

« I've got something for you. You are going to work as a medical expert for an insurance company. You're going to have an office in their company and they don't know that you're under protection. We have people under cover over there, so don't worry. » Agent Earwood informed Arizona. « You're job will be to give your professional advice regarding injuries that need expert opinion according to the insurance contract. »

« Sounds funny... » Arizona complained.

« I get that it's not as amazing as being a surgeon, but we managed to keep you in the medical field. »

« Thank you so much agent Earwood. » Arizona said sarcastically. « I'm thrilled! »

« Come on... I'm not the only one in charge of your case Debra. We're doing the best we can! » Earwood explained.

Arizona took a beer from the fridge which was full and sat on the couch. She took a sip and sighed deeply.

« So now what do I have to do? Can I talk with my neighbors? Can I hang out with people? Can I try to make friends at work? »

« You can live a normal life. But try to keep some boundaries. Don't get too attached. And focus on your new identity. » Earwood explained. « And of course, don't try to contact anybody back home. I insist on this point. »

« I know. » Arizona sighed, taking another sip.

« You're going to love Milwaukee. It's a beautiful city. You start work in 4 days. So take your time to explore the town! »

« On my own? Great... » Arizona falsely smiled. « Do you have any news about...? You know. »

« Everything's alright, everybody is okay. » Earwood said.

« They really think I'm dead? » Arizona asked sadly, thinking about her daughter.

« Yes. Our scenario worked perfectly. »


	10. Who could I trust

**AN : Hey guys!**  
 **Chapter 10 and first step of Arizona in her new life and first steps of her friends without her.**

 **I really hope the story still interesting you. It's going to be a little sad for a while but of course, Things will get better.. Ors worst! Who know...**  
 **Oh yeah, I know!**

 **Then, I made my minde about Calzona but I won't tell you already. Let's keep a little suspense!**  
 **Alina had helped me again. You can thanks her she's amazing and correct my mistake so fast!**

 **Have a nice reading and leave a review!**

Callie was standing in front of Arizona's place, waiting for Teddy to join her. They had to empty the house of her belongings and that wasn't going to be an easy task.

Arizona's parents couldn't handle it and they had asked her if she could deal with it. Callie had immediately agreed and so, here she was, still under the shock of the death of her ex-wife, about to fill boxes.

Sofia was with Meredith and her children. The little girl had cried a lot the first few hours after Callie had explained to her what had happened to her Mama. But since then, she hadn't shown any sign of emotion. She was keeping everything inside, just like her mother used to do. She was Arizona Robbins' daughter for sure, putting a cheerful smile on her face when everything was broken inside.

Well-aware of the damage that kind of behavior could do, Callie had taken the lead by asking help from a shrink. So, she could help her daughter mourn in a healthy way. She couldn't do much but she was trying.

Teddy had been totally devastated by the loss of her friend. She was blaming herself for not being more careful and present for Arizona these past months and she had decided to stay in Seattle for a little while and help her friends through this tragic time.

« Sorry I'm late! » She said, running towards Callie who was sitting on the steps.

« Hey Teddy! » She said as she stood up. « I'm so glad to see you! »

Callie hugged Teddy for a moment. She needed to be close to someone who was close to Arizona to be able to talk about her. Breaking the embrace, Teddy stepped back a little and looked at the house.

« So, this is where she is... was living. » Teddy said, biting her lip to prevent a sob from escaping. « It's beautiful. Are you going to keep it? »

« Well, it isn't my decision. You know we were divorced, so it would be her parent's decision. Or some lawyer she had hired to take care of Sofia's business. I don't really know yet. » Callie said as the two women opened the door, discovering for the first time the insides of the house. « Anyway, she was renting it, so we just have to clear out what belonged to her and it... will be over. »

Saying those word, Callie burst in tears, once again. Teddy rushed to hug her as tears escaped her own eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she looked through the living-room.

Callie took a deep breath and grabbed a box and walked to Sofia's room, when suddenly the front door opened.

« Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you will be here. » Andrew Deluca apologized. « I'll come back later ».

Callie didn't say a word, and the young intern left the house.

« Who was that? » Teddy asked.

« Oh, that was Deluca. He's an intern at Grey Sloan. Apparently he was Arizona's roommate. That's all I know. I think he's going to take over the lease on his own. Never mind... »

« Arizona had a roommate? Why? » Teddy asked. « Everything I heard about her lately... it's like she is a total stranger for me... We've been in touch all this year but I don't recognize her. »

« You know, the Arizona we used to know before the crash was gone. » Callie explained « A part of her got lost in those mountains. Her physical recovery had been long, that's normal. But her psychological recovery took years. And that's one of the reason we lost each other. »

« I'm so sorry Callie. I should have been there for her, for you. » Teddy apologized.

…...

It was her first day alone in a new life she had never asked for. She woke up in the bed without any desire to actually get up. Nothing felt good here, nothing was hers, and nothing she wanted was here. She was going to play pretend being someone she wasn't and that was making her nervous and nostalgic.

Of course her life wasn't perfect in Seattle, even before Roney entered her life. She was alone most of the time, plunging into her work, sharing her free time between Sofia when she had her and a few nights out, mostly on her own. At that time April was in the army and that's when she realized how lonely she was.

Being a double board certified surgeons had its benefits and she was happy to spend more time at work, learning to tame her new specialty.

Being a 'part time' mother for Sofia was something she didn't like. She loved her daughter more than anything, no one could deny that, but being able to see her only half of a week was hard to handle. But she had no choice, it was the way it was.

Being divorced wasn't that hard. It was just some paper she signed, a house they sold, items they shared. What was hard was not being with Callie and seeing her every single day at the hospital. She was the master of avoiding her though. She was pretty good at it. But she had to cross her sometimes or get a glimpse of her from afar. They had even worked on several patients together successfully. The truth was that where the professional factor was handled in a mature way, the emotional factor was more difficult to undergo. But like everything else, she had to raise her head and smile. She couldn't change anything. She just had to move on even if most of the time she couldn't handle it.

And now again, she had no other choice: put a big fake smile on your face and face the world!

She sighed and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror she wasn't sure what do with her hair. She put them in a simple ponytail and walked to her kitchen. It was 7 am and she wasn't in the mood for eating anything. Sighing again, she grabbed her jacket and bag, left her apartment and made her way towards her new office. It was just a few blocks away and she was early, so she decided to go to a little coffee shop she had noticed the day before. She settled in a seat and ordered a complete breakfast.

She was lost in her thoughts looking sadly through the window, waiting for her coffee when a man sat across from her at the table.

« Hi! » the man said. « I've never see you here before. »

« Uh... I'm sorry, what did you say? Who are you? » Arizona mumbled, surprised by the friendly tone of the man's voice.

« I'm Seth Jefferson, nice to meet you! And you are? » he asked her.

« I'm Debra Ryan. » She replied, repeating her lesson as Agent Earwood had taught her to.

« So Debra, what brings you here? » He asked her.

Arizona looked at him suspiciously and inhaled deeply. Who was this man and what did he want? The waitress arrived and served her coffee and breakfast.

« Seth, can you leave my customer alone! » The waitress teased the man. « Is he bothering you? Let me know, I'll kick him out. »

« No, it's okay, thank you. » Arizona politely replied.

« You see? I'm just trying to get to know Debra here. » Seth teased the waitress back.

« Alright then... But don't annoy her please! »

She left the table and got back to work. Arizona was a little relieved, apparently the man was known in the area, so he wasn't a threat.

« So, are you here for a while or just for a few days? » he asked.

« I'm sorry, but I'd like to have my breakfast peacefully, so if you don't mind leaving me alone... » Arizona asked him.

« Oh... okay... I was just asking, because you know, you don't come here by accident. » Seth replied. « I mean, it's a quiet district except for the people who are living nearby or working around. There are not a lot of things to do here. And I've never seen you before and you're pretty so... »

Arizona rolled her eyes. She had noticed his wedding ring and thought that he had some nerve to try to seduce her without even hiding the fact that he wasn't single.

« Listen, Seth? Right? » Arizona said. « I'm not available and I'm not interested in you, at all. Moreover, you seem to be married? So you can go now. »

« Oh! No I wasn't trying to hit on you! » He interjected. « I was just trying to be friendly. I'm sorry if I came off that way... And you're right, I'm happily married and I'm a very faithful husband, so don't worry about that. By the way, you're not my type... »

Arizona was tired of this man already. She didn't get what he wanted or needed. She ended her breakfast quickly and stood up, leaving Seth on his own.

She was still a little early but decided to go to her new job anyway.

Arriving in front of the building, she checked her new phone where she had the address, and entered the building.

…...

April was not feeling motivated that day. She was in the attending's lounge, waiting in front of Arizona's locker with an empty box. She couldn't believe that her friend was dead. It was unreal, it was unfair.

She wished Arizona had talked to her about her problems. She could have helped her, she could have done something.

Alex and Joe entered the room and noticed her, frozen in front of the now ownerless locker. They approached her and Alex placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

« I can't do this. It... It will really mean that she's gone, and I'm not ready for that. » April said as tears rolled down her face.

Alex sighed and rubbed his face. He wasn't ready either to do that, but someone had to do it.

« I'll do it. » Joe said. « I'll do it, but I think that you guys should go and have a drink or something, I'll take care of it. »

April approached Joe and took her in her arms as a silent thanks.

…...

« Here is your office Ms. Ryan. » the woman said. « You already have files waiting for you! I'm here to help you if you need it. Don't hesitate to call me. We're thrilled to have you here! »

« Thanks a lot. » Arizona replied.

She entered the room and sighed deeply. « Great! » She thought to herself, looking around. It was a small room surrounded by shelves. She had a big desk full of paperwork waiting for her and she didn't want to do it, but she had to. She took her seat behind the desk and looked at her laptop. She opened it and just wished she could write an email to April or even Callie to inform them she was okay and that they just had to be patiently and they will see her again. She wanted to do it badly. Restraining her tears, she closed her eyes and turned her chair towards the giant windows behind her. She opened her eyes and noticed the wonderful view of the city she had from there. She swallowed hard but smiled a little. It was sunny out here and the sky wasn't clouded at all.

« Hey there! » a familiar voice said, knocking at her still open door. « I'm your neighbor, office 12. As we're going to work on some files together, I brought you a welcome gift! »

Arizona stood and looked at the man she already knew.

« You must be kidding me? »

…...

Amelia Shepard was alone, in her office, reviewing some CT scans when Stephanie Edwards entered.

« Dr. Shepard, the OR is ready, we can scrub-in now. »

« I'm on my way. » Amelia replied softly.

« Are you okay? » Stephanie asked her mentor.

« I have to be. » Amelia replied. « It's just... You know, people keep dying around me and it... »

« She was a great surgeon. » Stephanie said.

« And a great friend... » Amelia replied instantaneously.

« You know, it's funny actually... A few weeks ago, I had a talk with her about the fact that she was a legend among the interns and the residents. » Stephanie confessed.

« What do you mean? » Amelia asked.

« You know, she survived so many accidents, she had been through so much and she was still here, smiling and working hard. She began from square zero with that fetal fellowship and learned everything in less than 6 months... I told her she was immortal... » Stephanie said, tears appearing in her eyes. « I guess I was wrong. »

Amelia nodded and laughed. « Come on, we have work to do! »

…...

« I don't get it Bailey! That accident is just so... » Teddy said.

« So what? » Bailey asked, annoyed by her friend's questions. « Accidents happen all the time! »

« But after all those events, why wasn't she under protection? And why did she ask to be transferred? It doesn't make any sense! »

« She had changed since you left the hospital Altman. She had been through a lot and she didn't want to be treated here, because the last time, things didn't go the way they were supposed to. » Bailey lied.

« I'm lost here Bailey. Everybody is buying the facts and the story. I guess I'm the only one who thinks that the accident doesn't feel real... » Teddy insisted.

« You want proof? You can call the police if you want. Ask them, and you'll see that there's nothing weird. It's just a stupid accident. » Bailey replied. « So if you'll excuse me, I have rounds. »

…...

« What are you doing here? » Arizona asked.

« Debra? Wow! I know we were meant to meet again! » Seth said. « So you're our new medical expert? »

« Apparently. » Arizona said coldly. « Would you get out of my office, I need some privacy. »

« Okay... » Seth winced. « I will leave you here. You can call me if you need anything! »

He left the fruit basket he had brought on a shelf and closed the door behind him.

Arizona immediately took out her phone and called Agent Earwood, leaving her a voice mail.

« Hi, it's Debra. You might want to check on a certain Seth Jefferson who is working in the office next to mine. »


	11. Long Lost love

**AN : Hey guys!**

 **First of all and as usual, a big thank you for your supports, follow and favs!**

 **A few things I notice throught the PM or reviews :**

 **Some of you are complaining about the update... I'm sorry but I'm writting chapter after chapter, so I need time to write each of them. Then my AMAZING and Quick Beta reader ALINA correct my english and sent them back.**  
 **We are working as fast as we can but we both have a life (personnal and professional)... So please, be forgiving? The story is update at least one time each two days, it's not that bad. Plus, I have other stories, so even if I really love this one, I have to work on the others too!**

 **Some of you told me that the last chapter was missing action. Yeah, but I told you it was a different part of the story. Arizona have to settle in Milwaukee and try to find a new balance when GSMH team had to grieve and move on, even if some of them had a hard time doing it.**

 **I understand your request, and I'll try to take it in consideration!**

 **REVIEWS are welcome, wanted, needed!**

 **Have a pleasant reading, and don't hesitate to express the way you'd like to see the story goes!**

 **...**

« Everything is clear about that guy. Don't worry, we've tracked everything about him. »

« You're really sure? I mean, he's been acting too friendly for a total stranger... » Arizona said.

« Well, we still have friendly people around the world apparently... » Agent Earwood smiled. « Listen Debra, I know I've been telling you to beware of people, and you've done the right thing by calling me immediately. But that man is totally clear. Trust our services. »

Arizona nodded and hung up the phone, without saying one more word. She was totally paranoid but after everything she's been through, who wouldn't be. She was at the apartment on her own. She didn't know what to do. She was alone in a city she didn't know, in an apartment she didn't pick.

She sat on the couch, took a sip of her beer and switched on the television. She didn't want to watch anything in particular, but the sounds and the pictures were weirdly filling the emptiness.

She took the necklace out of her pocket and looked at it, wondering one more time why she still kept it. And like every day since she had left Seattle, she burst into tears, thinking about Sofia, her parents and her friends.

So she drank a little too much that night, trying to forget her pain for a moment.

…...

April entered the restaurant. She looked around and spotted the table where her presence was awaited. She walked and smiled at the people she was going to spend her night with.

« Hey, Sorry I'm late. » She apologized.

« No problem! Have a seat, we were about to order. » Alex greeted her.

It had been a month. A long month since Arizona left them and they needed to reunite that night.

« So, what's up? » She asked as she sat down, noticing an empty chair.

« Well nothing special. » Meredith said.

« I'm leaving in two days. » Teddy informed them, putting a hand on Callie's shoulder. « I can't stay any longer, but I will visit more often, I promise! »

A sad silence took over after that. No one felt like they would be able to talk or do anything else. Callie, Teddy, Meredith, Alex and April were looking awkwardly at each other when a voice made them jump in surprise.

« I didn't come all this way to sit with sad people! » Christina yelled.

« Oh my God! » Callie said, standing and taking her in her arms! « What are you doing here? »

Christina looked at Meredith and smiled.

« I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. But, you know, work and stuff... » Christina said.

« And you didn't tell me she was in town? » Alex asked Meredith.

« She arrived this morning Alex! » Meredith replied.

Christina's arrival seemed to have eased the atmosphere and everybody began to talk. She settled and smiled at Callie.

« How is Sofia? » She asked, concerned for her goddaughter's well-being.

« She's doing as fine as she can, keeping in mind the circumstances... » Callie sadly replied.

« God... Derek and now Roller-skate Robbins... I don't understand why you all are staying here! » Christina said. « That hospital, this town brings bad luck! »

« Christina... » Meredith said. « You can't say that. It's just life... »

« Whatever... I'm happy to see you guys! Really happy! » Christina said. « I'd like to spend some time with Sofia. I need to see her. »

« Of course! » Callie said. « She's going to be so happy to see you. She misses you. »

« Yeah I know. Arizona told me that. » Christina said, making everybody look at her in surprise.

« Wait... What do you mean Arizona told you... » April asked, knowing that the two of them had never been the closest of friends.

« Yeah, we talked every week, via skype. » Christina explained. « We had always been in touch! We had even gotten drunk together that way... »

« Well, I guess that we all got different sides of Arizona... » Teddy stated.

« I guess... » Callie said.

« That's right... » Alex said. « Each of us had a different relationship with her. With me, she was... you know my mentor, but also like a big sister, always checking in and protecting me. »

« She was more than a friend. » April said. « We've been through a lot together. She helped me when I lost Samuel, she supported me when I decided to join the army. She was my drinking buddy too... »

« To Arizona! » Teddy said raising her glass. « We miss you... »

…...

For the second day in her forced new life, Arizona was walking as slowly as she could through the hallway. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to sit behind that desk and read all those boring files. As she was lost in her thoughts, she noticed that she had taken a wrong turn. She was about to turn back when she heard children's laughs. Pulled by those sounds, she continued her way and found herself in front of the company day-care. She looked through the window for a moment and smiled, sadly. Sofia was on her mind constantly and it broke her heart to think about her sadness since the little girl thought she was dead.

« Tessa! Hurry up we're late! » A voice said from the other end of the hallway. It was Seth Jefferson who was running with a little boy in his arm and a young girl running with him.

He passed by Arizona and opened the door, putting the little boy on the floor and kissing the little girl.

« We'll have lunch together and then we'll go to the park, Alright? » He asked the two kids and smiled, stroking the boy's head. « See you! »

« Bye Daddy! » The girl said, waving her hand as the nurse welcome them.

Arizona witnessed the scene with surprise and tenderness. Seth closed the door behind him and looked at her.

« Hey Debra! » He said. « Can I call you Debra? »

« Yes... Hi! » Arizona mumbled.

« What are you doing here? You have kids? Are they here? » Seth asked her.

« Well I... » Arizona pursed her lips, trying not to break down and sighed. « Actually, no I don't and I think I lost my way. »

« Well lucky for you! My office is right next to yours! Come with me! » Seth smiled.

Arizona didn't argue and followed him. She was still suspicious about him but was trying not to show it.

« So now, you know that I have kids. » Seth said. « Tessa is 5 and a half and Carter is about to turn 2 at the end of the month. »

« Nice... » Arizona replied awkwardly.

« Can I ask you something? » Seth asked.

« Go on... »

« Are you always this defensive when you meet someone new, or is it just me? » Seth asked her as they reached her office.

« I'm sorry but I'm not a person who trusts people easily. » Arizona apologized. « Don't take it personally. »

« I won't. Don't worry. » Seth said. « What are you doing tomorrow night? »

Arizona thought about her future evening and sighed. « Well, nothing actually. »

« Great! You know what? I'm inviting you to dinner! Lindsay will be thrilled to meet someone from my work! So 7pm. I will give you my address later and now, I'm going to go work! See you! »

…...

« You should come to Switzerland with me Teddy! » Christina said as she was waiting for Sofia to get out of the changing room. The two cardio surgeons had taken the little girl for a shopping trip.

« No thank you. Working with you is too exhausting. I'm happy where I am! » Teddy said.

« I was just saying... » Christina said. « Are you okay? Because you seem to be somewhere else... »

« I'm sorry... It's just that I can't... I mean I think that something doesn't fit! That accident was so weird... » Teddy confessed.

« What do you mean? »

« You know... an ambulance blew up in Seattle, and no one seemed to have witnessed it, or heard anything... It's doesn't make any sense... » Teddy insisted.

« Anyone told you how Derek died? » Christina asked. « Don't you find that strange too? A little difficult to admit? But this is the way it is. »

Teddy interrupted her as Sofia appeared, wearing a pink and black dress.

« You're so beautiful! Come here! » Christina said as she took a picture of her and sent it to Callie.

« That's right Sofia. You're gorgeous! » Teddy said, stroking the girl's head.

Sofia smiled sadly and looked at Teddy.

« Mama loved you very much, you know? She was always talking about you. » Sofia said.

« She was a dear friend. I loved her too. » Teddy replied. « Come on! What about an ice cream? »

« Yay! » the girl said, going back to the changing room.

« She has really got some Robbins in her! » Christina teased.

« I'm going to ask for the report of the accident... » Teddy suddenly said. »

« Why would you do that? »

« I don't know, but I feel like something's not right... »

…...

Here she was, in front of the door, sighing constantly and try to remember why she had agreed to come to dinner.

He was a total stranger. He was too friendly to be honest. But according to agent Earwood, he and his family where totally cleared of suspicion. The only advantage was that he lived just a few blocks away from her apartment and that he was easy to talk to.

She had brought flowers for Lindsay and a bottle of white wine for the dinner.

Hesitating, she eventually knocked at the door and heard a dog barking.

« Shut up Jaz! » Seth said, opening the door and smiling at Arizona. « Hey Debra! Come in! »

Arizona nodded and entered the room shyly.

« You found the place easily? » he asked

« Yeah, I don't live very far. » She replied.

« Really! That's awesome! » He said excitedly. « Give me your jacket! »

Arizona obeyed and smiled. « I brought some wine, and flowers for Lindsay. »

« That's sweet of you! » Seth replied. « I'm going to introduce you. Lindsay honey, come here! Here are Tessa and Carter you met them yesterday. »

« Hi guys! » Arizona said smiling at the kids who were playing in the living-room.

« Hello! » a voice said behind them.

Arizona turned back and smiled « Hello! I'm Debra Ryan. Nice to meet you! »

« I'm Lindsay, Seth's husband. Nice to meet you too Debra! »

Arizona handed him the flowers and bit her lips. « I hope you like flowers... » She said.

« Well, yeah. It's very sweet of you Debra. » Lindsay said taking the flower. « You thought I was a wife and not a husband, didn't you? »

« To be honest, I did. » Arizona replied.

« Darling, you should have warned her... » Lindsay said.

« I'm sorry but I don't see why I should warn people about you being a man. » Seth replied. « I hope it's not a problem Debra? »

« Of course not. Not at all! » Arizona replied, following her hosts to the living-room.

…...

Owen Hunt wasn't really busy today. He had noticed that the IV kits were missing from the ER, so he headed towards another floor to get some.

Entering the supply closet, he immediately heard someone crying behind the shelves. He approached the shelves and saw Callie, sitting in a dark corner, crying loudly.

« Hey! What's going on? » he asked.

« Nothing, I'm just... Nothing. »

« Come on Callie. Talk to me. We're friends right? » Owen insisted. He approached her and sat on a box, rubbing her back.

« Rough day? »

« All days are rough since she's gone. » Callie confessed, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Owen nodded silently and looked at her. « You want me to call Sally? » he asked.

« There's no more Sally. » Callie explained. « She left after I told her Arizona was … She told me some kind of crap saying I was still in love with her, that she knew it. And I didn't hear back from her after that. »

« You tried to contact her? You loved her? » he asked.

« No I loved being with her. She was pretty and funny. But I wasn't in love. » Callie explained. « And now after this happened, I realized that it had always been Arizona. »

Owen bent his head feeling helpless. He just placed his hands on Callie's shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

« When I left her, when I made the decision to break up, there was no other way. We needed to be apart or we would have killed each other. I hadn't really forgiven her for the cheating, and she was so scared of losing me that she was unable to live her life. We were suffocating each other... » Callie continued. « But after a while, I don't know, we lost each other. I don't know if she was still in love with me after all these years... Anyways, I will never know... »

…...

Arizona was having a good night. She had to admit that Lindsay and Seth were a charming couple and that she hadn't laughed that much in a long while.

« So that's how I met my husband. » Seth said, laughing. « You should have seen my mother's face when I introduced him! »

« What? She didn't know you were gay? » Arizona asked.

« Of course she knew. I came out when I was 17. » Seth confessed. « No it was because, you know, he's got glasses, and he's not tall! Oh and he's white! »

« Shut up! » Lindsay teased.

« Your mother doesn't like white people? » Arizona asked.

« She loves white people. But not for her son! » Seth joked. « I'm kidding, she loves Lindsay, but like I did with you, I just gave her his name. So she was expecting a woman, even if she was okay with me being gay. »

Arizona smiled and took a sip of the white wine. The dinner was over but she was happy to just talk with people who were not from the FBI.

« So Debra, what about you? » Lindsay asked « We've been bothering you with our stories, but we don't know anything about you! »

« Well there's not much to say. » Arizona said. « I moved from Kansas after my... » She hesitated a second and decided not to lie about that one thing. « After my wife asked for a divorce. I needed to start over. So I took the first job I found. I had nothing to keep me there. »

« Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be intrusive... » Lindsay apologized.

« Don't be sorry. I was the one who cheated on her... I deserved that... » Arizona said

« I don't want to be the bad cop, but I'd say I understand her... I'm not judging you, but if my husband would cheat on me, I think I wouldn't be able to forgive him either. »

« I wouldn't either » Arizona said, laughing loudly, which made her two new friends laugh too.

After a few minutes, Arizona stopped laughing, and suddenly smiled sadly at Seth who noticed her mood swing.

« You okay? » Seth asked.

« Actually, I'm feeling more than okay right now. Tonight was fun, and I needed fun. » Arizona said. « But talking about her with you guys... »

« What happened Debra? You want to talk about it? » Lindsay asked.

« I just realized how much I miss her and how I still love her... »

…...

The next morning, Arizona woke up with mixed feelings. She was happy to have spent the evening with Seth and Lindsay. They were really fun and caring. But she was now dealing with the aftermath of the realization of her feelings for Callie.

It wasn't something that she didn't see coming. It's just that she thought she was totally over her now. In the beginning, before leaving Seattle, she had to admit that she felt a little relieved about not seeing Callie. She had been feeling too curious about her lately and she didn't feel comfortable about it.

She was with that Sally now, so she didn't have to take care of her. Anyway, now it was too late to think about that, she would just have to shut her feeling off and suffer in silence.

She had invited Seth for breakfast in the coffee shop they met a few days ago, to thank him for the dinner.

She entered and smiled at the waitress.

« Hey! Glad to see you here again! I guess you liked your first time? » She asked with a smile.

« Yes, I loved it! » Arizona replied.

« So what's your name? I like to call my customers by their names. »

« I'm Debra. I'm a co-worker of Seth. I'm meeting him here this morning. » Arizona explained.

« Alright Debra! » I'm Nicky. Nice to meet you. You can take that table. I'll come back when Seth will be here! »

« Thanks. » Arizona replied.

She took a seat and looked around her. It was a cozy place with a retro decor. With no real forethought, she stood up and walked to the counter.

« Hey, Nicky? Can I use your phone? I forgot mine at my place. »

« Sure, there is one in the back of the room for my clients. Be my guest! »

Arizona smiled and rushed to the phone. She bit her lip and hesitated for a few seconds. She knew that she shouldn't do this but she just wanted to hear her voice.

She dialed Callie's number, her hand shaking and her breathing becoming more difficult. As the phone rang, she was closed her eyes, feeling her body shivering.

« Hello? » Callie replied.

Arizona gasped and breathed heavily, clenching her fists. She couldn't prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks anymore.

« Hello? » Callie insisted. « Anyone there? »

Arizona wanted to tell her that she was alive at the other side of the country. She wanted to tell her she was missing her as hell and that she loved her more than anything. She would have given everything she had to talk to her daughter for 30 seconds and telling her she was okay.

But she couldn't. That was the price to pay of staying alive.

« Is this a joke? » Callie asked. « I 'm going to tell the police! Sick bastard! You killed her! What do you want from me? You've taken a part of me already! Go fuck yourself! » And she hung up.

Arizona leaned against the wall, trying hard to keep everything together as she saw Seth enter the room.

She opened the bathroom doors and locked it behind her before she burst in tears.

Her phone buzzed one time and she already knew what it was.

« Call me back ASAP. Anna Earwood. »


	12. Low in emotion

**AN : Hi guys!**

 **I deliver two chapters today. Hope you'll like it!**  
 **Arizona get to know her news friends and life goes on with difficulty in Seattle.**  
 **Teddy might be up for something.**

 **Once again, Thank you all for the reviews and the Fav. It's really important for me!**  
 **Chapter 13 is almost done, I hope I can update it before wednesday.**

 **Alina, once again, Thank you SO MUCH!**  
 **Have a nice reading and leave me REVIEWS !**

« You are totally irresponsible! How many times have I told you not to contact anybody! » Anna Earwood Yelled.

« I'm sorry. » Arizona said. « I thought I could do this... But I don't know... I had been thinking about them last night and I broke down.

« I know it's hard but you can't be weak Debra. You have to think about the future, when you'll meet them again. » Earwood reassured her.

« I know... » Arizona sighed. « So, does that mean I'm moving one more time? »

« No. There's no sign that your wife was followed, so for the moment, you stay here. » Earwood said.

« Ex-wife. » Arizona corrected her.

« Sorry... But you have a kid together. You're bound for life! »

…...

« Can I come in? » Callie asked, standing in Bailey's office entrance.

« Of course Torres. What can I do for you? »

Callie shut the door and approached the desk, taking a seat. She signed and finally spoke.

« I want to know everything Bailey... »

Miranda raised her head from her tablet and looked at Callie in awe. She gulped and put her tablet on her desk.

« What do you want to know? »

« Everything... I want names, facts, files. I want to know what she's been undergoing. I want to know who had been threatening her and how. » Callie said, staring at the chief of surgery.

« I can't, I'm Sorry. » Bailey said. « And by the way, it won't change anything. »

« I need that, try to understand Bailey! » Callie insisted.

« I understand Callie! She was my friend and I miss her every day! » Bailey snapped back. « We had been through all that together. She had been more than a friend during those months. »

« You don't get it! The police won't say anything. Arizona's parents don't want to press charges, I can't ask anyone! We were no longer married so I have no legal rights to ask for any papers! »

« I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be the one who gives you the answers Callie. I can't I'm sorry... »

Callie stood up and stared angrily at Bailey. « You didn't protect her! You were too busy staring your new job! She was assaulted! Twice! In this hospital! And now she's dead and you... You have your new job, your family and you're alive! » Callie yelled. « Why? »

« You don't know the story, you can't judge me! » Bailey sadly replied. « You don't think I feel guilty? »

« So tell me! Explain it to me! » Callie begged, bursting in tears. « I need it Bailey! Sofia will need to understand why her mother is dead! »

« I can't. I'm sorry... » Bailey repeated. « I'd like you to leave my office now Dr. Torres. I have work to do. »

…...

A week later.

Sitting in her office, Arizona was sighing, reading the files she had to check. This job was a nightmare. It was boring and each second, she thought that the secretary was bringing her more and more charts. So, she decided to work more slowly and see if she could ask to lighten the workload a little.

« Good morning! » Seth said, knocking at the door.

« Hey! » Arizona smiled at him.

« How are you today? » He asked.

« I'm... Fine! » Arizona replied, with fake enthusiasm.

« Wow... I don't know you for a long time but I can already tell that you're not a good liar... » Seth explained. « You want to hang out tomorrow night? Lindsay and I are going to a new bar we wanted to try. Wanna join us? »

« I don't know Seth... I'm not in the mood. » Arizona apologized. « Maybe another time? »

« No. I won't let you be alone, miserable and everything! You are coming with us! » He ordered. « And try to be well dressed! You are a mess honey! »

He made Arizona smile and she sighed lightly. « Alright, I'll be there. »

« We will pick you up from your place at 9? Is that okay? » he asked.

« I'll be ready. » Arizona replied.

« Don't forget to give me the address! »

« I Won't! »

« And what about lunch? » Set asked again. « I'm going to the park with the kids. I'm offering you a pasta salad and cheese? »

« Sounds like a plan! » Arizona told him, smiling and happy to escape the moroseness of her office for a moment.

…...

Barbara and Daniel Robbins were in the storage unit they had rented for her daughter's items. They were surrounded by boxes of books, clothes and all the things from the hospital, Callie and Teddy had brought there. They were feeling totally helpless and unable to do anything, they were still under shock. After Tim, they would have never thought that they'd lose their daughter in such circumstances. No one had told them about the Roney problem, so for them, Arizona died in a stupid traffic accident.

« Mr. and Mrs. Robbins? Hello! » Teddy said softly when she entered.

« Oh, Hello Dr. Altman. » Barbara politely replied.

« Please call me Teddy. » She stated. « How are you doing? »

Barbara smiled sadly. « We're doing okay. » She replied. « It's hard, but we have to be strong, for Sofia. She needs us to be there. And we decided to leave her mother's belongings in Seattle. So when she'll be older, she could take what she want from these boxes. »

« That's very thoughtful. » Teddy agreed. « I'd like to ask you something. Will you agree to let me look into Arizona's things sometime? »

Barbara looked at her husband who was too upset to follow the conversation. « I guess we can do that. May I ask you why? »

« Don't worry, I won't take anything. It's just a way for me to be with her a little longer. I really miss her. » Teddy said, restraining her tears.

« I can give you a key. We have 3 of them. One for you, one for us and the last one for Sofia. And I'd like to thank you for taking care of the empty house. We wouldn't have been able to do anything. » Barbara said.

« You are welcome. » Teddy replied, taking the key Arizona's mother was handing her.

…...

Seth and Arizona were sitting on a bench in the park, looking at Seth's children playing in the sand. It was a sunny day and the picnic had been really sweet and refreshing for Arizona. She was missing her real life in Seattle so much. She wasn't able to focus on anything, and today, her hand was hurting badly.

She took a painkiller with a sip of water under Seth's gaze.

« What is this for? » He asked her.

« Oh, this? It's for my hand. » She said.

« Yeah I noticed that you had a splint. What happened? »

« Oh, you know, a stupid accident... So your kids are really cute! » She said, trying to change the subject.

« Yeah! But it's normal, look at their father! » Seth teased.

« Can I ask you how...? You know... » Arizona mumbled.

« How we got them? Yes you can! No subject is considered taboo in our family. » Seth explained. « We had them with the help of a surrogate. As we are a mixed couple, we had chosen a woman with mixed heritage, whose parents were like us, white and black. Tessa is my biological kid and Carter is Lindsay's. Like that, they are really biological siblings. »

Arizona smiled and couldn't prevent herself from thinking about Sofia, but it made her think about other less pleasant memories: her miscarriage and the fight about the second baby. That huge misunderstanding between her and Callie that had been the first sign of the end of their marriage.

« You're lucky. » She simply said, tears appearing in her eyes.

« I know. » Seth replied. « You said you didn't have children, but you seem to be very comfortable with them. »

« I used to work with children. » Arizona replied. « And, with my ex, we tried to have kids, but it didn't work. »

« I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back sad memories. » Seth apologizes.

« Don't be sorry. It's okay. » Arizona said. « I lost a baby. And it had been a very hard episode in our life. »

Seth felt a little guilty for making Arizona talk about such a painful event. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner and allowed her to continue talking.

« I was depressed, and she didn't get it immediately. She wanted to try again as soon as possible, and I wasn't ready. I had such a bad year prior to that event... » Arizona confessed. « But, never mind. I'm here with you, enjoying my pasta salad! So, let's stop talking about the past. Let's focus on our night tomorrow! »

…...

Miranda Bailey was unable to work today. She wasn't feeling comfortable around her colleagues. She noticed that they seemed to blame her and she knew that it was about Arizona. The more complicated thing was that she was the only one who knew about her real status and that she was being blamed for wrong reasons.

She was wandering in her lab. She knew that nobody will come and look for her here. But apparently, someone had figured out that she would be here.

« Can I talk to you Miranda? » Richard Webber asked as he entered the room.

« I have nothing to say to you Richard. » Bailey replied.

« I know... I know that I screwed up and that you're mad at me... And you have all the reasons to be. » Richard said. « But I just wanted to see if you were okay. »

« What do you want me to say? » Bailey snapped. « Everybody is talking about me and how it's my fault that Arizona was assaulted, my fault that she was transferred to that hospital, and my fault that she's dead! »

« You know it's not your ... »

« Of course I know that! » She snapped. « But I can't tell them that it's your precious friend's fault that she's gone. Believe me, I'd love to tell them how you let us down when we told you about him. I'd like to tell them how you threatened us not to tell the cops. I'd love that. But I can't! »

« Miranda... I'm sorry... If I'd known... »

« It's too late to apologize! » Bailey cut him off. « Your friend is free. He was able to pay the bail, of course... He's free, I'm trapped, and she's dead. So please, leave me the hell alone! »

…...

The following day.

Arizona was nervous. She was in front of the bar where she was going to spend the night with Seth and Lindsay. She wasn't use to hanging out. It had been a while since she took the time to have fun, even before Roney and everything.

« I feel like I can't do it... » She said, wincing. « I'm too old for this! »

« Come on Debra! We are the same age! » Lindsay told her, grabbing her arm and opening the door of the bar.

« There are so many people, and the music is too loud... I'm going to take a cab... » She said, trying to step back.

« No you're not! Tonight, we're having fun! » Seth said, grabbing her other arm and leading her to a free table.

They settled and each of them took a seat by Arizona's side.

« You're trapped! » Lindsay teased her.

Arizona rubbed her face nervously, and looked around her. They were surrounded by people of their age, men and women of every kind. The music was not that loud finally, and the people seemed to be nice.

« Okay, Okay... I'll try... » Arizona surrendered. « But you are buying my drinks! »

« Deal! » Seth said, standing up and walking to the counter.

« So, since when are you single? » Lindsay asked.

« Well for a little more than 2 years now. » Arizona confessed.

« What? A beautiful girl like you? What a shame! » Lindsay smiled at her. « And when was the last time... you know... »

Arizona eyes opened wide, a little embarrassed by the question. « Uh... well, same answer... »

« No way! » Lindsay said as Seth came back with a full bottle of tequila. « Seth! Debra just told me she hadn't had sex in two years! »

« What? » Seth yelled, looking at her with surprised eyes. « I don't believe you! »

« Why is this so unbelievable? » Arizona asked, flustered.

« No... I mean, it's hard to believe because you're hot! » Seth replied. « I'm gay that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one! »

« You're such a sweet talker! » Arizona teased him.

« I am, actually... » he teased back. « What about finding you a beautiful girl tonight? There are a lot of them around! »

« No thank you. I'm not in the mood... » Arizona said.

Saying those words, she realized that she hadn't felt this free in a long time. Being in a bar with friends, teasing, having fun, and talking about stupid little things. She decided that tonight she would totally be Debra Ryan and not Arizona.

« You'll be, when I find you some gorgeous brunette! » Lindsay said, pointing with his eyes towards a woman who was looking at Arizona from a few table ahead. « Like her... »

« Shut up! » Arizona said. « She's not looking at me! »

« She totally is! » Seth said. « And I think I know her... I don't know why, but it doesn't matter. »

« I have to go to the toilet » Lindsay apologized, leaving Seth and Arizona to begin a round of shots.

…...

Callie was at Joe's, sitting at the counter. She was with Teddy who had asked her to spend the evening with her. Sofia was at Meredith's so she was child free for the night.

« I'm the worst mother, ever. » Callie said. « You know I never planned to fall for a woman... at all. And I had never thought I'd have a kid the way Sofia was 'made'. »

She took a sip of her beer and smiled at Teddy. « We were a non-typical Family... Two lesbian moms and their best friend aka father of their daughter... The worst thing is that we got along well. Everything was easy... We were three... After the crash we were two, even if I had been on my own for a while... Sofia has come from a father and two moms, to only two moms, to two separated mothers to a single parent... »

« Hey, you've done nothing wrong Callie... » Teddy said. « It's just … Life »

« Life sucks... » Callie said, totally depressed.

« I have to tell you something Callie... » Teddy said.

«Go on... » Callie replied.

« I think there's something wrong with Arizona's death. »

Callie straightened on her stool and looked around her, before looking directly in Teddy's eyes. « So I'm not crazy to ask questions... I'm not the only one! »

« Wait... You are asking yourself questions too? » Teddy asked her.

« Of course! I want to know who that man was! I want to know what happened to her! I need answers to give to Sofia. » Callie said. « She was threatened and the police wasn't protecting her! I want to know why she had been assaulted! »

« Callie, I'm talking about the ambulance accident! » Teddy said. « It's not clear at all! »

« What do you mean? It's a stupid accident... » Callie replied.

« Have you heard any paramedic talking about some colleague's death? » Teddy asked her. « Have you heard about some explosions in Seattle? I mean, they send reporters for minor accidents! So why is there just a little article about this? Three people died in that accident... »

« What are you trying to tell me? » Callie asked Teddy, looking at her with angry eyes. « That she's not dead? That there's some kind of conspiracy around her death? Get over it Teddy! I know that you worked in the army, but I'm not buying it. She's dead. It's breaking my heart because... » Callie stopped, unable to go any further. Teddy tried to comfort her by putting her hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.

« I still love her you know. I was too proud and too blind to get back to her. I was too busy convincing myself that I didn't need her to be happy, clouding my issues by dating Sally. » Callie said. « I gave up on her, not noticing how she was stuck in a bad situation. I have to face it every single day! Face my failures! I had to learn that she was dead before I realized she was the love of my life! So please! Don't try to mess with me with your stupid thoughts. I don't need that! »

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the two women. Callie ended her beer and ordered a new one, avoiding Teddy's gaze and trying not to cry.

« I didn't say she's alive Callie... » Teddy said, breaking the silence. « It's just... I don't know but I feel something... »

« Don't Teddy... Please... Don't! »

…...

« It's not like I still love her you know... » Arizona mumbled. « But you know, I thought we would grow old together... »

« It's time for you to explore other options... » Lindsay said.

The three friends were about to open their second bottle of Tequila, and were already very drunk, when the brunette who was looking towards their table earlier approached them.

« I'd like to thank you for the drink. » She said, looking directly towards Arizona.

Arizona blushed and looked at the two men around her. She noticed Lindsay's smirk and understood that it was him.

« That's what you did when you were supposed to go to the bathroom? » She whispered.

Lindsay nodded, and smiled at the newly arrived woman. « I'm Lindsay, this is my husband Seth, nice to meet you! » he greeted her.

« Nice to meet you guys! But I think I know you... do you work at Cooper Insurance? » She asked Seth.

« Yeah! I knew I had already seen you somewhere! » Seth replied. « I'm work in the medical department. And you? »

« I'm work in the HR. » The woman replied.

« That's great. Well, my friend here, works there too! » he said, giving Arizona's shoulder a light push. »

« Great! I'm Dana Martinez » The brunette said, extending her hand towards Arizona.

Arizona blushed and took a shot of tequila before shaking her hand. « I'm Ar... Debra Ryan, sorry... »

« Have a seat Dana! » Lindsay said, moving from Arizona's side so Dana could sit next to her.

« I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'd love to see you again Debra. Maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow at the Italian restaurant across our building? » Dana asked.

« Sure... » Arizona replied.

« I will pick you up at 12 in the hall? » Dana asked.

« She'll be there! » Seth replied, looking at Dana leaving the bar.

« You totally got her Debra! » Lindsay said, sitting back next to Arizona. « God, she's hot ».

« Sure she is! » Arizona replied, drinking another shot. « I shouldn't do that... I'm not ready! »

« Debra! It's been 2 years! And you told us your ex is dating someone else! » Seth said. « She had moved on, she's far away! Forget about her! You don't have to marry that girl. Just have fun and see where things go with her! »

Arizona sighed. Her mind was clouded by alcohol and longing for her previous life in Seattle. She was thinking about Callie and about how hard it had been to see her happy with her girlfriend. She sighed and drank another shot, trying to avoid thinking about that painful memory.

« Yeah, I'm gonna do it! » Arizona said, raising her glass, followed by Seth and Lindsay. The three of them laughed a moment but suddenly, Arizona froze. She stayed still and swallowed hard. A woman had just entered the bar, and it was someone she was familiar with. Was it really her?

« I'm sorry, I have to go to the bathroom... » She said, leaving her friends and rushing to the toilets.

After making sure she was alone, she locked the door and called Agent Earwood.

 _Hi, it's Debra. I saw someone I know, in a bar. I don't know what she's doing here but it's not a coincidence... She has changed her hair, but I'm sure it's her. Her name is Sally Ortiz..._

 _..._

 **I just notice something wasn't really understandable : the woman Arizona is talking about with Agent Earwood is not Dana. It's another woman who enter the bar.**

 **Dana is a new comer. Arizona never met her before.**


	13. Loud mistake

**AN : Hey guys!**  
 **I'm not in a good mood this morning (It's 8.30 AM in France) After that episode and that bench scene.**  
 **Is shonda just trying to mess with us, Calzona shiper or what?**

 **Anyway, I know, I know I'm a little late for this chapter but to bz forgiven, it's a long one!**  
 **Thank your for your fav and follow!**

 **And for the reviews! Positive or negative, I enjoy all of them**

 **Leaving a little review take you a few minutes, but for me it can make my day! So please, REVIEWS REVIEWS ! :)**

 **Thanks to Alina, my amazing, incredible, awesome super Beta, you'll might have another chapter tomorrow if you're nice!**

 **A lot of drama and twist again. Hope you'll like it!**

 **Have a sweet reading!**

...

« I can't do this anymore! I'm going crazy! I'm totally paranoid. » Arizona said. « I can't trust anybody anymore, I'm always worried that the people I meet are sent by Roney to kill me! I'm insane! I want my life back! I need to see my daughter! »

She was going to and fro endlessly in her apartment. Earwood was sitting on the couch, trying to calm her down, but it wasn't looking possible.

« I'm done! Do you hear me! I'm going back to Seattle and I won't testify! You can't force me! »

« Arizona! Calm down! » Agent Earwood yelled, calling her by her real name for the first time. « You are not insane! You're scared and exhausted. That's all! Can you take a seat and listen to me? »

« No, I don't want to listen to your report or your fucking advice! You don't know anything! You're not in this fake life! You are do your job, and then go back to your friends and family after you day work! You can't understand! » Arizona yelled.

« Well, I'm going to tell you what I've got anyway! » Earwood stated. « Sally Ortiz is not in Milwaukee, that's sure. She is still in Seattle and she's working in a hospital. She never started work at Grey Sloan Memorial. The girl you saw yesterday is a certain Alicia McBrice. She's not linked to Roney at all. But it's true that she looks like Sally Ortiz, except that she's blonde and Ortiz is a red headed. But we investigated a little more about her and we found something troubling. »

Arizona eventually stopped walking and looked at Earwood with a curious gaze.

« What? »

« We found out that she has been working for Roney's father as a private nurse. She was looking after his father who is sick with Alzheimer disease. » Earwood told her.

« No... You think that she could be working with him? Or for him? » Arizona worried. That woman had been with Callie for weeks and had even met Sofia.

« We don't know yet, but I keep you updated. » Agent Earwood replied. « We have confirmation that Dr. Torres' phone wasn't tapped, so there's no reason to think that he is doubting anything for the moment. So please, try to step back a little. I can only ask you to be patient. The files against him is getting bigger every day. We are not done yet but we are going further each day. Remain strong Arizona. Try to have fun with your new friends. I'm going to see if I can give you some news about your daughter, but I can't promise anything. »

…...

Teddy Altman was at Joe's having a coffee.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Christina had texted her. She wanted to see her before heading back to Switzerland the day after.

« Hey! » Christina greeted her as she sat at the table. « I needed to see you. »

« Well I guessed that from your message so. » Teddy replied, curious to hear what her former fellow had to tell her. « Please tell me you are not going to ask me to come to Switzerland again... because I won't follow you, sorry... »

« No! It's not about that! » Christina said. « I've been thinking about what you told me the other day. »

« About what? »

« About Robbins's death. » Christina précised. « I think that you might be interested in something I heard... »

« What do you mean? » Teddy said, knitting her eyebrows.

« You're probably right, there's something going on! And Webber and Bailey are hiding something! » Christina said.

« Wait... I knew that Bailey was involved in the case of that man who threatened Arizona, but Webber? What did you hear? »

« I was at the hospital, waiting for Mer and her kids. She texted me that she would be a little late. So I thought that I would go and say Hi to Webber between the times. » Christina explained. « So I saw him from a distance. He was walking fast. So I followed him, just to greet him. And I lost him through the hallways. I was about to go back to where I was when I heard him talking with Bailey. »

« You stalked him? » Teddy teased.

« No, I didn't! » Christina replied. « I just stopped a few seconds, and I heard them. Bailey was yelling, saying that she was exhausted of all the reproof she was receiving from her team. She told him that he had let her and Robbins down and his 'precious friend' was free when she was trapped and Arizona was gone. »

« Precious friend... Did you hear any names? » Teddy asked.

« Sorry, that's all I heard. I was too far to get all the conversation. » Christina apologized. « Is this helpful? »

« I don't know yet, but I'll find out... »

…...

« Hey! Where were you yesterday? » Seth asked as he entered Arizona's office. « I've was worried... And Dana had to wait for you... »

« Uh... I had a … leg problem. » She lied.

« A leg problem? What does that mean? » Seth looked at her with a puzzled gaze.

Arizona stood up and walked in front of her desk. She bit het lip and rolled up her jeans, letting Seth see her prosthetic.

« Oh... Wait... You had a prosthetic before we met? » He asked. « Sorry... I'm such a jerk. Of course you had it before. »

« Yeah, I have had it for several years. » Arizona confessed. « And I had a problem with it yesterday morning, so I couldn't come to work... »

« What a good excuse to miss a day at work... » Seth teased.

« Shut up! » Arizona laughed.

« And to avoid lunch with Dana aka the hot brunette... » Seth teased again.

« I'm not avoiding anything. It's just bad timing... » Arizona replied. « Besides, I texted her to apologize, and we're having dinner tomorrow night... »

« You have her phone number? How? » Seth asked her, smiling. « I didn't see you guys exchanging anything the other night... »

« Hey, what can I say...? I've got some tricks... » Arizona teased.

« Hey, now you shut up! » Seth replied with a smirk. « I gotta go anyway... But I want all the details tomorrow morning. Everything! »

« Hey, it's a little improvised, but what would you say to a movie night, at my place tonight? We can order pizza. And bring the kids! If you're up for it! Of course... »

« You bet I am! I will text Lindsay and confirm it ASAP! » Seth replied excited.

He left the room, and Arizona smiled. She didn't know him for a very long time, but she felt good with him. He was kind and funny, smart and caring. All the things you dream to find in a friend. She sighed, thinking that at any time, she could be moved to another state and that she would have to begin all over again.

What Anna Earwood told her about Sally was bothering her too. Was that man so sick that he would send that woman around Callie? Of course, she wasn't sure, and she had to wait for the truth.

…...

Callie was sitting in Meredith's living room, waiting for her friend to get back with some coffee. She had a rough day and needed to be with a friend. Plus, Sofia was more than happy to be here to play with Meredith's kids.

She was thinking about everything and anything. She was dying inside, thinking how Arizona would have been suffering and scared. And she missed her with every fiber of her soul. Everything reminded her of Arizona. Mostly at the hospital, because at her place, there was no more things that could reminded her of their past lives together.

Seeing Sofia was also a reminder because the little girl had so many attributes that were the exact same as her mother that she couldn't help but smile sadly each time she witnessed one of them.

As Meredith came back with two cups of coffee, Callie wiped another tear from her cheeks and looked at her friends.

« Sorry... » She said. « I thought I didn't have tears anymore... But apparently I was wrong. »

« Don't be sorry Callie... » Meredith replied. « I know what you are going through. I know how devastated you are right now. »

« You can't compare Mer. » Callie stated. « You were still married and in love with Dereck. Me, I'm just crying over a memory of a happy life. »

« You were still in love with her. » Meredith simply said. « Everybody knew it and thought that even if you were divorced, you would be back together one day or the other... »

« Terrific... » Callie said, tears reaching her eyes. « I just want to understand you know... The things Bailey said after she informed us about the accident. I want to know how and why the situation had gone that bad. But I can't find anyone or anything to give me some answers. »

« Why do you want to do that? » Meredith asked.

« I need answers, I want to be able to tell Sofia what her mother had been through if she asks me that one day. And I had a conversation with Teddy the other day that is troubling me. » Callie confessed. « She's thinking that the ambulance accident is not real, or not credible. »

« Wow... What do you mean exactly? You think that man whose name Bailey won't give engineered it? » Meredith asked again.

« I don't know... I told her to shut up. I was pretty upset and in a dark place when she talked to me. But what if she's right? I know that sounds crazy, but what if that accident never happened. » Callie explained. « We've been so shocked by her death that nobody asked anything. We've been given a story by the police and we all bought it. »

« I don't know Callie. Maybe Teddy is right, maybe you're trying to give an explanation to a stupid accident. But be careful. You don't know what this man is capable of. If Teddy's true, maybe he isn't done. Maybe he wants revenge on Arizona, even if she's gone. » Meredith said.

« I received a strange call the other night. I haven't told the police, but I'm sure it was him, or someone from his team or whatever... » Callie confessed. « I need to talk with Teddy again. »

…...

Arizona was a little nervous. But she needed this. She needed people around her, and with Lindsay and Seth, she had found the good people. She needed to spend time with children too. She missed the daily contact with tiny humans. She missed talking to them, reassuring them. But most of all, she missed Sofia. Sometimes she missed her so much that her body ached physically.

When she heard knocking at the door, she tried as usual to put Arizona aside for the evening and to be Debra Ryan to enjoy her night completely.

« Hey! Come in guys! » She greeted the family.

« Hey Debra! » Lindsay smiled! « I'm so happy to be here! I needed a break! I've been working too much! Thanks so much for the invitation! »

« You're welcome! » Arizona replied, amused by Lindsay's excitement.

As he entered the living room with Tessa and Carter, Seth arrived and handed a bottle of Champaign to Arizona and a red rose.

« A rose for a rose... » Seth whispered in Arizona's ears, kissing her on the cheek and making her smile.

« As I told you before... You're such a sweet talker... » Arizona teased. « I'm really happy you made it! And your husband is really excited... »

« Your invitation fell on time! He was driving me crazy... He was late to post his new video... But it's done! So he needed to hang out. And me and the kids needed a break too! »

« What's his job? I never asked... » Arizona said.

« Oh, he's a podcaster. He makes videos on the internet. He's testing a video game and he gets paid for it... » Seth said. « You haven't noticed his geekiness? »

« Geeks are hot! » Lindsay said. « And you better say yes because you married one. »

« I did... » Seth replied, leaning towards his husband for a kiss.

Arizona laughed and invited her guests for a glass of Champaign and soda for the kids.

« So you are famous? » Arizona asked Lindsay.

« Actually I am. » Lindsay replied proudly. « I have nearly 290K followers on twitter and 150000 on YouTube! Google me! My pseudo is 'Link Said' »

« Wow! » Arizona replied. « That's kind of amazing! »

« Yeah! It's not a lot compared to other podcasters, but I'm making my way... Let's immortalize your meeting with me! Come on, let's have a selfie! Come here Seth! » Lindsay called his husband!

They surrounded Arizona, wrapping their arms around her and Lindsay took a Selfie of the three of them.

…...

Miranda Bailey was in her car in front of her house. She had just ended a long shift and was ready to go to sleep. But something was bothering her, so she was still sitting in her car, tapping the steering wheel and restraining her tears. She was having a really hard time handling the bitterness of her coworkers. She didn't feel like the chief of surgery because they didn't respect her anymore. Most of all, she was missing Arizona and was feeling uncomfortable being the only one aware about her. She wasn't able to fake being sad, and that was playing a big part in the way the surgeons viewed her and so were cold towards her.

She was also scared for Arizona. She had no news from Agent Earwood and she knew she won't get any, but she hoped that maybe she would at least be informed about her wellbeing.

Getting out of her car, she walked slowly towards her house. Tuck was with his father, Ben was on call, and so it would be an alone night.

« You seem tired Dr. Bailey. You should take a long sleep. » A voice said from the sidewalk across her house.

Miranda trembled with fear. She knew that voice all too well, but she had never had the honor of seeing the man around her house.

« It's a lot, I get it. You're the chief but your colleagues are not up to follow your lead these days. Oh... And I heard about your friend... I'm sorry. » Roney said crossing the street. « You may not believe me, because you are always overreacting, like Dr. Robbins did, but I had nothing to do with that. Sometimes, I guess luck can be on my side. »

Bailey found herself frozen on her porch. She wasn't able to say anything or move a muscle. She looked at him as he smiled, and walked away as if nothing had happened.

When Roney was out of sight, Miranda got back in her car and wheeled around without real a destination in mind.

…...

Andrew Deluca was in the home that he used to share with Arizona Robbins. He was alone, sighing in the middle of the living room, rubbing his temple. The house was clearly empty now, Teddy and Callie had removed Arizona's and Sofia's stuff.

But he liked the house, and even if his shared life with Arizona hadn't lasted long, he was surprised himself when a smile graced his face as he thought about her.

They had some dinners together, the both of them, or even with Sofia. Arizona was funny and smart, a little bossy sometimes, but always there to help him move on after a hard case or a patient's death.

So, he had decided to take over the lease, and had even found a new roommate already who was about to move in.

« Hey, Andrew! Can you give me a hand? I've got more boxes in my car! » Isaac Carson asked his friend.

« I'm coming! » Andrew replied, looking at his friend who was putting a brand new PlayStation 4 on the ground.

« Really? » Deluca asked. « You're team Sony? »

« Why, what do you play on? » Isaac asked.

« I rout for Xbox man... No offense! »

Isaac smiled « No problem! Thanks for the offer by the way! I needed a room. My former roommate was killing me with his music! » Isaac said, entering the living room. « I just wish it wouldn't have happened under these circumstances... »

…...

Arizona and her guests were almost at the end of their movie night. They had been watching back to the future and for now, Lindsay and the kids were asleep on the couch.

« Do you want another drink? » Arizona asked Seth as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

« Sure! » Seth Replied. « What are you offering? »

« Well, the answer is tequila! » Arizona replied as she put down two glasses and the bottle on the kitchen counter.

« Great! I love tequila! » Seth replied, drinking the first shot. « You're sure you are okay Debra? I saw you wiping a tear during the movie. I'm sensitive too and I cry for all kinds of event in a movie. But Back to the future isn't that sad... »

« I'm ok, just feeling a little nostalgic tonight. » Arizona replied, drinking her shot and serving them a second. « Being with you guys made me miss my friends who are still there. But it was great to spend the night with you four. Your kids are great! And your husband too! »

« Yeah! You want to talk about your friends? You can, I'm a good listener. » Seth told her. « So if you want to talking, I'm here. Now or other anytime. »

« You're adorable Seth. I'm so glad I met you. » Arizona confessed. « Because it's not that I don't like this life but I feel like I don't fit in Milwaukee. And work is... Well it keeps my mind busy, but it's not really exciting. »

« What was your job before? » Seth asked. « Didn't you tell me you were working in a lab or something like that? »

« Yeah, research lab. » Arizona lied, turning her gaze to the door.

« Well I don't know how it is to work in a lab, but it doesn't seem really exciting... »

« You're right. It was not only the job, it was the colleagues too. We were close and … Whatever. I'm here now, and I'm going to get used to it. » Arizona sighed.

« I hope so. Because I'm counting on keeping you as my friend. » Seth Replied. « We moved to Milwaukee after Carter's birth. I was promoted, so I didn't really have a choice. We were in a little town near Philadelphia at the time, and Lindsay was having a hard time. So when we got the opportunity, we took it. »

« What happened? » Arizona asked.

« He had created a company. He was creating a video game. We had put the major part of our savings in it. He had raised a crowdfunding. He needed more money to improve his beta version. The bank didn't agree with him and the investors panicked and took their money back. » Seth explained. « So he found himself jobless, and we were not in a good place, financially speaking. But our surrogate was pregnant with Carter, so the pressure was on both of us. It was impacting us as a couple too. So, that promotion showed up at a good time. »

« Wow, that's a lot. But now everything seems to be fine? » Arizona stated.

« More than ever! I have a very well paid job, Lindsay found his way with his podcast and we have two wonderful kids. » Seth replied. « We don't have a lot of friends here, but now we have you! »

« You are lucky... » Arizona said sadly.

« You're right, you already told me that... » Seth said. « You missing your ex again? »

« No... I just drank too much tequila! » She replied, drinking her fifth shot. « And I have a date tomorrow! So I better stop. Don't want to freak her out with my hungover face! »

« That's my girl! » Seth teased her. « Come on, give Daddy a smile and help me wake up those three snorers! »

…...

Callie had texted Teddy and asked her to come to GSMH to talk to her. She had been thinking about what the cardio surgeon had said and was going crazy. She was over thinking and needed concrete evidence.

So immediately after her last surgery of the day, she scrubbed out and joined Teddy who was waiting for her, and settled in the cafeteria.

« Hey! » Callie greeted her. « You want to eat something? »

« No, thanks... I don't have very good memories as far as the hospital food is related. » Teddy smiled. « I'm here now. What do you want to talk about? »

« I think you're right. Something is not right with that accident. I don't know what, but I've been thinking about what you said the other night, and I'm with you if you want to investigate. » Callie said.

« Great! » Teddy sighed in relieve. « I think we should hire a private investigator. The police didn't seem to look for anything. »

« Okay, we can do that. » Callie replied. « But we don't have a lot of things to give him. »

« It's his job to find more, isn't it? » Teddy said. « I think we should look in Arizona's stuff that is in the Storage locker. »

« Well, I don't know how... And anyway, what will we look for? » Callie asked.

« I don't know... Anything. Just have a look. And it's gonna be easy, I have a spare key! »

…...

« Smile, smile... She's coming... Oh my god, I feel like I've never been on a date in my entire life. I don't know how to do it... » Arizona said to herself as Dana approached her in front of the restaurant. Tonight, she was Debra Ryan, medical expert at Coopers Inc. She was a new girl in town having a date with a hot brunette. Nothing was easy because it didn't feel right. She was feeling guilty because she was having dinner while her friends, and most of all Callie, were thinking she was dead. But, that dinner was just a way to spend her time and meet new people.

« Hi Debra, I'm really happy you're doing better! » Dana told her.

« Hi! It was just a little cold. So let's get in! » Arizona smiled.

The two women entered the restaurant and settled at a table in a quiet corner. The dinner went well. Dana was an easy to talk to, she knew well, how to make Arizona comfortable and lead the conversation. Arizona learned that she was single for nearly a year now. She was born in Milwaukee and had spent her life here.

Arizona wasn't so comfortable when Dana was asking her about her life. All the lies she was telling all day long began to annoy her and sometimes, it took her some time to remember what she had to say and what she had already said to her other colleague at work.

When the bill came, Dana smiled and paid it. The two women stood and left the restaurant.

Arizona only wanted one thing, to go home and sleep. The dinner had been pleasant but she didn't want to make Dana believe that it can go further.

« It's been a great evening. Thank you! » Arizona said.

« You're welcome. » Dana replied. « Where is your car? »

« Oh, I don't have a car. My apartment is just a few blocks away, so I walked here. » Arizona said.

« Great, so I can escort you to your place, if you don't mind... » Dana said.

« … Sure... » Arizona replied, hitting herself mentally for accepting the request.

Time seemed to slowdown during that walk. Arizona wasn't talking much and Dana was trying to get to know her, asking her about her taste in music or about the countries she had travelled to.

« Well, that's my building ... » Arizona stated.

« Okay. » Dana simply replied.

« I guess I will see you around at work... »

« And maybe we can go on another date this weekend. » Dana asked her, raising her eyebrows and leaning towards Arizona for a kiss. She didn't move and let it linger a little before pulling back.

« I'm sorry Dana. I'm not there yet. » Arizona said.

« Oh... It's okay. Don't worry. I didn't mean to... »

« No, don't apologize. It's okay! » Arizona replied.

« So I will see you tomorrow at work? » Dana asked.

« Sure! Good night! » Arizona smiled.

« Good night! Sweet dreams! » Dana said, walking away.

…...

Callie woke up a little relaxed that morning. Her talk with Teddy had been good and was like therapy because besides talking about what they should do about their questions, they also talked about Arizona, in general. It was not sad, it was not painful. It was good old memories and they laughed a lot.

She checked on Sofia who was deep in sleep and smiled. She closed the door behind her and walked to her kitchen and made some coffee before checking her phone.

She noticed she had a text and a voicemail.

She opened her text and read it.

"Cal, I know that I've let you down and I have no excuses. But I'd like to talk with you and try to save what was between us. Can you call me back? Sally."

God, she hated when she called her 'Cal'.

Callie sighed and deleted the text. She didn't want to see Sally at all. She had dumped her and now she was asking for a second chance? There was no way she would accept that.

Then, she listened to her voice mail, which apparently was from Teddy.

"Hey Callie, I know it's early, but can you meet me at the storage? You won't believe what just happened. There's been a fire. It started in unit 087A. It's where we left Arizona's belongings. Everything is destroyed. It's not a coincidence. I hope you believe me now! »

…...

Isaac woke up in his new home. He didn't have a bed yet, so he had to sleep on the couch.

« Hi! » Andrew greeted him.

« 'Morning. You're up already? » He asked his roommate.

« Yeah, I have to be at the hospital in less than 30 minutes? »

Isaac sat up and yawned, stretching his body. Like every morning, one of his first reflexes was to check his phone and social network's notification. He stood up doing just that and joined Andrew in the kitchen.

Suddenly he stopped with a stunned expression, his eyes fixed on the screen.

« What's up? » Andrew asked him as he noticed his strange behavior.

« I don't know... Look at this picture... » Isaac said, handing Andrew the photo.

« Why do you have a picture of Dr. Robbins Dude? It's creepy... » Deluca said, giving his phone back.

« So, you agree that it's her in the picture? »

« Of course it's her! What's the problem? » Andrew asked. « And who are those men with her? »

« Oh, it's a podcaster I'm following on twitter. But that's not the problem... » Isaac replied.

« What are you talking about? » Andrew interjected.

« The picture was taken only two days ago... »


	14. Leaving the Dream

**AN : Hey yeah!**  
 **Two chapters today, to thank you for all your positive feedback!**

 **Thanks for the follow and Fav! And more for the Reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

 **Alina is working hard to correct the chapters so again! You're Amazing girl! You rock!**

 **I have a request for the team of nurse and resident who seem to follow this story : Can you sent me a pic of you guys? I'll be more than happy to put a face on your reviews!**

 **So Drama, Revelations, Twist and more for you in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

...

« What the fuck? » Andrew said. « It's not possible! The photo must be an old one, or Robbins has a double... »

The two young men were looking closely at the picture and remained stunned.

« I... I don't know... » Isaac mumbled.

« Whose account is the photo on? » Andrew asked.

« Oh... It's a podcaster I'm following, his names is Links. That's all I know. » Isaac replied. « What are we going to do with that? »

« What do you mean? »

« Well, maybe we should show it to Dr. Kepner? » Isaac asked.

« Why? Dr. Robbins is dead, period! We don't need to bring the subject back up. » Andrew said. « And why would you warn Kepner? »

« I don't know, but they seemed to be really close. » Isaac asked.

« If you want to warn someone, it better be Torres. But I don't think it's a good idea. I'm sure that photo is an old one. » Andrew continued.

« Why would I talk to Torres about that? » Isaac asked again.

« Because they were married and they had a kid together! » Andrew replied, annoyed by his friend.

« Robbins and Torres were married? No way! »

…...

Arizona was waiting for Seth in the coffee shop they first met in. It was now a regular rendezvous between the two of them. She was thinking about her dinner with Dana the night before. She was having difficulty to remember all the things Dana had said about herself. Focusing on a conversation was something hard for Arizona for weeks now.

She mainly remembered the kiss they shared before Dana left. As soon as her lips crashed on hers, Arizona knew that there would never be any serious relationship between the two of them.

Dana was hot, she was confident, smart and funny. She made Arizona very comfortable and she was easy to talk to. But she was not Callie. And realizing that pissed off Arizona.

She understood right then that no one can be compared with Callie. Why was she stuck on her whereas Callie had moved on for quite some time now.

Arizona thought that it was her punishment. She had cheated on Callie, breaking her heart and her trust. So now that Arizona knew that she was the love of her life, Callie had found another woman to share her life with.

She was happy with Sally, as far as she saw them together. She was excited, smiling.

Arizona put her face in her hands, growling with rage while Seth sat in front of her.

« Boo! » Seth yelled as Arizona jumped in surprise.

« Oh! You scared me! » Arizona yelled back.

« That was the intension girl! » Seth smiled. « Wow... You're making a face! »

« I'm not! »

« Yeah, you totally are! » Seth teased. « So that dinner with hottie Dana? How did it go? »

« Oh that... » Arizona said, scratching the back of her head. « It was great. »

« And ... »

« And she's nice. » Arizona replied.

« That's it? She's … nice? »

« Seth... It was just a dinner... » Arizona said.

« Did you have fun at least? » Seth asked

« Well... Yeah. » Arizona fake smiled. « And she paid the bill... »

« So she wanted to impress you... » Seth stated. « But apparently she was boring? »

« No, she's funny, she's smart. » Arizona said. « She is a good kisser... »

« So she kissed you. And it was good... So what? Why are you making that face? »

« I don't know. I don't think we're going anywhere... »

« Debra! It was your first date in so many years! What did you expect? Fireworks? » Seth asked.

« I don't know maybe... » Arizona winced. « She's not for me... »

« At least you had free dinner... And a kiss... Not bad for a first time... »

…...

Callie was driving a little too fast. She was on her way to the storage unit after dropping Sofia at school, and she was having trouble focusing on anything. Why was this happening? How could it be possible? She felt like she was in some sort of a stupid movie.

She parked her car along the road and saw the dark smoke. Teddy was on the sidewalk, waiting for her.

« What happened? » Callie asked as soon as she got out of the car.

« Everything has burned Callie, I'm sorry... » Teddy said. « There's no doubt now. The fire was set in the locker where her stuff was. »

Callie stepped back and leaned against her car for support. It was a nightmare. Not only was Arizona dead, but now, there was nothing left from her material belongings. It was another stab to Callie's heart.

« You're sure? »

« I just spoke with the firemen. » Teddy explained.

The two women remained silent for a long moment, looking at the dark smoke that was decreasing slowly.

« There's something I didn't tell you. » Teddy confessed. « Christina heard a conversation between Webber and Bailey. Apparently, a friend of his is involved in the famous 'case' Bailey and Arizona had to testify in. »

« Webber? » Callie replied, knitting her eyebrows in confusion. « Now you're telling me that, it's true I haven't seen him around Bailey lately... »

« I'm going to talk to him. I don't know what he can tell us, but we have to give it a chance. » Teddy said as Callie's phone buzzed.

« Hello »

« Hello Ms. Torres, This is Mrs. Warren, Sofia's teacher. »

« What? Did anything happen to my daughter? Is she alright? » Callie asked worried.

« Don't worry she's fine. But she has been involved in a fight. She hit an older boy. So if you could come to the school as soon as possible... »

« What? A fight? » Callie repeated. « I'm... I'm on my way. Thanks for calling... »

…...

Arizona was behind her desk, reviewing case after case when Anna Earwood entered her office and closed the door behind her.

« Debra, there's been a problem. » She said as Arizona raised her head. « A picture of you has been posted on Twitter... »

« No... It's not possible. I have been really careful... » Arizona replied.

« Your friend's husband had taken a picture of the three of you when you invited them the other day and he put it on twitter... »

Arizona gasped. That innocent selfie she thought was just a daily thing was about to break her cover.

« Oh no... It's not possible... » Arizona sighed.

« I'm sorry, we have to move as fast as possible. » Agent Earwood said as Seth entered the office, reading a file.

« Debra, do you have the McManus file... I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't alone... » Seth said.

« Oh, yeah, this is my old friend Anna. She's in town for a few days. She was about to go, weren't you Anna? » Arizona insisted.

« I was waiting for you to join me Debra... » Earwood replied.

Arizona stood up and walked towards her. She put her hands on her shoulders and led her to the door.

« I just have an important matter to work on with my colleague. Just give me 5 minutes, I'll be right back. » Arizona said, pushing the FBI agent in the hallway.

« Debra it's not... »

« 5 minutes Anna... » Arizona said, locking the door behind her and turning immediately toward Seth.

« Listen, I know that what I'm going to tell you will seem crazy but I care about you and your family so much. We know each other only for a couple of week, but I consider you a friend... » Arizona said.

« Debra, what's going on? You're scaring me! »

« I'm gonna have to go to my place with that woman, who is not a friend. I won't be back tomorrow and everything about my short life in Milwaukee will disappear. » Arizona explained.

« What the fuck? » Seth said, totally lost.

«I need you to not talk to anyone about me. Just tell them you worked with me and that's it. Don't tell anyone we're friends. Promises me that Seth! And please, be careful! Don't talk to anybody you don't know and keep an eye on your husband and on your kids. Don't tell anybody you knew me more than a coworker, it's really important! Promise me right now! »

« I... I promise... » Set mumbled as Anna Earwood was calling Arizona and knocking hard on the door.

« I will never forget you! And I hope that one day we'll see each other again. Thank you for everything! » Arizona said as she opened the door. « So thank you Seth for that. I didn't know it. I will see you later. »

« Of course! » Seth said, avoiding Earwood's gaze.

« So, we better go now Anna. » Arizona said, taking her jacket and walking to the door where Earwood was waiting for her. « I will see you this afternoon! »

Arizona said those words, facing Seth. She nodded and left the office.

Seth was stunned. He didn't understand everything Arizona had tried to tell him but he had felt a real emotion in her eyes and even a little tear rolling on her cheek. He guessed that something serious must have happened to her and he was now worried about her.

…...

Callie was standing in front of the door of the principal of Sofia's school. She rearranged her hair quickly, adjusted her jacket and knocked on the door firmly.

« Come in! » A voice said.

« Hello, I'm Callie Torres, Sofia's mother. » Callie introduces herself.

« Have a seat Ms. Torres... »

Callie saw Sofia, sitting next to an older boy. He seemed to be more than 10 years old and he had his arms crossed, visibly angry on the little girl.

« Well, your daughter has been involved in a violent fight. In fact, she hit this young boy, Todd Meyers. » the principal said. « She didn't want to explain to us why, but apparently there was no real reason for her to do that. Not that I'm saying that there is an acceptable reason to hit someone... »

Callie looked at the boy who had a nasty black eye. Then she looked at an upset Sofia who was avoiding her mother's eyes at all cost.

« Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres! You're going to apologize to Todd and you're going to tell us why you did that! » Callie yelled, and then addressed the school principal. « I'm sorry, she has never done that before, but she's been through a lot lately... »

The principal nodded, knowing that Sofia had lost her mother a few weeks ago.

« Come on Sofia! » Callie insisted.

« I'm sorry Todd... » The little girl mumbled.

« It's okay... » Todd replied, feeling ashamed to get a black eye from a 6 years old.

« What happened Sofia? » Callie asked again.

« I don't want to talk about it. » Sofia replied, turning her head.

« Can you explain to us what happened Todd? » The principal asked.

« I just wanted to ask her how her mother knows Links, that's all! » The boy replied.

Callie looked at him confused. « Who? Who am I supposed to know? »

« Not you, her other mother. Dr. Robbins! » Todd said. « She took care of me when i broke my arm two years ago, so I know her. »

« Okay... » Callie replied. « But Todd, you might know that Dr. Robbins is gone. She had an accident, and … she died. »

It was hurting Callie to say those words out loud, and it was killing her to look at her daughter who was trying not to cry in front of everybody and was sobbing silently.

« No it's not possible! » Todd affirmed. « She was at a dinner with Links the other day! Her picture is on Twitter! My brother showed it to me this morning! »

Callie tried to remain calm. She had no idea what that kid was talking about but she couldn't let Sofia listen to all that bullshit any longer.

« I'm sorry Ms. Torres... I can understand Sofia's tantrum now. But I have to give her a punishment even then. »

« Who is that Links you're talking about Todd? » Callie asked.

« He's a videogame tester. He's very famous on YouTube you know! His channel is 'Links Said' you can find it easily. » Todd explained.

« Okay... » Callie nodded. « I'm sorry for the incident. I'm going to have a conversation with my daughter, and she will face the punishment. »

She stood up and took Sofia's hand before leaving the principal's office.

It wasn't even 12 and this day was already out of control. What would happen next...?

…...

Anna Earwood was sitting with Arizona at a table at Milwaukee airport Starbucks. She was playing with her plastic spoon while Arizona was looking at the people who were passing in front of the shop.

« It's stupid... » Arizona said. « I could have liked this life. There were nice people around... »

« Arizona, you made a mistake. I told you to avoid photographs and videos! With the power of the social network, your face can be all over the world in less than 5 minutes! » Earwood said. « But we had expected that something like this would happen. So everything is ready. Now, your name is Robin Graham. You're going to work in a drugstore. »

« Great... » Arizona sighed. « And where are we going? »

« Atlanta, Georgia. »

« So this time, I won't even try to make friends... If I get attached to people, I put them in danger, and I don't want it. » Arizona said.

« You are the one in danger Arizona. Don't blame yourself. » Agent Earwood told her.

« Whatever. I'm just tired of this. And I... » Arizona sighed. « I miss my daughter so much... »

« Well I may have something that will help you get better. » Earwood said, handing Arizona her phone. « It's a video of the last Skype session she had with your parents. Don't worry, there's nothing sad, they're talking about school. You can see it. »

Arizona smiled widely when she took the phone. She started the video and immediately, heavy tears ran down her exhausted face. She was delicately drawing the line of Sofia's face and that simple thing was warming her heart.

« Thanks. » She whispered, quickly looking at the officer before seeing at the short video several times.

…...

Already late for work, Callie was walking with a silent Sofia to the day care. The little girl had to end her day there since she couldn't stay at school.

Opening the door and greeting the nurse, Callie kneeled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

« Listen baby, I know that you're sad and angry because you lost your mama. I know that. » She told her daughter, tears appearing in her eyes. « But I don't want you to use violence again! Ever! Mama and I haven't raised you that way. And I'm sorry that boy upset you, but I don't think that he wanted to annoy you. It's just a misunderstanding. Okay? I will see you tonight! »

Callie left the room with a twinge. She hated to see her baby like that, but she also knew that she had to let Sofia came to her and that she would talk when she would be ready.

Walking in front of the general desk, she stopped to check on her schedule. From far, Isaac was looking at her with fear. He didn't know what to do about what he saw. It was surely a mistake and he didn't want to upset one of the department heads being a simple intern.

After a moment, Callie noticed him, trying to avoid her gaze whenever she looked at him.

« What is it with you Carson? » She asked without looking at him.

« Uh... Nothing Dr. Torres... » He apologized.

« So stop staring at me please! I'm not in the mood! » Callie snapped at him.

« I... I'm sorry! » Isaac said as he walked away. He was so embarrassed and unfocused that he didn't see Joe who was running with some urgent lab results in her hand, and he bumped into her, making the resident lose her balance and fall.

« Carson! Be careful! » Joe yelled at him.

« Oh... I'm sorry... » He mumbled.

Joe stood up and noticed that he was paler than usual and totally embarrassed.

« It's okay... » She said. « What's going on? »

« Nothing...I'm, well... » He mumbled again.

« What? » Joe asked.

« Did you know Dr. Robbins well? » he asked her.

« Yeas, I mean I've lived with her. » Joe explained. « Don't get me wrong. We were not together. She used to live at Alex's place before we moved in together. »

« I didn't say anything! » Isaac interjected.

« Why are you asking me that? »

He took Joe's hand and led her to the nearest empty room.

« I saw a picture of her, on Twitter... » Isaac said.

« Okay... And? »

« The picture was apparently taken two days ago! » Isaac eventually said.

« What? Is that a joke? Or a prank? Right? You damned interns have nothing else to do? » Joe yelled at him.

« Wait! » Isaac said, taking his phone out from his pocket. « I can show you! »

« Go on... » Joe said, waiting for him to show her.

« What... It's not possible... » Isaac said, looking confusedly at Joe.

« What? » She asked.

« The account where it was published is no longer available! »

…...

Teddy Altman was at the hospital to face Richard Webber. She didn't want to annoy Bailey. The poor woman seemed to be having a hard time already.

Knowing where his office was and noticing that he had no surgery, the former head of cardiology knocked at his door.

« Come in » Webber said.

« Hi! » Teddy said, entering the office.

« Dr. Altman! » Richard cheerfully welcomed her. « What a pleasure to see you! »

« It's been a long time! » She said. « But I don't think that you're going to like my visit. »

Richard coughed and raised his head seriously.

« What is this about? »

« I will not beat about the bush. I know that you are linked to the man that had been harassing Arizona and Bailey. I just want to know his name. » Teddy coldly said.

« I don't know what you are talking about! » Webber replied, sitting back behind his desk.

« I don't have time to argue Richard! I need your help here. » Teddy told him.

« I can't I'm sorry Dr. Altman... » Richard confessed. « And you better keep away from all that mess... »

Teddy gulped. She had never seen her former chief so cold and so closed. This destabilized her and she found herself wordless.

« You're not alone Richard! » A voice said behind her suddenly. « What a surprise... Dr. Altman! It's a real pleasure to meet you in person! » The man said, walking into Webber's office.

« Who are you? » Teddy asked.

« Stewart Roney, nice to meet you. Richard had told me so much about you and your fantastic skills! It's an honor! »

« You better go Dr. Altman, I have important things to do. But try to take my advice! » Richard said, making her stand to get her out of his office.

« At last alone! » Roney said. « It's been a while Richard! »

« What do you want? Why are you here... » Webber said.

« I have a little favor to ask you... And I wanted to be sure you remember that your lovely daughter is still working late at night... »

« Don't you dare touch Maggie? She has got nothing to do with you! » Webber yelled.

« Don't worry Richard, I have so many other options... like that video from last week, where you are alone in that bar, with your vodka... So pathetic... » Roney smirked.

« What do you want from me? » Webber asked.

« It's not a big deal... It's about your dear Friend Miranda Bailey... »


	15. Last known adress

**AN : Hi guys!**

 **So, I don't know if you're spenting times on twitters or tumblr like I do, after reading 12456768965465463 theories about Calzona futures, I don't even know if we're going to see them back together one day.**

 **Anyway... Again and again thanlk you for the positive feedback! Follow and fav are great but REVIEWS Are Better!**

 **Alina is so amazing, you can thank her too because she's in my team and she Rocks!**

 **Thinks are going faster for everybody. Revelation, and drama as usual...**

 **You are all awesome and I wish you a nice reading!**

« I cannot believe my account has been closed! And by the FBI! This is totally crazy! » Lindsay yelled.

Seth wasn't really occupied by his husband's social network at the moment but more by Debra's rushing goodbye. The twitter account closed the day after Lindsay posted a picture of her. There was no doubt that his friend wasn't who she pretended to be.

« Honey, I know that you're upset, but don't worry, they will let you reopen it... » Seth told him, trying to reassure him.

« I know, but I'm losing money right now... At least they should tell me what I'm guilty off. » Lindsay replied. « Oh, and I almost forgot. I received a message from a guy who asked me when I took the picture with Debra... He said that she looked like one of his friends who is missing... It sounds weird to me... »

« I don't know if I should tell you but something happened with Debra, and I think it's related to the picture you posted. And I think it's why your account has been removed... » Seth confessed.

« What happened? » Lindsay asked, suddenly forgetting about his Twitter account.

« She's gone... I mean, she told me goodbye, yesterday, after kicking out a woman from her office. She told me to be careful, to not admit we were friends and to look after you and the kids. It was really strange and it was all done in a rush... She came out of nowhere and then she disappeared... And that mail you received... It can't be a coincidence... Answer him, maybe he can help us find out what happened to her... »

« What are you thinking about? That she's a fugitive or something? » Lindsay asked.

« I have no idea... »

…...

« Hey! It's Teddy, Am I bothering you? »

« No, it's okay. » Callie replied, taking a seat. « What's up? »

« Not a lot... I tried to talk to Webber, but he's not easy... He practically kicked me out of his office when a man came in. He seemed to know me, saying that Richard had told him amazing things about my work. » Teddy explained.

« You knew the man? » Callie asked.

« No, but he was charming. Maybe a little old for me, but very handsome and classy. A certain Romney? Or Romsey... Didn't really pay attention... »

« Wait, was it Roney? » Callie asked.

« Yeah, I guess, something sounding like that anyway... » Teddy said.

« I think we have our man Teddy... The day Arizona was assaulted, I spoke with Kepner. She told me that she had an appointment with that guy, and when Arizona found out, she freaked out, rushing in the room and kicking him out... Oh my god... How can I be so dumb! » Callie said.

« Go and find Kepner, we need to talk to her! » Teddy said. « I'm going to do some research about that bastard... I will call you back soon!

…...

Arizona was scowling in a brand new condo Agent Earwood had lead her in. It was a modern apartment, totally furnished with a classy minimalist decor.

« So here are your keys, your new ID and some random papers. » She told her.

Arizona didn't look at it and kept exploring the place. It was not personal, almost cold and she found it perfect.

« So I know what you want from me Anna... Listen Carefully! 'Hi, I'm Robin Graham! Nice to meet you! I've just arrived in Atlanta and it's fantastic. I'm single, never been married. Never ever been anything actually. I'm one day old but I know that I look older... » Arizona said sarcastically. « 'I'm working in a drug store across the street... So I can go to work in less than 2 minutes. I can't cross a lot of people... And anyway, I don't like people... I'm kind of an outbreak monkey you now... Everything I touch is contained by Steward Roney. He can threaten you, you will have nothing to say... He will always be stronger...' »

« Are you finished? » Earwood Asked. « So the plan is to make yourself invisible. You know the rules! No friendships, no dates, no hanging out with colleagues after work... I know it's frustrating, but we need you for that trial... We really need you. »

Arizona sighed and looked all over the place. She knew what she was going to do. She was planning something but she needed to be a good little soldier right now. Even Agent Earwood had to forget about her for her plan to work. So, she would be Robin Graham, an uninteresting woman with an uninteresting life for a while.

…...

Miranda Bailey was in her office with a box in her hand. She couldn't handle it anymore. She was quitting. She was at the point of no return and just wanted to end this.

She put the box on her desk and smiled sadly when a knock sounded at her door.

« Miranda, can I talk to you for a sec? » Webber asked.

« No. » She simply replied. « I know that you're going to do something. He found something to threaten you apparently. Anyway, I'm quitting. I'm done. He won. I'm leaving. I won't write that report. They can send me to jail if they want to, it wouldn't be worse than my actual life. I have my family with me so I'm going to focus on that for the moment... »

« You can't do that Bailey! Please listen to me! If anyone should quit it's me! » Webber said. « Don't worry, I'm going to do it the right way this time. It won't get Arizona's life back, but it will at least help you, I hope! »

…...

April was alone in the apartment she used to share with her husband. Even if they seemed to be getting closer, things were still complicated between them and Jackson wasn't ready to come back to her yet.

Between her broken marriage and the death of her best friend, April was on edge. She was about to take a nap when someone knocked at her door.

« April, it's Callie! Open up please! I need to talk to you! »

« I'm coming... » April replied, surprised by the identity of her non-expected guest.

She and Callie had never been close. Even when she became friends with Arizona, who was, at that time, her wife.

« What's up? » April asked, not really knowing what to say to Callie.

« Listen, do you remember that man you said Arizona warned you about? The one you told me she slapped? » Callie asked.

« Yeah... Of course I remember... »

« What was his name? »

« Stewart Roney... Why? » April asked.

« I think that he is the man who was harassing her and Bailey. » Callie confessed.

April signed and bent her head. She knew that something wasn't right when she told Arizona she had to meet that man. But instead of listening to her, she went to the appointment.

« I should have known... She was so freaked out when she heard that I had to meet him... » April said... « I screwed up... »

« What do you mean? » Callie asked.

« You know, it's not like I have a lot of friends at GSMH. I earned the respect of my colleagues now that I have served in the army. » Aprils explained. « But before that, I was always left aside. I'm not whining or anything but that's the truth... I didn't find my place among you all. But Arizona was there, all along. She was by my side when I lost Samuel, she was there a few weeks ago when even my own husband didn't want me back. And me... I left her on her own... She was alone during those months... »

« April, she wasn't alone... » Callie tried to help her to not blame herself.

« You don't know anything Callie because you didn't even notice it... » April said. « I don't want to make you feel guilty or anything, but after your divorce, she was very lonely. I know they didn't do it on purpose but people like Meredith, Derek, at that time, Alex or Maggie were around you. Of course you knew them for a longer time, but she was alone... It had been a really hard time for her. I was not in a good place either so I was not a good friend. »

« Why are you telling me that April? » Callie asked.

« I don't know. I feel like I had let her down, and it's killing me inside... »

…...

Two weeks had passed in Arizona's new life and she was now totally Robin Graham. She was thinking about the next step she had decided to take on her own. She had discreetly begun to purchase some items but she still had a lot of things to do.

She needed to contact an old acquaintance to get more information. But now was not a good time. She had to work for 8 hours and smile all day long at all the customers.

She entered the employees lounge, opened her locker and put her lab coat on. It was weird to wear that outside of her hospital...

Her hospital... What was happening there? How were her friends doing? How was her dear April? Her closest friend. She was like a sister after all the things they had been through, protecting each other. What about Bailey, Alex and all the others? And what about Callie... She surely had to be shocked by the news of her so called death. Callie had a big heart and she cared too much sometimes. But how was she now? How was she handling Sofia on her own?

Sighing softly, Arizona shook her head like if she wanted to throw away all those questions from her mind.

« Hi Robin! How are you doing? »

« Oh, hi Mark! I'm good and you? » Arizona replied.

« Here is what you asked me for. And I don't get why you couldn't do it on your own... » Mark said, giving Arizona an envelope.

« Thank you! I owe you one. » Arizona said, nodding and leaving him.

Mark Beecher was one of her new coworkers. He was a tall man in his early fifties. They used to talk a little each morning, about no particular subject.

Of course, Arizona was polite with every other employee but that was it. No attachment meant no pain and less risk of breaking the cover.

All days were the same. Day work and then heading to that cold apartment. Anna Earwood called her every night and came to see her twice a week to check on her. She didn't have any idea about the progress regarding Roney's cases or about what was happening in Seattle.

It wasn't that bad after all because knowing was devastating.

But Arizona had a plan. It was tricky, it was maybe not a good idea, but it was all she had left.

…...

« This is all I have found on that man. I'd be careful if I were you Ms. Altman! » Eric Cosgrave said.

He was the private investigator she and Callie had hired. He was supposed to be the best in the area and he had been working for 18 days now, collecting evidence and reports about Stewart Roney.

« What do you mean exactly? » Teddy asked him as he handed her the file.

« He's been involved in a lot of creepy case: threats, kidnapping, fraud, manslaughter, assault... But he always gets rid of the charges! He's got friends or people he forced to work for him everywhere. » Cosgrove said. « I have been really discreet but I'm sure he has noticed that I've been looking around about him. So, I advise you to wait a few weeks before attempting anything. Even if you are in a hurry? »

« No... I mean not really. I think he's responsible for my friend's death. So time is not the most important factor... » Teddy explained.

« Good. My work is done, but I repeat it: Be extremely careful. This man has no compassion and he's crazy! »

…...

 _Three weeks earlier_

 _Joe was home earlier than usual and it surprised Alex a lot. She wanted to talk to him about what Carson had told her but she was hesitating. She looked at him sitting on the couch. He was watching a movie and turned his head when she closed the door._

 _« Hey! You're home! Great! » He said, standing up and leaning to kiss her._

 _« Yeah... » she replied awkwardly, smiling a little too much._

 _« What's wrong? »_

 _« I talked with Carson today. » Joe replied._

 _« The intern guy? » Alex asked. « So what? »_

 _« Well he told me something funny... He said that he found a picture of Arizona on Twitter and that it was taken 2 days ago. And when he tried to show it to me, the account had been closed... »_

 _« What the hell? Doesn't he have other things to do! » Alex replied, angry._

 _« Listen, Alex, it sounds crazy, but he was really upset. And Deluca, the other intern that hates kids, he saw it to... As he used to live with Arizona, I guess he can't be wrong... » Joe explained._

 _As she finished her sentence, Alex was grabbing his jacket and he took her by the hand._

 _« Come on, I need to see them! »_

…...

20 days ago, Miranda Bailey was a shell. She was totally devastated had had decided to give up. She wasn't strong enough to handle so much pressure, she couldn't talk to anybody and she was losing hope.

But it happened and everything was easier. So that morning when she was coming back from her two weeks leave, she was feeling much better. She couldn't help but smile as she entered her office where she found some support card from her team.

Richard had done it. He had convened all of the surgeons and had explained to them the situation. He had talked about Stewart Roney and how he thought the man was a real friends of his for years before discovering his real nature.

He had told the truth about what had happened to Arizona and Bailey. He had explained how he let them down, and how guilty he felt.

He had apologized to Miranda in front of everybody and he had apologized to Sofia through Callie.

Richard was now free from his threat, but it wasn't over for Bailey

Now, everybody was aware about the case and Miranda had found the respect of her coworkers back.

The last thing she was hoping was that Roney won't threaten her anymore as she was closely monitored by her friends and family now. She needed that trial to be over and was waiting for one last thing: Arizona's return.

…...

Alex Karev was waiting at Joe's on his own. He was nervous, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea but he had done what he thought was the right.

It was crazy, totally unreal but was there anything normal in all this story? He lost a friend, his mentor. But, what if...

He took a sip of his beer and drummed his fingers on the counter, looking at his watch.

« You're Alex? » a voice asked behind him.

« Yeah, that's me... » He replied turning his stole to face the man he was waiting for. « You're not the man I talked to the other day! »

« No, it was my husband... » Seth replied. « I'm the one who needs answers so I came to Seattle. And I hope you can help me... »

« Dude, how can I trust you? » Alex asked.

« How can I trust you? You just sent a mail saying you knew Debra, then you only told us you wanted to talk, but only face to face... » Seth replied. « She told me not to trust anybody, so why would I trust you? »

« Wait... Who's Debra? » Alex asked.

« The woman in the photo! » Seth replied, handing him his phone with the picture.

Alex froze as he saw it. If it wasn't Arizona or a photoshoped picture, what was happening? He rubbed his temple nervously and took a long sip of his beer.

« You swear that picture was taken a little more than three weeks ago? » He asked.

« Of course! Why would I lie! » Seth replied, flustered by Alex's lack of confidence.

« Hear me well... that chick on the picture... What can you tell me about her, more than her name... » He asked Seth.

« Well, all I know is that she's a Lab searcher and went to Milwaukee to start fresh after a hard divorce. Her name is Debra Ryan. She told me she didn't have kids but she seemed to be comfortable with them. She's smart, funny but often sad and lost... » Seth replied. « Oh, and she's got a prosthetic leg. The left one. »

Alex put his hand on his mouth, biting his lip at the same time. He had a minute of hesitation but he looked directly in Seth's eyes.

« Dude have a seat... We have a lot to talk about... » Alex said as Seth sat on the closest stool.

« She left town two days after the picture was taken. And before leaving she gave me weird advice to look after my family and to be really careful. » Seth explained. « I knew her for a short time, but I... I don't know but she had a huge impact on me and my family. She's my friend... »

« She was mine... She is mine too... » Alex said. « Only, I thought she died in an accident more than two months ago... »

« What? » Seth asked. « I knew that something was up... I even thought she was a fugitive or something like that... So, who is really Debra Ryan? You knew her for long? »

« 7 years... » Alex replied. « She is my boss. I learned everything from her... »

«What's her job? » Seth asked.

« She's a surgeon. A Fetal and pediatric surgeon. One of the best in the country. She co-owns the hospital across the street. » Alex explained. « What the hell is going on dude? »

« Can you tell me more about her? What happened in her life? »

« First, her name is Arizona Robbins. She's divorced and she has got a kid, a 6 years old daughter. » Alex explained. « She's been involved in a creepy story with one of her patient's father, and she's been harassed for weeks, assaulted, threatened... And she was supposed to be dead in an ambulance accident... »

Seth was listening to Alex, stunned by what he was discovering about his friend's life. He ordered two beers and put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

« You're going to give me the whole story now! »

…...

At last that day was over. At last she could leave the store.

Arizona was now walking through the subway hallways. She didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter.

She entered the first train she found and sat at the end of it. She was nervous and looked everywhere around her. No one had entered the wagon so she sighed in relief and closed her eyes for a minute.

She opened her purse and took out the envelope Mark gave her in the morning. She grabbed the prepaid phone that was inside and dialed the number she had been keeping in mind for a few days now.

« Hello? » A voice answer.

« Hey, Nathalie? It's … Arizona Robbins... »

« Oh... How are you Arizona? » the woman asked.

« I'm fine... » Arizona lied. « I'm sorry to bother you, and I know that it's late in France, but I have something to ask you and I really hope you can help me... »

« Okay... What is it about? » Nathalie asked.

« I need you to tell me if you have a name or an address of the place your brother was settled at when he was in Tibet... » Arizona asked. « Anything, it's really important... »

« Well I think that I have letters he wrote me back in the day... I can check them. You need it now? » Nathalie asked.

« Please, it would be really helpful... » Arizona said. « I just... I need to see where Nick had been staying for so long... He was my best friend and I'll be there in a few days, so I just wanted to play a kind of tribute to him. »


	16. Lost in the city

**AN : Hi guys!**

 **So, things are going a little faster in that episode. Some characters are back, some are arriving.**

 **I'd like once again to thank you all for your support, follow and favs!** **Alina as usual has done an mazing job! She's just amazing!**

 **Abe from 12x04 even appear in that chapter, not as the same person of course, but he has the same purpose for Arizona.**

 **And about the updates... Please try to understand that writting Fanfiction is a hobby but that I have a lot of other things in my life and so do Alina... So be patient! It took me several hours to write and to Alina to correct, then publishing it...**

 **Reviews are still needed, wanted, waited! Two or three minutes of your time can make my day!**

 **So I hope that you like that chapter, please, tell me how you things are going to be in the next one. i'm curious to see if some of you can have the same ideas as me**

 **Have a nice reading and I see you soon!**

Eric Cossgrove was nervously waiting in the hallway, looking at his watch and rubbing his thigh. He looked at his charts to be sure nothing was missing just when the door in front of him opened.

« He's waiting for you Mr. Crossgrove, follow me. » the young secretary told him.

He followed her and entered the room. She led him to another door and she carefully knocked.

« Come on in » A voice said.

« Mr. Crossgrove is here. » The secretary said.

« Good ! Let him in ! »

Crossgrove smiled at her, nodding and entered the larger room. It was a huge office with full length windows with an incredible view of Seattle.

« So, tell me... »

« I did as you told me. Altman won't go against you, I warned her fiercely and I can assure you she won't go further... » Crossgrove explained.

« I hope so Mr. Crossgrove... And what about my second request ? »

« I was right. She's alive but she's been removed from Milwaukee. I'm trying to locate her right now, but you know, it will take a little more time. But I'm on it ! I'll find her Mr. Roney ! »

« That's what you're paid for... »

…...

Alex was in the attending lounge, having coffee and thinking about the unbelievable news he had received the day before. He had spent hours talking with Seth and now he was alone and didn't know what to do.

He wanted to tell somebody because it was something just a bit too big for him. But who could he warn ? His first thought was Bailey because she was also involved in the case, but there was also April who was having a very hard time dealing with the loss of her best friend. Or maybe someone neutral like Meredith ?

He was only sure that he wouldn't tell Callie. She was too on edge and he didn't know how she would react.

He was also wondering where Arizona was. Was she safe now ? Was she protected.

« Dr. Karev. ! » a nurse called him. « There's a man asking for you in the hall. »

« What ? »

« I paged you but you didn't answer ! There's a man waiting for you in the hall. He didn't give me his name. »

« Well tell him to wait because I've got surgery right now... » Alex said, leaving the room and walking to the OR.

The man in question was Seth. He wanted to meet Alex again and thank him before flying back to Milwaukee. Waiting for Alex in the hall, he was checking his mail on his phone while Callie arrived for her day work, holding her coffee. Seth turned without warning and bumped into her, receiving all the coffee on his shirt.

« Oh my God ! I'm so sorry ! » Callie apologized.

« Oh, no, it's my fault ! I should have paid attention... » Seth replied. « It's nothing ! »

« Your shirt ! I'm sorry ! » Callie repeated. « I can give you something to change into... Follow me... »

…...

Arizona was standing in front of her locker in the employees lounge. She put her lab coat on, grabbed her identity tag and sighed. She had already begun to gather some items in that locker : some clothes, some cash and even some bottles of water.

She wouldn't be able to flee to Tibet. Her fake passport was surely registered everywhere and she was stuck in this boring life, between the uninteresting job and the non-personal condo.

At this point she was so depressed that she wasn't able to play pretend anymore.

Taking off her lab coat, she took out her money and left the drug store.

She had nowhere to go, she had no one to talk to. She was stuck in this city she didn't know and she only wanted to get back to a little less than three years ago, back to her family and her house in Seattle, back to her job and her friends.

Everything was hurting her. She didn't want to think about the past either because it was bringing back painful memories.

She was on the sidewalk and she couldn't move, she couldn't talk. She was just standing, her gaze lost in space but she was brought out of her daydream by her phone buzzing.

Of course, it was Agent Earwood. Arizona looked at it for a second as she began to walk, and eventually dropped it in the first trash can she found.

She felt relieved. She was feeling free. And so, she kept on walking through the streets of Atlanta without a real goal, without a real destination. All she wanted at that moment was to forget about her life in Seattle, about Debra, about Robin...

…...

« Please, have a seat ! » Callie told Seth, entering her office. « I'm very sorry, Mr. ? »

« Jefferson, Seth Jefferson. But please, call me Seth ! »

« Alright ! So Seth, what brings you here ? Are you looking for a patient ? » Callie asked as he took off his shirt.

Callie looked at him and blushed. He was a very impressive man, physically speaking, tall and very athletic. She blushed a little and handed him a scrub top.

« Well, I wanted to see Dr. Karev but apparently he's in surgery. » Seth explained, putting on the scrub top.

« I'm going to give that to the laundry service. » Callie said. « So you know Alex ? »

« Yeah... I mean, I met him recently, and we... well it's a complicated story but we have a friend in common. » Seth said, trying not to say too much but trying to stay credible. « You know him ? »

« Yes, we're friends. » Callie said. « Do you want me to look if he's going to be busy for a long time ? »

« That will be nice … I'm sorry I didn't ask your name... » Seth politely asked.

« Oh. I'm Dr. Torres, Callie Torres. » She replied as Seth immediately remembered who she was after his long talk with Alex.

« Oh, yeah. » He mumbled. « That'd be great Dr. Torres... »

…...

« Seth ? What are you doing here ? And why are you wearing that ? » Alex said as he finally met Seth in the lounge a few hours later.

« I wanted to talk to you and Dr. Torres bumped her coffee on my shirt, so she offered me that so I won't have to be half naked in the hospital... » Seth explained, smiling.

« You met Torres ? »

« Yeah... She's very nice... And hot ! »

Alex looked at him with a surprised gaze. « Aren't you supposed to be gay ? »

« Yes I am, but I have eyes too, and she's hot ! » Seth replied.

« Who is hot ? » April asked entering the room, followed by Isaac Carson.

« Dr. Torres ! » Seth replied.

Isaac nodded in agreement then saw Seth and recognized him. He suddenly became very pale and April noticed it.

« What's wrong Carson ? »

« Oh... Nothing... » He replied, looking at Seth and Alex.

« Yeah, dude, what's wrong ? » Alex asked, getting what was going on.

« Nothing really... » Isaac lied.

« Hey Kepner, Avery was looking for you, he seemed pissed... » Alex lied.

« What's going on, again ? » April grumbled, leaving the room in a rush.

Once alone in the lounge with the young intern and Seth, Alex stood up and approached Isaac.

« You ! You don't know anything, you haven't seen anything. You don't ask any questions and you just shut up and I'll try to let you work here... Understood ? » Alex stated. « So now get out of here and keep your stupid mouth shut ! »

Isaac nodded silently and got out of the room.

« It's not a good idea for you to come here. This place seems big but everybody knows everybody. » Alex said.

« I see that... Don't worry, I'm leaving tomorrow. But I'd like to offer you a drink tonight if you're up for it. »

« You bet ! »

…...

It was the end of her shift and Callie was exhausted. She had been called for several emergencies but didn't lost any patient and that was a good thing.

She was walking to the parking lot and was excited to go back home. As she was about to get in her car a voice called her from behind. »

« Callie ! »

Callie turned back and saw the familiar face she didn't really want to see.

« What do you want Sally ? »

« I'm sorry to bother you here, but since you didn't pick up my calls, it was the only way for me ... »

« What do you want ? » Callie cut her off.

« I'm sorry Callie. I left you in a hard moment. I was just thinking about myself. » Sally told her. « I thought you weren't into our relationship. I mean not really. I was getting attached to you, so I tried to protect myself... »

« Why are you here ? »

« I wanted to know if you'd like to go for a drink or something ? » Sally asked goofily.

« I'm sorry Sally but we're done. It's not only the fact that you disappeared without any warning after Arizona's death. Of course I would have needed you to support me. But... I don't love you I'm sorry. » Callie said coldly. « We had a good time together, but it won't go further. »

« But... Can we try at least ? I need you to give me a second chance ! Please ! » Sally begged.

« I'm sorry, I can't. » Callie said, smiling sadly at her and getting in her car.

Sally stayed in the parking lot, looking at the car wheeling away. She took her phone out and dialed a number.

« Hey ! It didn't work, I'm sorry Stew... » Sally said. « I don't think she will let me be around her anytime soon... »

« Don't worry, I have another mission for you. You're going to Atlanta ! Your plane leaves at 6 tomorrow. » Roney replied, hanging up and looking at some photo of Arizona one of his investigators just sent him.

…...

A lot of things were going on around her, Arizona was sitting at the bus station, on her own. It was nearly midnight, and she didn't know what to do again. She had just bought a bottle of tequila and was drinking it, on a bench.

She was alone, without an identity, scared, sad, and angry and she had already drank a little too much.

She didn't have enough money to buy a bus ticket and anyways she didn't even know where to go. Everybody believed she was dead and if she showed up it would break the cover and Roney would certainly kill her.

Totally lost, she took another sip from her bottle and sighed loudly when an old man sat next to her.

« Rough day ? » he asked.

« Yeah... » Arizona replied, without looking at him.

The man seemed to be homeless. He was wearing used and dirty clothes and had a big grey beard.

« Where are you going ? » he asked.

« If only I knew... » Arizona whispered.

She was beginning to cry. Surely, Anna Earwood would be here any second and will take her to another town. Or maybe she will put her in a jail so she could control everything she would do and prevent her from disappearing.

« I'm Abraham. But everybody calls me Abe... » The old man said.

« I'm Arizona... » She replied.

« What's your story Arizona ? » he asked her.

« I'm sorry Abe, I don't want to talk about it... » Arizona said shaking her head before drinking again.

« You know, alcohol is not the solution. I can tell you, it's the reason I'm on the streets. » Abe confessed. « I began to drink after work with my coworkers. Then, I began to drink at work because I was bored. It was just a way to make time go faster, I thought. And then, I began to drink before going to work because I was addicted. And finally I was always drunk... So I lost my job, then my wife left with the kids. I lost my friends, my family didn't want to have anything to do with me, and eventually, I lost my house... »

Arizona didn't reply but nodded silently, wiping a tear from her cheek.

« It was 15 years ago... » Abe said. « So seeing you right here, you're not in the worst place darling... »

« Wanna bet ? I have no home, no friends no family, no job. I'm dead to them, literally. I have a psycho man who want to kill me or whatever and the FBI who think they can protect me. I'm alone and I miss my daughter so much... » Arizona said. « And also I think I'm still in love with my ex who had moved on with her life a long time ago. And I have one leg... »

Abe looked at her and laughed loudly. Raising her head, Arizona followed him and laughed, almost hysterically. They kept laughing for a long time, bringing people's attention to them but they didn't care.

« We're so fucked up ! » Abe stated, still laughing.

« Yeah... » Arizona nodded.

« At least, I don't have the FBI looking for me ! » Abe said as a comfortable silence settled between them.

Arizona looked at him and smiled.

« Thanks for that Abe... » Arizona said.

« You're welcome ! » He replied, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. « And I'm sure that there are people who are waiting for you somewhere darling ! »

« Nope... They all think I'm dead... » Arizona sadly smiled. « I'm in trouble... Big trouble... »

« You don't know anyone who can help you ? Someone with underground connections ? Like someone in the mafia ? » Abe joked...

« I used to know someone like that... A man, nearly your age... I always heard that he was... you know, able to do anything for his family even if it was not really legal... And he's rich, like crazy rich... » Arizona confessed.

« So go and call him... » Abe said.

« Ah ah... I'm the last person he would want to hear from... » Arizona said... « We have never been close and he surely thinks I'm dead and is happy about that... »

« What do you have to loose ? » Abe asked... « And who is he to you exactly ? »

« You're right... I should call him... » Arizona replied. « He is my former father in law actually... »

…...

The day after, Alex knew what he had to do now. He was walking through the hallway when he saw Meredith talking with a resident. He made a sign to her and the dirty blond ended her talk to join him.

« What is it ? » she asked him, noticing he was breathing loudly.

« I'm looking for Bailey, have you seen her ? Wasn't she supposed to be in the OR with you ? » Alex asked.

« Yes, she's checking the patient's vitals. What's going on Alex ? » Meredith asked a bit worried.

« It's... I just need to talk to her... » He said.

« Well, everybody wants to see her lately... Altman was here and seemed eager to talk to her... » Meredith said.

« Which room is it ? » Alex said, understanding that Teddy was surely here to talk about Arizona.

« Come with me... » Meredith said as they walked to find Miranda. « It's the last one on the left. »

Alex went on and saw Teddy leaning against the wall while Bailey was in the room apparently talking with the patient's family.

« Hey ! » Alex greeted her.

« Karev... What are you... » Teddy asked, looking at him puzzled.

« I have to talk to Bailey... » he said, looking for answers in Teddy's eyes.

« Yeah, me too... » She replied, noticing Alex insistent gaze. « I want to ask her something about Arizona... »

Alex gulped and it was too late. Teddy was now sure that he wanted to talk about the same subject with the chief of surgery who was opening the door, surprised to find the two surgeons waiting for her.

« I don't have time for any of you ! » Bailey snapped at them, walking to her office.

« Bailey ! Wait ! It's about Arizona ! » Teddy said, making Miranda stop and turn back to her.

« I have nothing more to say... Dr. Robbins is no longer here and it's not really easy for me... »

« Are you sure about that ? » Alex cut her off.

Teddy immediately stared at him while Bailey remained frozen in the middle of the hallway. The three of them remained stuck for a while, not knowing what to say or how to say it.

« Follow me to my office please... » Miranda eventually stated, walking to her office followed awkwardly by Alex and a stunned Teddy.

…...

When they arrived, Miranda took a quick look in the hallway then locked her door. She looked at Karev and took a seat behind her desk.

« How do you know? » Miranda asked.

« It's a long story, but I know... » Alex said.

« Is she alright? »

« She was, three weeks ago, but she disappeared... » Alex confessed.

Teddy was witnessing the conversation but remained stunned, her eyebrows raised and her mind becoming dizzy.

« Wait! Wait! Wait! What the hell are you talking about! » She yelled.

« Oh crap... » Alex said. « She didn't know did she? »

Teddy sat on the couch and kept looking at her two colleagues.

« Listen Teddy... I ... » Bailey mumbled... « Arizona is not dead... Or at least she didn't die in that accident. »

« I knew it... » Teddy said, nodding and crying at the same time. « I knew that something was wrong! »

The three surgeons were a little overwhelmed by the revelation they just shared and Alex broke the silence.

« We have to do something! » he said. « We need to find her, or to … I don't know! »

« She's with the FBI, there's no way you're going to find her... And even if by a miracle you do, bringing her back here will put her in danger... » Miranda said.

« We better not tell Callie. » Teddy said. « She wants answers but I think that she's too much involved emotionally. I mean we all are... »

« So what are we going to do now? » Alex asked.

No words were spoken, no idea came. The three of them found themselves helpless and with no idea what to do.

…...

Arizona was still at the bus station. She had fallen asleep on the bench. She began to wake up slowly, numbed with cold and a big headache going on. Abe was gone and she was now on her own. She had no idea what time it was. She stretched her body and stood up, wincing because of pain. She had kept her prosthetic for a little too long and that was not a good idea.

She searched in her pocket and found a coin. She inserted it in the first pay phone she found. She dialed the number and sighed deeply, thinking it was the most stupid idea she ever had, but she clearly had no other alternative.

« Hello... » a raspy voice answer.

« Mr. Torres? »

« Yes. Who's speaking? » he asked.

« I know you surely believe that I'm dead but I ne... »

The communication was suddenly cut and Arizona felt someone behind her.

« It's not a good idea Dr. Robbins... » Someone whispered in her ear.

She turned slowly and gulped, unable to say anything as a gun was pointing at her.

« Let's go, the car is waiting for us! »


	17. Lay up

**AN : Hey guys!**

 **I don't know you but I don't really like the last episode. I was expecting at least a little screen time for Arizona, and of course she was barely seen... Whatever.**

 **So what about this Chapter? A lot of thing are going to happen. And I have to warn you : nobody is safe! There will be dead soon! And of course drama, but fun... And Maybe love... And don't be so sure that Calzona will be endgame! I love torturing you!**

 **I'm actually working on a future story and I'm looking for people who can help me regarding US justice system. Contact me by MP! I'd like to work with people on the story too. If you're interested, don't hesitate!**

 **Alina, as usual has done an Amazing job! Don't forget to thanks her in the review!**  
 **Oh, and talk about review! I need them, I want them I love them!**  
 **And thanks for those who take the time to leave reviews! And to follow and fav if you love what we're writting!**

 **I leave you and let you enjoy your reading!**

 **...**

Arizona gasped looking at the woman in front of her. After everything she had been through she had almost forgotten what the other woman looked like. It's true that she had been doing everything she could to avoid her in Seattle. But now it was a whole different story.

"So it was true." Arizona simply stated. "I don't know who you are to him or what he could have threatened you with to make you do all this but I guess that dating my ex-wife was part of the plan?"

"It was..." Sally replied. "But hurry up, we have to go..."

She pushed Arizona to make her walk. It was early in the morning, so the station was deserted. Arizona was limping because her prosthetic was hurting her badly, but that was irritating Sally who wanted to walk faster.

"Let's go! We have a plane to catch!" the redhead stated, still pointing her gun to Arizona's back.

As they were approaching the corner of the driver's lounge, their walk was ended by a sudden and heavy strike, followed by a loud fall. Not realizing what was happening Arizona tried to run and hide behind an advertising panel but because of the pain in her leg, she fell on the ground.

"Arizona!" A voice said as the blonde rolled her body to face the man.

"Abe? What the hell?"

"Come here!" Abe said, giving Arizona a hand to help her stand up. "I knew that crutch would help me one day!"

"What did you just do?" Arizona asked stunned as she walked, being directed by Abe, inside the driver's lounge.

"I slammed her with my crutch..." The old man simply replied. "Listen, I've been staying at this station for years now, most of the drivers are my friends. I talked to Tino who owes me a favor. His bus is leaving in 20 minutes, and you are going to get in it!"

Arizona looked at him, totally stunned. She was still under the shock of her confrontation with Sally and wasn't really able to understand what Abe was telling her.

"You're going to go to this address when you'll reach your destination. You'll find Connie." Abe explained. "She's an old friend and she's one of the last few people who still care about me. I'll call her later. She will help you. You can stay at her place as long as you need to figure out what you're gonna do."

"Abe..."

"Don't worry about that beauty. She'll sleep a little and she'll wake up on the bench you used last night with her feet and her hands tied. I didn't hit her that hard..." Abe said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you and your sister to get involved in this chaos..." Arizona said, taking the piece of paper Abe was handing her.

"I'll be fine..." Abe said. "No one knows my real name here. I'm just a poor homeless old jerk. No one ever pays attention to me. And no one could link you to me or to Connie. That's the perfect plan for you..."

Arizona nodded, with tears in her eyes. "I ..."

"I know. No need to say it. I know..." Abe replied. "So, come here now. In case she wasn't alone..."

She followed him out of the room and into a tight hallway. It was a cold and dirty place. It was not very easy to feel safe, but Arizona trusted the old man, blindly.

He knocked at a door strongly and looked at Arizona.

"Tino is here, he should be ready in a minute. He will show you the way to the bus." He explained as the door opened. "Hey Tino buddy! How 'you doin'?"

"Hey!" The man replied. "I was about to go. So she is your niece?"

"Yeah!" Abe lied. "Say hi Sharon!"

"Hi!" Arizona, now named Sharon, mumbled awkwardly.

"You better treat her like your own daughter man!" Abe warned him.

"Don't worry! She will be my princess! Right Sharon?" Tino winked playfully.

"Right! And where are we going?" Arizona asked.

"Miami!"

. . . . . . . .

As if things weren't uncomfortable enough, April had decided to invite people over for a dinner, at her place. It was Jackson's place but for the moment, she was living in the apartment on her own while Jackson was staying at a hotel.

Things were getting a little better between them but they still had a long way to go before being able to be happy together again.

So to avoid her loneliness and sadness, she had prepared a huge dinner for her friends and coworkers. Alex, Meredith, Maggie, Owen, Callie, Ben and Bailey were there. She wanted to reunite everybody for the first time since Webber mea culpa.

People had been a little surprised and were even reluctant at first. But thinking twice, those who were available had made it to the dinner. So here they were, all settled around the table in April's living room, sharing a dinner and talking about anything and everything.

Sitting in front of Miranda, Alex wasn't feeling comfortable. The two of them hadn't really talked much about Arizona, and he found himself nervous. Bailey was now used to faking her emotions when someone talked about Arizona. But it was new to Alex, and he wasn't known for being a good actor.

"So April, this sauce is amazing!" Bailey said. "I'm going to have to ask you for the recipe!"

"That's right Kepner, you're a really great cook!" Meredith followed. She was sitting next to Alex and had noticed that the pediatric surgeon wasn't behaving as usual. He was quiet and was avoiding everybody's gaze. He was playing with his food while normally Karev would have already emptied more than one plate.

"What's wrong Alex?" Meredith asked him privately.

"Nothing, I'm not... You know... Not in the mood to talk..."

"Come on! Try to be civilized! It's not every day that you get to eat a balanced meal." Meredith tried to tease him.

"Yeah, that's right..." Alex replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Really, you're being weird... What' going on?" Meredith insisted.

"Nothing! Leave me alone please!" Alex yelled back, standing up and leaving the table.

Everybody was surprised by Alex's sudden reaction and an awkward silence settled for a few minutes. Everybody was looking at each other and April was on edge.

"I'm going to check on him..." Meredith said, leaving the table and going after Alex.

"Does anyone know what's up with him?" Owen asked.

"I don't really know, but maybe it has something to do with Dr. Robbin..." Ben guessed. "I mean, they were close and maybe..."

"I'm going to bring the desert..." April apologized, with tears in her eyes and started walking to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about that... I know they were friends..." Owen apologized.

"She's gone, and it sucks... I'm sad too, and angry, but we have to move forward. We have to... For Arizona because she was the best example that even after a traumatic event, even if it's hard and even if it takes a long time, the sun will shine one day..." Callie said tearfully with a tremble in her voice. "She was the one, you know, for me. She was my big love and I lost her. So did Sofia. I know that you miss her, and it's normal. But we have to be strong and support each other. Right?"

"You're right Torres." Bailey smiled. "She deserves that."

...

Everything was again totally out of control for her but for the first time in weeks, even if she didn't know what was going to happen to her, Arizona was sleeping deeply in the bus that was taking her to Miami.

Abe had helped her, without even knowing her. And she had immediately trusted him and was on her way to meet a certain Connie in Miami.

So when the bus stopped she didn't even wake up. Tino had to shake her slowly to make her open her eyes.

"Hey, Miss! We have arrived!" Tino whispered, looking at the blonde as she slowly woke up.

"Okay" Arizona mumbled, trying to gather her thoughts before standing up.

"That's for you." Tino said as he handed her a paper bag. "It's from your uncle."

"Thank you Tino..." She replied, leaving the bus.

She walked to the nearest bench and sat, wincing of pain because of her prosthetic.

Was it fate that was bringing her in Callie's childhood town? The idea made Arizona smile with nostalgia. She had never visited Miami with her ex-wife when they were together, but now, here she was without any idea about what to do next.

She stretched her body and sighed yearningly. She was thinking she had made the wrong choice. She was sure that she would have been better off under the FBI's protection but what was done was done.

"Embrace your bad choices Robbins..." She said, opening the paper bag Tino gave her. She was surprised to find a pre-paid phone, a water bottle, some cookies and 150 dollars in cash. There was a little note from Abe telling her to go to the nearest motel and have a good night's sleep before calling Connie the next morning.

Arizona obeyed and without hesitation walked to the Blue Sunset Motel she had noticed a few feet away. It was a really cheap Motel but it was perfect for her.

After taking a room for the night and paying for it, she took the keys. It was room 502... Fate was playing with her one more time.

She sat on the bed after locking the door and took out the phone. Looking at it, she only wanted to do one thing, and well after all this time, she could do it. Anna Earwood wouldn't be there to yell at her afterwards. I was nearly 11 PM in Miami so she would probably be at home, having dinner...

...

"You're right Torres." Bailey smiled. "She deserves that." Bailey said as her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen to see the number calling her but it was showing nothing.

"Excuse me..." Bailey said as she left the table with her phone while Meredith and Alex were coming back.

She opened a door and found herself in the bathroom. "Hello?"

Bailey heard nothing but a heavy breath. "Hi Miranda!" Arizona said with a weak voice, making it hard to recognize. "I'm alright. I just wanted you to know that. Please take care of yourself and keep an eye on April and Sof for me. Be strong!" And she hung up.

Miranda wasn't sure about what she had just heard but she remained frozen for a long moment. She leaned against the wall and smiled in relief.

"Miranda? Who was calling you?" Ben asked as he opened the door to check on his wife.

"Nothing, it was a mistake..." Miranda said though she was still smiling. She followed her husband and they took their seats back around the table where April had brought the desert.

Bailey looked at Alex who was still uncomfortable. "Everything is alright Karev." She simply said, taking advantage of the other guests marveling about April's cake.

Alex raised his head and looked back at Bailey looking for answers. "Yeah?" He asked implicitly.

"Yeah, everything is alright." Miranda smiled at him.

...

Arizona woke up late that morning. It was almost 10 when she opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her stump. It was still swollen and was hurting.

Sighing, she grabbed the prepaid phone and the note Abe left. It had his friend's number. It was time to call her.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hello... Are you Connie?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'm a friend of Abe." Arizona replied.

"Oh, you are Sharon? Right?" Connie asked.

"Yeah..." Arizona mumbled.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Blue Sunset Motel near the bus station..." Arizona explained.

"Ok. Be ready in 30 minutes. I pick you up." Connie said and hung up.

...

Callie was waiting for Teddy. The cardio surgeon wasn't taking her calls and she was a little worried about that. The two of them had followed Crossgrove's advice and were trying to look for information about Roney on their own very discreetly.

The last time they spoke, Teddy was supposed to question Bailey but she hadn't talked to Callie since.

That's why Callie decided to wait for her in front of the hotel she was staying in.

As soon as she saw her getting off the elevator, Callie rushed and greeted her. "Hey!" She said from behind Teddy making her jump.

"Oh! Hey Callie" Teddy replied.

"I've been waiting for updates..." Callie said, walking by Teddy's side to the exit.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I've been sick. Stomach flu you know..." Teddy lied. "But I'm good now."

As the two women walked out of the hotel, Callie noticed Teddy's anxious look.

"You want to go for a coffee or something?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah! There's a coffee place across the street. "Teddy replied, pointing towards it.

"Perfect!" Callie said, following her friend.

Once settled, Callie couldn't take it any longer. "What's wrong Teddy? You seem upset..."

Teddy locked her eyes on the ground and rubber her forehead nervously. She couldn't tell Callie even if it was the only thing she wanted to do. She was still shocked by Bailey's revelation herself, so she knew that telling Callie would be the worst idea.

"It's nothing..." Teddy lied, unable to restrain her tears. She tried to wipe them away fast but Callie had seen them.

"Tell me!" Callie insisted.

"I just miss her and I think that what we are doing is useless... It's just running after a ghost..." Teddy said. "And I don't want to live in that painful memory. I think it's time for us to accept that she's not here anymore and to let it go..."

"What?" Callie asked confused. "Why now? We were going somewhere..."

"I have a feeling that we need to stop Callie. It's too late, he's too strong. Remember what the investigator told us." Teddy insisted. "I don't think Arizona would like us to be in danger anyway..."

Callie coughed a little and took a sip of her coffee. Teddy was right and it was bothering her. She had tried to avoid thinking about Arizona's death, focusing on her search for truth. It had been an amazing loop hole. So what would she do now if she followed Teddy request.

"I don't know Teddy." Callie whispered, feeling her body shaking in stress. "I feel like I'm..."

"As I told you, she wouldn't want you to endanger yourself or Sofia. Trust me... Let it go..." Teddy repeated, trying to get her friend away from Roney and preventing her from making a stupid mistake.

...

Arizona got out of the car and followed the old lady. They hadn't exchanged a word during the short ride and she wasn't feeling really comfortable. She blindly followed her as she entered a private apartment complex. It was an old building, probably built in the seventies.

Connie opened the door and allowed Arizona enter. It was a big apartment with a huge living room and an open plan kitchen.

"Follow me." Connie said, crossing the room and entering a small hallway. "Here is my room. Don't you dare go in there! And here, is yours. There's the bathroom and some fresh clothes. They belong to my daughter but she doesn't live here anymore. I think they're going to be a little too big for you, but it's all I can offer you at the moment. Make yourself comfortable. Here is a key to the apartment. The Code for the door is on keyring. I'm going now I have a date. See you later!"

She closed the door behind her, leaving Arizona in the room which felt like she was stuck in the eighties. Arizona looked around and walked to the bathroom, finding a bathtub. That was exactly what she needed right now.

...

The next day after a good night's sleep, Arizona was feeling very good. Better than she had been in a few months. She got out of her room and met Connie in the kitchen. The old lady had prepared a giant breakfast and Arizona approached her shyly.

"Have a seat and eat! You need it!" Connie said. "And if I don't feed you well, Abe is going to kill me!"

"You know him for a long time?" Arizona asked, sitting and grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"You bet! You weren't even born then!" Connie said. "He was my first lover... And I think I made a terrible mistake when I let him go... And what about you? I didn't know Abe had a niece."

"Well he and my parents didn't get along well so I don't know him for that long..." Arizona lied, eating a pancake. "He's a really amazing man."

"Totally true!" Connie smiled. "So, I'm going out. I have a date. What are you doing today? You staying in?"

"I think I'm going to see an old friend." Arizona said. "I have a favor to ask him."

"Okay... Try to not make noise if you get back home late!" Connie warned her.

...

After a quick look on the internet, Arizona had found the address she was looking for. She had taken a cab and was now in front of big house in a rich neighborhood. She knew Callie's family was rich and now that she was in front of her parent's house, it was more than obvious.

She looked around her to see if someone had followed her and took out her phone.

"Hello..." A voice said.

"Hello Mr. Torres. I need to see you right now. I'm in front of your house and I need your help." Arizona said speedily.

"What... Is that you Arizona?" Carlos Torres mumbled, looking through a window and seeing her on the sidewalk. He immediately hung up and got out of his house. Arizona was waiting nervously and sighed in relief when she saw him opening the gate.

"Come in..." He told her, looking at her, surprised.

Arizona followed him through his backyard to a shed, safe from prying eyes. He let her get in and closed the door behind them, making sure nobody had seen them.

"For God's sake! What are you doing here! Callie told me you died in an accident! I was at your funeral!" Carlos said, shocked to see his former daughter in law in front of him. "Sofia was devastated, your friends..."

"It's a long story..." Arizona said. "I thought that maybe you could help me."

"What do you mean? What have you done?" Carlos asked her.

"I'm in trouble. A man wants me dead and I escaped the FBI..." Arizona replied

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! Absolutely not! What is happening is bigger than me. I had to testify against a powerful man that killed his stepson and his wife." Arizona explained him. "The FBI had gotten me in the witness protection program and faked my death. It was supposed to protect me and my family from any threat... But he found me and I freaked out and now I'm on my own and I don't know what to do..."

Carlos listened to Arizona, asking all the details of the story. He was impressed to hear everything she had been through.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"I don't know... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'm putting you and your wife in danger..."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself and my wife. We're talking about you... What's the name of that guy?"

"Stewart Roney." Arizona replied.

"Alright... I'm going to figure this out..." Carlos said. "You're going to go back to your friend's place and you are not going to move from there! I will contact you in a few days. Just leave me the address on this piece of paper."

"Mr. Torres, I don't want you to feel forced to do anything for me..." Arizona said.

"You are the mother of my grand-daughter. I owe it to her to protect you." Carlos replied. "I'm going to contact my lawyer and explain him the circumstances. Maybe he will find a way to make things work out. So now, you are going to give me all the details"

...

It was a quiet day at GSMH. Miranda Bailey was in her office and was working on a resident's transfer case when she was brought out of her focus by a person entering her office without knocking.

"Dr. Bailey, we have to talk." Agent Earwood said.

"What can I do for you?" Bailey asked has she raised her eyes from her computer.

"You know why I'm here." Earwood Stated. "I know she called you."

Bailey clenched her fists and undulated her shoulders in stress and sighed. "Aren't you the one who was supposed to protect her? So why are you here asking me where she is!"

"Please, it's really important. He knows that she's alive and had even sent someone to intercept her!" Earwood explained. "All I know is that she managed to flee, but right now I don't know where she is. I don't even know why she left our protection."

"If you know she called me, then you know that she didn't tell me where she was. She just told me she was okay and that's it." Bailey replied coldly.

"You may have an idea. Maybe she's hiding at a friend's place? A relative? A colleague?" Earwood said. "I need to find her! The day she left, I was about to tell her that our files against Roney were closed. We have everything we needed to send him to jail for years! But we need her testimony!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. I have no idea where she can be." Bailey said.

"Do you think her ex-wife might help us?" Earwood asked.

"What are you going to tell her? She will know that something is up, she's not stupid." Miranda said. "So please leave her and her daughter alone. It's better for them not to know the truth now."

...

"What's wrong with Karev?" Callie asked Meredith as they walked to the nurse's desk after a surgery. "Did he tell you anything yesterday? Because he was being weird... And who is the guy he has been hanging out with?"

"I don't know, he told me that he got into an argument with Joe... I didn't ask more. He's not really talkative. And what guy are you talking about?" Meredith asked.

"His name is Seth. He's tall, shaved head, black, mid-thirties... I met him the other day, he told me they had friends in common." Callie said. "He was really nice."

"So what is this about? You want me to ask Alex if he's available or something. But I don't know about any such guy. Never heard Alex talk about a Seth." Meredith explained.

"You know what, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. I need to change my mind. So why not..." Callie replied.

"Okay, I'll ask Alex the next time I see him."

"What do you want to ask me?" Alex said, arriving behind the two woman and making them jump in surprise.

"Torres wants to go on a date with your hot friend." Meredith immediately replied.

"Which friend?" Alex asked, looking at Callie.

"Seth!" Meredith replied.

Alex opened big eyes and smirked. "Forget about it Torres!" He said, walking away and smiling.

"At least you made him smile!" Meredith said, following Alex.

...

Two days later, Arizona was at Connie's, on her own. She hadn't left the apartment since she met Carlos Torres and was running in circles in the little room Connie had offered her. She wasn't' sure if asking help from that man was a good idea. He was just a great businessman, that didn't mean he was dishonest and had some weird people working for him. She was waiting for Agent Earwood to knock at the door after Carlos contact the FBI and inform them that his daughter's ex-wife that he never really appreciated was in Miami.

After all, it was surely the best solution. Going back to the FBI and letting them take care of everything. Maybe she should call Anna Earwood now and everything will get back in order.

She didn't have time to keep her paranoid thoughts going as a knock on the door caught her attention. She slowly crossed the living room and looked through the peephole. It was Carlos. Sighing in relief she opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Torres..." Arizona said, impressed as usual when she saw him.

"I have some news for you." Carlos frankly said. "I talked with one of my lawyers. Everything is going to be okay. Pack your stuff!"

"Wait! What did he tell you?" Arizona asked. "And where do you want me to go?"

"He will explain everything to you in the plane." Carlos said.

"The plane?" Arizona asked confused.

"We're going to Seattle, right now!"

...

 **I was supposed to finish the chapter Friday night, but as a lot of you heard, there's been those horrible attacks in Paris.**  
 **I'm french and I have a lot of friends and family who are living in the district those terrorist killed more than 130 innocent people. So I've been very upset, first for them (don't worry everybody is safe, my brother in law is injured but it's nothing serious) And then for totaly shocked by the facts and the extent of the attack.**

 **So, now that we have cried for those innocent life stolen, it's time for us to raise our head and to live our life without fearing them! They won't win! We are stronger than them!**


	18. Losing control

**AN : Hey guys!**

 **How are you doing? Here everything's better. I'm still a little under the shock, but everybody is very supportive towar each other and it's really nice to feel it!**

 **so wow! Chapter 18... That's a big part... Someone is going to leave us and it may be change a lot of thinks!**

 **I think I lost my team of resident and nurse! Where a re you! Give me some news!**

 **Again, and again Thank you for Follow and Fav! I'm really gratefull!**

 **Reviews are aways wanted, asked, waited needed! So please, leave me your impressions, bad or good, I can handle it!**

 **Alina is my amazing beta reader that work faster than everybody! Thank you !**

 **So,enjoy the reading and prepare yourself for a bloody chapter ending... Tada dada !**

 **...**

Arizona was in the plane that was taking her back to Seattle. It was a private plane that belonged to Carlos Torres' Company. Carlos was accompanied by Stanley Becker, his lawyer, who was Arizona's lawyer now too and two bodyguards. He was used to it but Arizona found it a little too much.

« You can call me Stan, Dr. Robbins. » The lawyer said.

« Then, you can call me Arizona. » She replied with an awkward grin on her face.

« I contacted your former Lawyer and he sent me your file. I have also contacted the FBI to let them know you were in a safe place. The agent in charge of your case was a little flustered, but they were relieved to learn you were okay. »

« So, what about now? Why are we going back to Seattle? Wasn't I supposed to be dead to everyone? » Arizona asked. « I don't want my daughter to be in danger! »

« Don't worry about that, everything has been taken care of. » Carlos replied.

A little confused by everything happening around her, Arizona swallowed hard and then looked at Stanley in awe.

« I'm sorry, but why are you so sure about all this I mean, I had a lawyer and he let me down, then the FBI took over the case and he still found me on the other side of the country... What makes you so sure that you are capable of handling this? » Arizona asked. « It's not that I don't trust you. In fact I don't even know how I've been able to get to you Mr. Torres and I don't even trust myself... »

« I will speak for myself and on behalf of Mr. Torres. » Stanley said, looking at Carlos who nodded in agreement. « I have found out that you are very good at your job after what I've read about you. You're one of the most gifted surgeons in your specialty if I'm not wrong. I'm not a surgeon, but I'm a Lawyer and I'm good at what I do. I'm one of the best and I will be by your side, every step of the way. You don't have just my skills and my knowledge, you have my word and I hope you're going to believe me when I tell you that. »

« Okay... » Arizona replied, emotionless.

She had to believe that man's words. She had no other choice anyway. He was going to take care of everything. He told her that she would stay in a hotel, waiting for the trial. He will be doing all the work and she would just have to listen to his recommendations.

« I'll be working with a local colleague, Felicity Batista. She has no link with Roney and has even sued him several times. She will help us in the preparation of your interrogation. » Stanley explained. « Do you have any questions? »

« What about my 'resurrection '? » Arizona suddenly thought aloud. "I'm supposed to be dead, but he obviously knows that I'm not. So what are we going to do? I want my life back!"

"You're right Arizona." Stanley replied. "But you're safer if he doesn't know where you are. And the lesser the people that are aware about the situation, the easier it will be for you. As soon as he will be found guilty, we'll prepare for your reunion with your family and friends and of course your job. That needs preparation, you're not going to jump in front of them saying 'Hello I'm back'. Your daughter is young, she has suffered enough."

"Could I at least see Miranda Bailey? She knows that I'm alive and she's a witness in the trial too." Arizona asked.

"I can make that happen." Stanley smiled.

"And I have a friend that is totally out of the trial and is far away from Seattle whom I'd like to reassure about my safety: Seth Jefferson. Do you think I could call him?" Arizona asked.

"One step at a time Arizona, be patient!"

...

Callie was walking in the parking lot with her daughter by her side. The little girl was relatively silent these days, almost sad. She wasn't coping well with the loss of her mother despite of the help she was getting from the shrink. Callie didn't know how to cheer her up. But today, she had good news and she hoped that Sofia would be excited.

"You know what sweetie? Someone is coming to see us tomorrow!" Callie said. "Guess who?"

"I don't know." Sofia mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Abuelo is coming! He called me earlier. He's on an airplane, coming to see you!" Callie smiled, kneeling in front of Sofia and stroking her cheek softly.

The little girl smiled back at her mother as Miranda Bailey met them.

"Hey there! How are you Sofia?" She asked her. "You seem happy! What's going on?"

"Abuelo is coming to visit us!" Sofia replied excited by the news.

"Great for you!" Bailey said softly.

Miranda smiled back at the little girl and then turn to Callie.

"How is she doing?"

"Well, it's hard. She's happy now because she knows my father will be here tomorrow but she's been having trouble lately. She's not sleeping well, she's often sad and she doesn't talk much." Callie explained. "But she's seeing a therapist to help her move forward."

"And how are you doing?" Miranda asked.

"I'm okay. I have to be strong for Sofia." Callie replied. "But it hurts. It's very hard. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna see her in the hall, talking with you or Kepner, hearing her laughing at the cafeteria, with a patient in the ER and smiling at him. Everything here reminds me of her. It's easier at my place because we haven't been there together. But I miss her all the time."

"I know..." Miranda replied sadly. "I know... I wish I could help you more. Don't hesitate to ask me Callie, for anything, for you or Sofia. I'll always be there."

Callie smiled at her, tears reaching her eyes.

"Thank you Bailey."

...

As she entered the room that was going to be hers for a long time in the hotel, Arizona immediately felt stuck. It was a big room filled with luxuries. Her lawyer's instructions were clear: she couldn't go anywhere without his authorization and a bodyguard. There would always be someone outside her room and inside too. It was the price to pay for the whim of leaving the FBI's custody.

She entered the bedroom and walked around, looking at nothing in particular, and feeling guilty about feeling trapped.

"I hope you like your room." Carlos asked her as he walked in.

"Of course, its amazing Mr. Torres" Arizona replied. "It's actually bigger than the little house I rented..."

"Arizona, I know that things between us have always been complicated." Carlo changed the subject. "But I want you to know that even if you're not my daughter's wife anymore, you're family. I've never showed it but it's true."

"Thank you..."

"Stanley is going to contact your friend Miranda tonight and he will arrange a meeting between you. Oh, and I talked to Calliope earlier. I'm going to see her and Sofia tomorrow for lunch." Carlos explained.

"Lucky you..." Arizona said, swallowing hard. "I miss her so much. Sometimes I can't even breathe... She's been through so much, mostly because of me..."

"I was wondering if you'd like to inform Calliope that you're alive." Carlos asked without warning. "Stanley is okay with that, I asked him."

The first reaction Arizona let escape was a heavy and noisy sigh. She hadn't even thought about that. Of course she often thought about Callie lately but she didn't know if she wanted to see her before meeting Sofia. She felt a wave of emotion passing through her whole body and closed her eyes, biting her lips at the question.

"I don't know Mr. Torres. Things were complicated between us before I left. I don't know if I'll feel comfortable." Arizona explained. "I mean, she deserves to know the truth but I don't know if it's a good idea to see her."

"Well think about it and give me your answer tonight."

...

"All I know at the moment is that a private jet which belongs to Carlos Torres arrived yesterday in Seattle. He's her ex-wife's father. I can't tell you for sure if he has any connection with her, but I'm on it Mr. Roney." Crossgrove said, his voice shaking.

"Are you sure about that. He might just be visiting his daughter." Roney stated.

"That can be. He's staying at a luxurious hotel but he's surrounded by bodyguards. So it's not going to be easy to get to him... or her if she's there. But I think she's not because Torres wasn't really pleased to see his daughter with a woman, so they weren't really close. It will be really weird to see them work together." Cossgrove admitted.

"Well, you better find out the truth my dear... We have lost enough time already!"

...

Miranda Bailey was nervous. She had been called by a lawyer who wanted to talk about the trial with her. He had been a little unclear about the reason he wanted to see her so Bailey had taken all precautions. Even the FBI told her that she could trust him.

She was in the elevator of a hotel where the man was waiting for her on the 24th floor. As the door opened, she stepped in the hallway and began to look for room 247. As she walked she tried to keep herself calm.

Arriving in front of the door, she was surprised to find a tall man asking to see her ID card. After the verification, he quickly rearranged his jacket and nodded firmly. She knocked at the door and heard footsteps approaching and the door opening.

"Dr. Bailey! Please come in!" Stanley said. "I'm Stanley Becker, but you can call me Stan. Follow me please."

Bailey shook his hand and entered the room. Becker opened the door of the room next to which there was another man who was standing at guard.

"Someone is waiting for you, please, go in!" Becker said.

Miranda looked at him in surprise. She wasn't sure about who she was going to meet.

It was a sunny day, and at first, she was blinded by the light after entering the room which had giant windows. She placed her hand on her forehead, seeing a shadowy figure standing in front of those windows. And as her eyes got used to the light and her sight got back to normal, she immediately recognized the familiar blonde.

Arizona turned back and smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

Bailey rushed to hug her friend and Arizona wrapped her in her arms.

The embrace lasted quite a while and they didn't say anything immediately. Arizona was more than relieved to see her friend. She broke the embrace and wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"Oh my! Bailey!" She whispered. "If someone had told me that you would cry with joy at seeing me one day, I wouldn't have believed him!"

"Shut up!" Miranda said tapping Arizona's shoulder. "It's just because of that damn sun!"

The two women walked to the couch and took a seat.

"How are you Arizona?" Bailey asked, concerned.

"I'm fine... It's all been kind of unreal but I'm fine." She confessed. "What about you?"

"It's been hard at times. I was supposed to be sad for you but I was worried and the team felt that something didn't fit. But then Richard talked to everybody, explaining the whole story, and it has been easier after that." Bailey explained.

"I can't believe they all think I'm dead..; It's just ..." Arizona mumbled. "How is Sofia?"

"She's okay. But she is still not really accepting your loss." Bailey said. "Callie told me that she has been seeing a shrink to help her, but she's not really talkative and often sad."

"My baby..." Arizona said, tears coming back in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry it's almost over! You've done the hardest part!"

"That's true!" Becker interrupted them. "And that's why you're here Dr. Bailey. The trial will take place in two weeks, and we need to work on it!"

...

"I'm sorry Mr. Roney, I can't confirm if she's in town or not. I can only tell you that Torres is well monitored, but apparently he is used to it. But there's no real sign of Robbins around him at this point." Cossgrove said.

"You're a fool. I pay you too much for the poor result you're giving me! I have to take care of everything myself. You're fired!" Roney told him.

"Wait! What are you going to do? Because I can help you!"

"No you can't... I just want to know if she's here, so I need to make her get out of her hiding place... I just need to call a friend of mine who is going to make something happen... Something big...!" Roney said, laughing coldly and taking his phone.

...

The next day, Carlos Torres was waiting for his daughter to come home after she left Sofia at school. She was supposed to meet him for lunch, with her daughter but the man had decided to surprise her. As soon as she parked her car and saw him, Callie smiled wide. She got out of her car and crossed the street, hugging him.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you!" Carlos said as Callie opened her door and invited him in.

Carlos entered the living room and settled on the couch while Callie prepared coffee quickly. He looked around him as it was the first time he had seen this place.

"This apartment is not really big Mija... Why don't you buy a house?" Carlos asked.

"Dad... I love this apartment, and it's more than enough for me and Sofia." Callie said, handing him a cup.

"At least Arizona had a house... with a garden..." The old man stated.

"How do you know that?" Callie asked, surprised by the comment.

"...Sofia told me after the funeral." Carlos lied as it was Arizona who had told him about that during the flight. "Whatever anyway... How are you doing Calliope? I haven't heard much from you..."

"I'm okay. I'm trying to keep everything together for Sofia. She needs me and I'm doing everything I can to make her smile." Callie said.

"I know that Mija. I was thinking about you. How are you? Not Sofia..." Carlos pointed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll get through it." Callie said, feeling a sudden pain crushing her heart.

"You don't have to lie to me Calliope. You can tell me." Carlos reassured her.

"What do you want me to say?" Callie asked, surprised by her father's weird insistence. "I cry, every night, remembering all that I have lost. I blame myself that I didn't try harder to fix my marriage and that my daughter used to have three parents and now just a single depressed mother. I miss her even if I shouldn't because we weren't together for nearly two years. We barely interacted during our divorce but she was still a part of my life. We were raising our daughter, we worked together. And she had to be dead, for me to realize that I still loved her. So now, I have to really mourn. It will take time, but I hope that one day, I'll wake up and I'll miss her a tiny bit less and that I'll be able to remember her with a smile on my face."

A silence settled and suddenly, Callie burst into sobs in her father's arms. Carlos tenderly rocked her and took a decision he hadn't really expected. But at that moment, he thought it was the only way to put a smile back on his daughter's face.

"Come on Mija, I have something to show you!" Carlos said, standing up and grabbing Callie's hand.

"What?"

"I can't tell you now, just follow me, please."

Callie obeyed and the two of them left the apartment and got into her car. Carlos decided to drive as Callie was still pretty upset by their conversation.

Arriving at the destination, Carlos parked the car and sighed. Callie was looking at him, still questioning. He didn't talk to her and opened the door of the car, inviting her to get out.

As if she was feeling something important was about to happen, Callie followed her father without asking anything. They entered the hotel by a back door that lead immediately to the elevator.

Once in it, Carlos pushed the floor number and the doors closed. Callie looked at her father, confused. What was happening? Why was her father being so secretive? She was anxious without knowing what she was doing in that hotel.

As the elevator doors reopened, Callie raised her eyebrows for a second but didn't get time to react. Her father grabbed her hand lead her through the tight hallway. They arrived in front of a room where a security guard was standing.

"Mr. Torres, I'm Sorry, I can't let you in." The tall man said.

"Are you kidding? I'm your boss, so step away from that damn door!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Becker asked not to be disturbed!" The man said coldly as Carlos took his phone out.

"That's who we're going to see!" Carlos threatened him as he called Stanley Becker.

"What are you doing dad? What is this about?" Callie asked, totally lost.

"Becker! What the hell!" Carlos grumbled as the lawyer didn't pick up.

He was about to threaten the bodyguard again when a brutal cry of pain was heard. The three of them turned their head to the room noticing it was coming from inside the room.

"Get out!" Carlos screamed at the guard trying to push him.

"Mr. Torres, I'm sorry, I can't let you go in there!" The man replied, trying to push his boss back without hurting him.

Callie grabbed her father's arm and tried to calm him down.

"What's going on? Dad! What are we doing here! And what was that scream we heard!" She asked, worried that her dad may have been involved in some creepy problem.

At the same time, the door opened, and Stanley Becker got out of the room, with a sad face.

"Mr. Torres, what are you doing here? And what his your daughter doing here! You told me it was not a good idea! And I agreed with you, so why bring her now?" Becker asked.

"Shut up and tell me immediately what happened in there, or I will call the police. Or maybe I'll kill you myself!" Carlos said, grabbing Becker's shirt and pushing him against the wall under Callie's nervous gaze.

"Dad!" She yelled. "Stop it!"

Carlos swallowed hard and clenched his teeth before releasing Becker. "Calliope, you should go now... I'm sorry, it's just a misunderstanding." Carlos said.

"You must be kidding? What's wrong with you?" Callie asked.

"Gentleman, could you escort my daughter to her place?" He asked the bodyguard. "Her car is in the underground parking lot."

"Of course sir!" He replied, Grabbing Callie firmly by her arm and leading her to the elevator.

"Don't touch me!" Callie yelled. "What are you doing dad!"

"Tell Sofia I'll be home for dinner!" Carlos said, avoiding Callie's angry gaze.

After she was forced to get in the elevator and he was sure that she couldn't hear anything, Carlos turned back to Becker.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Where is she! Why did she scream?" Carlos yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Torres, I've failed. An accident happened..." Becker Confessed.

"What do you mean?" Carlos yelled again.

"Dr. Robbins' parents were in a car accident early this morning..." The lawyer replied. "The guard I hired to look after them didn't notice when they left their home. He must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

"Oh my god! Are they okay? Are they injured?" Carlos asked.

"You just heard Dr. Robbins scream because I told her they are both dead..."


	19. License to kill

**AN : Hey guys!**

 **So yeah I made a sacrifice. I have to admit that I wasn't sure until I write that chapter. I've been tinking and thinking about it for a long time and that's the choice I made.**

 **The story is rated Drama and tragedy, so it had to be rough...**

 **But Here is chapter 19 which is a sad one too. But in the next one, I promise you action and maybe a hint of love...**

 **Thanks for your follow and fav, I'm really grateful. And the reviews. Please, don't hesitate to let a review. I let them all, positive and negative.**  
 **It's so cool for us to read them. It give us a way to keep it on! REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEWS...**

 **What do you think about that winter finale? I was positively surprised. I was waiting for anything and, well, as a Calzona shipper, I can't help myself thinking that Japril situation is going to be a trigger for Callie... Maybe I'm dreaming, but at least Calzona was mentionned for one of the first time this season...**

 **And thanks a lot for For those who asked me, yeah I'm french and that's why I'm going to wish you "Bonne lecture!"  
Oh and of course my wonderful, amazing awesome beta reader Alina, who help me and is now a real friend, worked with me again...  
Please leave her a little thank you in your review!**

...

 _15 minutes earlier._

 _Stanley Becker was one of the best lawyer of his generation and he knew it. So when Carlos hired him and talked to him about Arizona Robbins' case and her confusing story with Stewart Roney, he accepted immediately. He was used to working with men like Carlos, mostly regarding financial business, but this, it was a criminal case involving a well-known crook. It was a big case and he was thrilled to be a part of it._

 _But even if he was one of the best, he had failed and he had to face that failure. He had to inform Arizona Robbins that was supposed to be dead, that her parents were both dead. They were dead because he didn't take the time to supervise his team and let someone else hire the man who fell asleep monitoring the couple._

 _He entered the room, slowly, his face neutral and found Arizona smiling at him._

 _"Stan, thank you for everything. I needed to see Bailey and you made it possible. You're really amazing..." Arizona said sincerely._

 _"Dr. Robbins, can you take a seat please?" Becker asked her._

 _Noticing the solemnity on her lawyer face, Arizona sat on the couch and looked at him intensely. "What's going on?" She asked, already knowing that something bad had happened._

 _"I have something to tell you, and I want you to know that I take the entire responsibility for the event..." Becker said._

 _"What happened?" Arizona asked, coldly._

 _"There has been an accident early this morning. Your parents ... Your parents are dead."_

 _There was no need to explain how, why or where. Arizona knew it wasn't a real accident, she knew it and it was too much to handle._

 _She stood up, her body shaking from head to toe, breathing labored and all she could do at that moment was bend down and scream._

 _It was a loud scream mixing pain, anger and blame. She wasn't even sure of what she just heard because of the pain she was undergoing. She walked in a circle for a few minutes, crying loudly and feeling everything falling apart under her feet._

 _"Dr. Robbins, I can't tell you how sorry I am, it's my fault..." Becker mumbled._

 _His words made Arizona stop. She looked at him for a few seconds, her face totally devastated by the misery she was feeling. Without a word, she walked to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her._

 _It was over. She couldn't make it. She wouldn't testify. He won._

...

Callie Torres was waiting for her father anxiously. She was at her place trying to focus on the dinner she was preparing but she was having difficulties doing so. Sofia was in her room reading a book quietly when Carlos knocked at the door.

Callie opened it and let her father enter, without a word. As soon as they entered the kitchen she turned to him, wanting answers for what happened that morning.

"So when are you going to explain to me what happened this morning? What were we doing in that hotel? Is that where you've been staying?" Callie asked with firmness. "And why were there people in your room? And who was that ..."

"Calliope, I have something to tell you..." Carlos cut her off. "Would you please sit down and listen to me."

Callie raised her eyebrows and gasped a little, worried by her father's request. He seemed serious so she obeyed and took a seat.

"The man you saw is a lawyer I hired. He's going to represent Arizona during the trial against Stewart Roney next month." Carlos explained.

"What?" Callie asked, incredulously. "Dad, Arizona is dead, there's no need to represent her in that fucking trial!"

Carlos sighed and nervously rubbed his neck. He was about to tell his daughter something she would hardly believe, and soon after that he would have to explain the tragic event that occurred a few hours earlier. He reached Callie and sat next to her, grabbing her hands.

"Listen Mija. What I'm about to tell you is totally crazy but you have to believe me." Carlos explained. "I have a lot of things to tell you in fact, and I don't really know where to begin..."

"Dad, you're freaking me out... What is it?" Callie asked, scared.

"Arizona didn't die in that ambulance. The accident was a setup. The FBI had taken her under the witness protection program."

"It's not funny Dad. If you want to m..."

"She's alive!" Carlos yelled to stop his daughter talk. "She's alive and this morning, when I brought you to that hotel, I wanted you to see her."

Callie sat stunned for a long moment, unable to speak. She was mentally processing what her father had just told her. Was it real? It surely was but why was he aware of that? What was happening?

"It's a very long story. She's been through a lot." Carlos said, breaking the silence. "She ended up asking me for help last week, and here we are..."

"It can't be true! We're not in a freaking movie!" Callie said, sobbing. "She wouldn't do that to Sofia. It's not possible."

"I know, it's hard to believe but it's the truth." Carlos said. "But I have a bad news to tell you too..."

"Will you please give me a minute to..." Callie mumbled. "It's insane! It can't be true! Why?"

"Calliope! Please listen to me!" Carlos said firmly, taking his daughter's face between his hands. "It's real! And ... Her parents..."

Carlos bent his head, still under the shock of the news.

"What?" Callie simply asked. "You told them? Or maybe they knew... What's the matter?"

"They died this morning in a car accident, and it's more than obvious that it's related to the trial." Carlos confessed, looking directly in Callie's eyes.

She swallowed hard and stood up, grabbing her jacket and her car keys.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked, standing up and putting himself in front of the door.

"I want to see her!" Callie said, tears running on her cheeks.

"It's not possible Calliope, I'm sorry." Carlos said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "She's been moved and I don't know where she is."

...

Arizona woke up, her sight still blurred and her body too tired to move. She coughed like she hadn't drank for a long time. Her mouth felt dry and she had a severe headache. She could hear people talking around her but she didn't understand what they were saying. A shadow seemed to look at her and she felt something brushing her lips. It seemed to be a plastic glass full of water.

Then she felt a hand on her back helping her, raising her torso to drink and then helping her to lay back on the bed.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus on the voice she was hearing and to remember what was going on.

"Arizona? Do you hear me? Open your eyes..."

It was a familiar voice but it seemed like she hadn't heard it for years. She rubbed her eyes as she felt that the person was squeezing her arms softly.

"Arizona?"

"T... Teddy?" she mumbled.

"Yeah! It's me!" Teddy smiled, stroking Arizona's hair. "It's alright, take your time."

Arizona felt her body relax slowly and when the physical pain was gone, she remembered everything and immediately, she started to cry slowly.

"Mr. Becker called me. Bailey told him I knew about you. You were flipping out and he was scared for you. When I arrived, I had to sedate you... I'm sorry..." Teddy explained. "And I'm so sorry for your parent's sweetie."

Teddy approached her friend and took her in her arms. They were both crying and Arizona was gripping Teddy's jacket for life.

Stanley had decided that it would be easier to take Arizona away from Seattle for a while and had rented a house in a little suburban town. There were three private security guards with them permanently. His mistake had been too important. He needed to control everything around her client and her relatives now. SO without them noticing it, Callie and Sofia; Teddy, April and Alex were being closely monitored. Bailey was being monitored too, by the police and a man Becker had hired.

There wouldn't be any other mistake, the trial would take place in a few weeks, Arizona would testify and Roney would be sent to jail for a long time and everything would get back to the way it was before all that situation began. That's what Teddy was explaining to her friend while she held her hand and reassured her.

"Nothing will ever be the same Teddy. Don't mother me!" Arizona coldly said, wiping tears from her puffy eyes. "He took everything from me. I... I just have my daughter now. And god knows if she's safe..."

"Arizona, don't say that..."

"They are dead because of me. And don't try to tell me otherwise. If I hadn't played with fire and left the FBI custody, they would be alive!" Arizona sobbed.

"Don't blame yourself! That man is crazy!" Teddy said, trying to support her friend.

Arizona burst into tears, and Teddy rushed to hold her.

Hearing the conversation from the hallway, Becker was having trouble not speaking. He was feeling guilty.

"Everything is under control now Dr. Robbins. You don't have to worry about anything." Stanley said, entering her room slowly.

"Get out of the room!" Arizona yelled at him.

Understanding Arizona's anger, Becker stepped back and went away. There was no need to worry because now, as he just told Arizona, everything was under control.

Don't you just wish it what that easy?

...

Callie woke up with a weird sensation. She dreamt her father had told her that Arizona was alive and that everything was going to be okay.

Then she remembered that only the first part was correct. Arizona was alive, but everything seemed to be a disaster.

The woman she loved but that she thought was dead had been to hell and back and was now somewhere around Seattle but she couldn't see her. And after that, she remembered that Barbara and Daniel Robbins were dead.

She had always loved them. They stayed in touch even after her divorce and they were amazing grandparents to Sofia and real friends to her.

The happiness she felt to learn that Arizona was alive was blown away by the loss of Sofia's grandparents.

What would she say to her? She didn't even know what to think about the situation herself, and more, Carlos had informed her that every decision concerning Arizona was to be made by her lawyer.

She got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen where she found Carlos. He was making coffee and handed her a cup when she sat on the kitchen stool.

"Rough night?" he asked.

"Pretty rough yeah..." Callie mumble, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm really sorry. I know it's a lot and it's really hard. But it's the reality, and you will have to be strong. For Sofia. She's going to need you Mija..." Carlos said.

"I know..." Callie whispered, quickly wiping tears from her cheek. "I'm going to kill that man, I swear to God! If I find myself in front of him, I will kill him, with my own hands!"

"Mr. Becker is going to take care of everything don't worry. He told me that the FBI had a giant file against him. And after Arizona's testimony, he won't get out of jail." Carlos said, trying to cool down Callie.

...

 **Four weeks later**

Arizona was going crazy. She was locked in the house, always having somebody following her.

The pain of her parent's death was now a growing rage. She was determined and Stanley was far from imagining what she was planning.

But right now nothing mattered to Arizona other than the wellbeing of her daughter. She had been asking for news about Sofia each day, and Becker had obeyed. He was doing everything he could to help his client but she was in such a dark place that their meetings often ended in Arizona slamming the door at his face.

Arizona didn't know that Callie was now aware that she was alive, and to be really honest, Callie wasn't her main focus.

She was devastated by the loss of her parents and she was mad because she couldn't assist in their funerals. Stanley's instructions had been really clear and that had been the last thing that made her take the decision she had taken.

She had nothing to lose, everything would be over and Sofia would be safe for a while.

From her side, Callie had called Becker every day and begged to see her ex-wife. She wasn't asking for a lot. Just seeing her for a few minutes and letting her know that she would be there for her. But all of her requests had been denied.

So that morning when she entered into Bailey's office, she was angry and let everybody notice it.

"I'm sick of it!" Callie said, letting herself drop on Bailey's couch. "You can see her, can't you?"

Bailey looked at her with a suspicious glance, she didn't know that she knew about Arizona. "What are you talking about Torres?"

"Don't play with me Bailey. I know she's not dead, and I know you know..." Callie said. "I've been asking her fucking lawyer to let me meet her, and he won't let me!"

"Listen, I'm not really comfortable talking about that. Especially with you..." Bailey replied.

"I don't care..." Callie replied. "Because I need someone to talk to! Teddy left for Africa last week, and now, I'm on my own..."

"I can't help you I'm sorry..." Bailey insisted.

"I just want to see her, for five minutes... Could you tell her that I think about her all the time?"

"I'm not here to be your wingman Torres!" Bailey snapped at her. "Plus I don't think she's in the mood for love right now. She has bigger things to deal with."

"Can you at least tell me how she's handling her parents' death..." Callie begged.

"I... You don't need me to tell you that. You know her better than I do..."

"Can you at least tell me if you have any kind of meeting with an attorney or a judge before the trial?" Callie insisted.

"Why do you want to know that?" Bailey asked.

"Because that same day I maybe be in the same building or next to it and luckily see you..." Callie said with a big forced smile.

"Maybe... And I really insist on the Maybe... We may have a confrontation with the FBI and Roney. But I don't know when, and I don't know where..." Bailey whispered, rolling her eyes. "And now get back to work!"

...

For the first time in several weeks, Arizona had managed to obtain what she wanted. She had asked Becker to find her a camera. She told him she wanted to make a kind of video diary and that it would help her go through the hard events she had been undergoing lately.

The lawyer trusted her and gave her what she needed.

So that night, before sleeping, Arizona settled the camera on the desk in her room and sat in front of it. She knew exactly what she was doing, she had repeated those words thousands and thousands of times in her head.

She pushed the record button and cleared her throat.

"Hey! It's me! You must be wondering how this is possible, and you're totally right. I even thought I was dead myself, and even wished it to be true some times. But I couldn't... I couldn't give up on you. You have always been in my heart and in my head my baby girl. Every second that I have spent away from you, I've been thinking about you. I've missed you so much!

I don't know if I'll ever see you again before... Before I end this nightmare. But I want you to know that I love you and that whatever happens, I will always love you. You're my girl and nothing else matters!

I'd like to tell you that I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have done some things, I have made a lot of mistakes, but you... You are the most amazing thing I have ever done, and I hope that you will forgive me for what I'm about to do.

I'm not looking for excuses, I'm not looking for forgiveness but I have to do it, so everything will be over and you will be safe.

I love you Sofia, never forget that. And tell your Mommy I love her too...

I love you..."

She pushed the record button off and sighed. She was going to do it. She knew what the consequences would be, but she had to.

She just had to find the right moment.


	20. Now or never

**AN : Hi guys!**

 **So,we are already at chapter 20 and I still hope you like the story. It's an emotional chapter and I like it!**

 **I don't have much to say except that I've made my mind on Calzona future. I know if they're going to be endgame or not!**

 **But whatever their relationship will be, it will be a lot of drama around the corner before we know where they might end up!**

 **The follow and the fav are always increasing adn that's great.**

 **But reviews are always more than welcome! Leave me one and it made my day.**

 **Me and Alina are very grateful to the people who take the time to do it.**

 **Now, enjoy your reading and thanks my dear Alina for her help!**

 **See you!**

...

She knew what she wanted to do, she had everything she needed to do it, and now she just needed the opportunity to do it.

And she had finally found it. She just had to wait till the early hours in the morning when the security men were a little less watchful.

Anyway, she had nothing to lose.

...

"You really screwed it up Blondie!"

The familiar voice made Arizona turn her head but she didn't see anybody.

"I thought you were supposed to take care of our girls... And look at you... You gave up on them."

"Mark?" Arizona asked unbelieving, turning her eyes to another corner of her room, but still she saw nothing.

"Yep... So what's next? You're going to kill yourself?" He asked her.

"What is this? Am I dead," She asked, trying to find out who would play this kind of a creepy game with her.

"No you're not, but I was wondering if it's not what you are trying to be..." He asked, appearing in front of her bed. He looked at her with his playful glance and smirked. "You have already bailed on them, but now, they can't lose you! You remember your promises in the woods? When we were waiting for the death to come and catch us?"

"I'm not giving up on them, but I have to do something and it's not what you think!" She tried to explain.

"That's your problem! You always think you're doing what is best but you're often wrong... Just, breathe and step back. You'll find the way, or someone will find it for you".

He had barely ended his words that Arizona suddenly bolted up In her bed and opened her eyes in awe...

It was just a dream.

...

Carlos Torres was in his car waiting in a mall's parking lot. He was accompanied by his daughter and she was anxiously waiting for Becker to show up.

They were not supposed to be here but Callie had been such a pain in her father's ass that he had decided to give it a try but he had to at least get his lawyer's authorization.

Callie was nervously biting her thumb nail, she jumped in surprise when Becker knocked at her window. Carlos immediately got out of the car to talk to him. Callie stayed in the car and was trying to hear what the two men were talking about.

When Carlos eventually got back in the car, he handed Callie a note with a phone number and an address.

"Call a cab and ask it to drop you at this address. I'm not going with you." He explained.

"It's a real treasure hunt trying to get to her! Does she know I'm coming?" Callie asked.

"No, Stanley said she's not in a good place actually. He hopes that the surprise will cheer her up." Carlos said. "Be careful Calliope. I hope everything is going to be alright."

...

Arizona was in the kitchen, preparing a sandwich for lunch. It was 12 and she was still wearing the clothes that she wore last night: A grey tank top and black shorts.

Even eating was boring lately and her mood was getting darker every day.

The investigation concerning her parent's accident had led to a technical problem and despite of Stanley's pestering, the authorities didn't really seem to be listening.

She wasn't crying. She didn't have any more tears left to cry. It was more than that. She was feeling a deep physical pain and her whole body was hurting constantly. She found herself 4 years back when she was stuck in her bed after the amputation. Her dark side was invading her soul.

She wasn't living, she was surviving, animated by a primitive rage that was growing inside her chest.

So eating wasn't a pleasure or even a desire, it was just a primitive need for staying alive. And that sandwich that she was holding in her hands made her suddenly smile as she thought about the past.

"But I like the girl who has the sandwiches."

And without warning a little tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly when the kitchen door opened.

"Arizona, may I talk to you?" Stanley asked carefully.

"Do I have a choice? She snapped at him. "Come in..."

"Actually, I'm not going to bother you for long. Someone is here to see you. And I really hope you're going to be happy to see her." Becker said. "I brought Chinese food if you want to have lunch together. Call me if you need anything."

He placed the food on the counter under Arizona perplexed gaze and went back to the hallway.

"If it's another lawyer or worst a shrink, let them go. I don't want to talk. I don't want to see you or anyone else so just get out and leave me the hell alone!" Arizona yelled as she turned back to the sink to fill a glass with water. She heard Becker walking away and hoped he had taken his surprise guest with him.

Sighing, she turned back and picked her sandwich. Taking a bite of it she raised her head and her eyes met the brown ones. Standing in front of her was her ex-wife, smiling and crying silently. Her body was shaking like she was amazed by who she was looking at.

Arizona for her part, remained frozen, only her mouth moving, chewing slowly.

She eventually swallowed and placed her sandwich on the counter, unable to do anything else.

"Hey..." Callie whispered, breaking the heavy silence. "It's been a while..."

Arizona didn't reply. She wasn't sure if it was real after the dream she had that morning. Callie walked towards her, smiling but instinctively, Arizona stepped back and hit the counter, her eyes full of fear, which stopped Callie right in her track.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie asked slowly.

"Please, don't..." Arizona mumbled. "What are you...?"

Callie was upset to see the woman she loves so on edge. It reminded her of some painful memories post plane crash and she tried to keep a soft smile on her face, without being too pushy. Arizona was the shadow of herself, she looked off, she had lost weight and her sunken eyes proved that she was in a bad shape.

"I'm here now Arizona. Do you hear me?" Callie stated. "I'm here for you!"

She approached the blonde, keeping a certain distance but she could feel her body tense at each step she took towards her. Arizona was trying to avoid Callie's insistent look and her breathing was labored.

"I can't Callie..." were the only word she was able to say as Callie kept on getting closer. "Please, go..."

It was too late now, Callie was right in front of her and she was wrapping her arms around Arizona, slowly, leading the blonde's head to rest on her shoulder. And immediately, Arizona grabbed Callie's waist, sinking her face in Callie's dark curls.

"I'm here now." Callie simply repeated, feeling Arizona's silent tears rolling on her neck. "You can let it go."

They remained silent for a long moment, in each other's arms. And when Arizona broke the embrace, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Callie's, still with no words said. Callie let escape a relieved sigh and took Arizona's face in her hands, her thumbs on her cheeks and brushed her lips lightly against hers.

Arizona grabbed Callie's wrist and accepted the soft kiss and then, pulled away, shaking her head.

"You don't have to talk. I know what you've been through and... I know what happened. I'm so sorry Arizona..." Callie said, stepping back and giving her some space. "He's going to pay for everything he has done!"

"Can we ... Can we just not talk about that..." Arizona said. "I don't understand what you're doing here."

"I have known that you're alive for more than a month now and I needed to see you. I wanted to be there for you. I want to help you to go through everything..." Callie said.

"It's not your place... Not anymore." Arizona coldly reply. "You need to be with Sofia, not here. I don't need you. Sofia does."

"You can't always push me out of your life Arizona." Callie replied.

"This has nothing to do with you. I can't deal with you right now. I have other things to think about..." Arizona snapped. "They shouldn't have told you, it would have been better..."

"Well, now I'm here and I want to help you. I want you to know that..." Callie repeated.

"You can't help me and you didn't deal with all that shit like I did! It happened to me Callie, not you! It wasn't your experience..."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Arizona stopped and raised her eyebrows, realizing what she had just said. Callie froze, stepping back and an awkward atmosphere settled in.

" _You weren't there, and you keep acting like you were, but you weren't, and it wasn't your experience! You weren't in that fricking plane…"_

An old ghost seemed to have weaved between her and Callie. Even if the situation was totally different and they were not married anymore, they were once again back to their old pattern. It was like running in a circle, again and again.

When Callie left her in that office, she said she wanted them to feel free and that she wanted so 'much more for both of them'. It was two years ago and the only thing that had changed, except the context, is that now they were divorced.

"You don't dare tell me that." Callie said, sobbing. "You don't get to tell me that again. Don't you understand that you're not alone? You keep acting like you are but you're not!"

"I am!" Arizona screamed. "I am, and it's better for everybody! Everybody I get attached to either gets hurt mentally or physically, or dies or gets in trouble. I'm just toxic. And you are the best example of it. And you know, when you left me in the therapist's office, you made the right call."

"Can you please stop?" Callie yelled. "I've come here to be with you not to hear you blame yourself. You are not responsible here! That man is a monster, and he's going to pay for everything he has done to you and Bailey and to all those people out there!"

Arizona stepped back and leaned against the wall, exhaling deeply and loudly. She didn't want to talk about that, she didn't want to think about that. And here Callie was in front of her, bringing everything indirectly to her mind. She clenched her fists looking into Callie's eyes and let herself slide to the ground, hitting her head violently with her fists several times.

Callie rushed and kneeled down, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from hurting herself. And again, some memories resurfaced about a bathroom floor, but this time, Callie wasn't angry, she was just sad and felt helpless, looking at her ex-wife completely crumbling in front of her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry Callie..." Arizona mumbled between her tears.

"You don't have to be sorry, for anything. You are just hurt and we're going to take care of you now. Me, and Alex and April... We're never going to let you down." Callie stated, releasing her wrists and standing up slowly.

She let Arizona calm down on her own without looking at her. She knew that she hated to see pity in people's eyes and even if she only wanted to hold her, now wasn't a good time.

After a moment, Callie turned towards her and gave her a hand to help her stand up.

"I wish you didn't know I wasn't dead..." Arizona whispered. "It would have been easier to do everything..."

...

"Do you see that?" April Kepner said as she entered Bailey's office without warning, throwing a newspaper on her chief's desk. "That motherfucker is everywhere in the news, talking about the opening of his so called research lab! Who does he think he is!"

Bailey took the paper and saw the man she had nightmares about for weeks on the first page, a big smile on his face. "Oh god..." she whispered.

"How can they let him do it! How is that possible!" April yelled. "After everything he has done!"

"Kepner... That newspapers belong to him. He can do whatever he wants. He knows everybody everywhere..."

"Maybe, but did you notice that this lab is just a few streets away from here? It's just a scandal!" April said.

"I totally agree, but there's nothing you can do about that. The trial is in two weeks, but right now he is a free man." Bailey explained.

"It's a shame... And the worst part is that he invited me and Owen to that opening tomorrow whereas he knows that I'm your friend and Arizona's too." Aprils said.

"He's doing it on purpose April. He's sick and manipulative." Bailey said.

"Yes, I know that now, and that's why I'm going to go there and when he will be surrounded by reporters I will make him hear my side of the story!" April said, leaving Bailey's office in a rush.

"Kepner! You can't be serious! Came back here! Now!"

...

They had lunch together relatively silently. The food Becker had brought wasn't so bad and it took Arizona everything she had to avoid Callie's gaze during that meal.

She was sad but deep inside, she was happy to see her.

"How is Sofia?" she eventually asked, playing with the food left in her plate.

"She's not okay." Callie simply replied. "She's sad, she's on edge and she won't tell me what she's feeling, just like you did when we were still together. But she's doing better."

"Did you tell her about...?"

"Not yet. And to be honest, I don't know if I'll be able to do it..." Callie confessed. "She's so fragile right now. She misses you so much."

"She's the only one I have left." Arizona said. "She's the only thing that prevents me from just dying. I'm surviving here, just for her. And I swear to you that if I make it alive through the trial, I will never spend even a single day without seeing her!"

"What do you mean?" Callie asked worried. "You will make it! Of course you will!"

"Yeah..." Arizona whispered, finally looking at Callie.

...

"She told me she will go and she will try to talk to him! I can't prevent her myself, so you have to do something!" Bailey said.

"Don't worry Dr. Bailey, I will. I'm going to send two of my men to look for her and anyway, there are already five more of them who are going to be around the hospital tomorrow. Everything is going to be okay."

...

Callie knew that she had to go. Becker had been really specific, she had to leave at 2, and it was 1.55. They hadn't talked that much after Arizona asked about Sofia and she felt she needed to say what she had to say now.

"I have to go in five minutes." She stated as Arizona simply nodded and smiled sadly.

"Okay then... Take care of yourself and of Sofia too."

"Arizona..." Callie whispered. "I..."

"What?" Arizona asked.

"Never mind... Take care of yourself too..." Callie finally said, smiling awkwardly and walking towards the doors.

"I love you..." Arizona said as she was watching Callie walk away.

Callie immediately turned back and knitted her eyebrows.

"I always have. And I always will..." Arizona simply said, smiling widely which made her dimples pop. She walked to the doors too and passed by Callie, brushing her arm softly, just before leaving the kitchen and heading back to her room.

Callie stayed in the room, not believing the words she had just heard from the mouth of her ex-wife when a security guard entered and asked her to follow him to the cab which was waiting for her.

...

It was 4 in the morning when she was sure that everything was quiet in the house that Arizona got up from her bed. Like a child who was about to run away, she had prepared her plan for days. It had been easy in fact.

She had found the newspaper that one of her bodyguards had left on a chair in the living room and had read the article about Roney's presence for the opening of his lab that day.

Then, she had taken a big cooking knife from the kitchen and hid it under her mattress.

So now, she just had to go to Seattle and make herself disappear in the crowd on the street.

Putting on a black hoodie, she hid her blond curls under the hood and walked to the window. It wasn't that easy to get out discreetly with her prosthetic, but she managed to do it without warning any guards.

Once in the backyard, she walked to the other side and found herself in a neighbor's property. She skirted the house and arrived in a narrow street, out of everybody's sight. She smiled proudly, realizing what she had just done. It felt right to her. The rightest thing she had done in months.

She had to do it and she didn't have a lot of time before everyone noticed she was gone. She walked through the streets of Allentown and stopped in front of a Truck company she had noticed when Becker drove her to the home she had been staying in. It was the only landmark she could remember as she was sedated during the drive.

She looked around her, hiding her face under her black hood and walked to a car parked a few feet away. Without hesitating, she opened the door and settled on the passenger seat. She took of her hoodie and smiled at the driver.

...

 _3 days earlier_

 _Becker entered the room and gave Arizona the prepaid phone she had been asking him for days, mostly harassing him and he gave away._

 _"Here is the phone! But there are rules! You can only call the number you gave me and the call can't be longer than 5 minutes. And of course you don't give any details of where you are."_

 _"Deal..." Arizona said as she took the phone and waited for Becker to go away. She dialed the number and waited for her friend to pick up eagerly._

 _"Seth Jefferson speaking..."_

 _"Hi Seth..." Arizona said. "It's me."_

 _"Oh my gosh..." Seth just whispered. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah, don't worry. And you and your family?"_

 _"Everything is perfect." Seth replied._

 _"Listen, I don't have a lot of time and I know that you have already helped me so much, but I need a favor..." Arizona said. "I'm totally cut off from the outside world, and I'll understand if you'd say no. But you're my last hope Seth."_

 _"Tell me what I can do and I'll do it..."_

 _..._

"I knew you would find me! You are very clever... And I missed you so much!" Arizona said, taking him in her arms.

"I missed you too Debra... Aka Arizona Robbins..." Seth teased her, relieved to see her safe. "And it wasn't so difficult to find it since there's only one company named like that in the entire state..."

"Thank you Seth... You can't imagine how grateful I am..." Arizona confessed.

"I told you I would be there..." He replied. "I had to fight Lindsay a little because he was scared, but he understands."

"As soon as I'm in Seattle, you call that number and you'll be protected." Arizona explained. "This lawyer takes his job really seriously..."

"Are you sure about what you're going to do?" Seth asked. "Because I only took one week off. I don't want my boss to blame me if I'm not back on time because you've been hurt or something like that..."

"I don't know where I might end up... But I have nothing to lose..." Arizona said. "So, let's go now..."

...

 _A few hours later_

Roney was surrounded by reporters and security guards as soon as he get out of his car. He was so proud of himself and was smiling arrogantly.

He stopped in front of the door of the brand new lab he was about to inaugurate, climbing a few steps accompanied by his closest coworkers when suddenly a red headed woman called him through the crowd.

"Mr. Roney!" April Kepner yelled, but it wasn't loud enough to capture the man's attention. She tried another time, unsuccessfully.

More people were arriving and April was asking herself what a stupid idea she had that made her come here. She was about to turn back when she noticed a familiar profile half hidden under a dark hoodie. She gasped, thinking she was hallucinating.

"It can't... Arizona?" She mumbled, trying to reach the person she thought was her lost friend.

She lost her from sight for a few seconds and then noticed she was walking directly towards Roney, visibly taking something out of her pocket. That's when April really recognized Arizona and saw her about to get a metallic object that a gunshot sounded.

Everything happened so fast that April found herself carried away by the crowd. As she was trying to get back to her friend, a second gun shot was heard. April screamed, and everything fell apart around them.


	21. Legacy and aftermath

**AN : Hey guys!**

 **So what happened! Gun shot, scream! The answer is in that chapter!  
WARNING : I'm not a medical expert and the situation I describe in that chapter are surely not really compatible with real pathology.  
It's a fiction, so please be lenient!**

 **I'd like to thank everybody for the follow and the fav.**  
 **The reviews are great too, but I need more! I need a lot of them. So please, leave me one if you like the story.**

 **I really love to write this story all twisted and all the cliffhangers. That's my thing !**  
 **But the most important is that thanks to it I meet Alina who is an awesome friends to me now!**

 **I'm already working on the next story, and I'd like to work with people. So if you're interested, contact me via PM.**

 **I let you discovering what happened and I wish you a pleasant reading**!

...

People, running everywhere, falling on the ground. People screaming, people shoving her without care not bothering if she was injured... A smell which reminded her of that horrible day when Gary Clark shot Dereck in front of her and her friends. She fell back hitting her head heavily on the sidewalk in the process.

That's the nightmare she was living with open eyes.

She wasn't sure if the person she was yelling at was really Arizona. How could it be her? She was dead right? April had cried so many times for her loss. She had blamed herself for so long, thinking she had let her down. She was at her funeral.

But her first instinct was to rush to that person. She was feeling it in her veins: it was her.

As she ran to her, she noticed that another person was lying on the ground a few feet away, she also saw a bunch of men wearing black suits rushing to the laboratory. They seemed to be carrying a person.

And as she reached the lying body, she heard another gun shot. She turned her head and saw a man across the street holding a gun. He had an empty gaze and was standing alone in the middle of the people who were fleeing the scene. April gasped and witnessed the man dropping the gun and walking quietly in the opposite direction.

She shook her head and focused back on the person she thought was Arizona. She was lying on the sidewalk, still wearing a hood.

April slowly approached her, kneeling down as she took out her phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a voice said.

"I'm Dr. April Kepner from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. There's been a shooting in front of the Laboratory. There are at least 3 injured people. I think the shooter is gone but bring the police and ambulances!" April said as she grabbed the black hood and took it off from the person on the ground. At first, she wasn't sure about who she was discovering as the person was bleeding from her head and her hair were partially covered with blood, but when she reached her face, she burst into tears.

"Oh my god... No! No!" April screamed. In a split second she cooled down and focused on Arizona's state. Blood, there was a lot of blood on the ground but she was wearing black clothes and it wasn't easy to locate the injuries. She carefully rolled her body on her back and began a professional check on her friend's body, all the while stopping herself from crumbling.

She didn't notice the two bodyguards behind her who were calling Stanley Becker. Everything was happening so fast, everything was crazy and the last thing April noticed was that Arizona was breathing even if she had lost consciousness.

...

"You're just a jerk!" Carlos Torres yelled at Becker as the two men were driving to the hospital. "You knew that she was gone and you didn't try to locate her? You knew that man would be here! What's your problem?"

"Mr. Torres! She was totally out of control. I never thought she would do that! What was she going to do? Kill him? Threaten him? I thought she was just running away..." Becker said. "I had 6 men looking for her, everywhere! She disappeared between 4 and 6 this morning, she must have had an accomplice out there."

"You told me you were watching all her doings!" Carlos snapped. "I can't believe what just happened!"

The rest of the ride remained silent between the two of them. They parked their car and rushed to the hospital entrance. Becker met one of his men and stopped.

"Is she okay?" Becker asked.

"I don't know, they won't tell me. I think she's in surgery right now." The man replied.

"Shit! Let's get in. I need to talk to Bailey!"

...

Moments earlier.

Owen, Richard and Meredith were waiting for the ambulances. There were 4 victims and they had already prepared the rooms to treat them. It was a quiet day in Seattle. The ER hadn't been busy and the sun was warming the surgeons, standing in the arrival bay.

"What are we waiting for?" Joe and Stephanie asked, joining the three attending surgeons, accompanied by Isaac and Deluca.

"There's been a shooting. 3 victims, 2 in critical state." Meredith replied.

They didn't have to wait long as the first one arrived and the paramedics got out, giving them a highlight about the state of the victim.

"28 years old male. He was shot in the stomach. He's conscious and reactive." The paramedic explained.

"Okay I will take this one, seems to be just a superficial injury." Richard said, grabbing the charts and helping to move the gurney forward. "Carson, come with me!"

"I'll take the next one!" Owen said as the second ambulance arrived.

"50 years old male. Unconscious. He's been shot twice in the heart area. His heart stopped on the road we resuscitated him once."

"Edwards! With me! DeLuca! Get Pierce!" Owen yelled, entering the ER with the paramedics as the third ambulance arrived.

"I got it!" Meredith said as Jackson was arriving with Karev to help.

As the doors opened, time froze. First, they all looked at April who got out of the ambulance with a paramedic. Meredith looked at a puzzled Jackson as she reached the gurney, discovering Arizona Robbins, who had been supposedly dead for months, lying on it.

"What the..." Meredith mumbled but immediately placed the professional face back on. "Talk to me Kepner.

"She's unconscious but responsive. She's been shot in the shoulder and in the lower back. Her head had fiercely hit the sidewalk because she fell from a few steps."

"Ok... I don't know what's going on, and it doesn't matter. Wilson, Page Sheppard and book an OR!" Meredith said as she helped to get the gurney in the ER.

...

After seeing Arizona the day before, and after the 'I love you' the woman told her just before she left the room, Callie had taken a few days off. She had received a dark look from Bailey when she had asked for the favor, but the chief of surgery understood that she needed time to process her meeting with Arizona.

She was at the park with Sofia and Zola. She had picked them after their day at the school and the two little girls where playing together while Callie was sadly sitting on a bench. She was replaying her talk with Arizona.

It had been rough and tense and it hadn't turned out the way Callie thought it would, but it had also been really relieving to see her, to be sure, concretely that she was alive. It wasn't just words, it was real.

Callie knew that Arizona was broken, surely more devastated than she was after the plane crash. She knew it the second their eyes had met. The little spark in the blue eyes was absent and they were darker than usual.

But she was alive, she even told her that she loved her. But she felt that the 'I love you' sounded like a good bye. And so, since the morning, she was having a bad feeling.

She sighed and closed her eyes for split of a second when her phone buzzed.

"Listen Bailey, I told you I was taking my day off..." Callie said, responding to the call. "And you agreed yesterday!"

"Callie, I'm not calling for that. You need to come. Now!" Bailey said.

She immediately understood that something was wrong. The tone in Bailey's voice, the feeling that didn't leave her since the day before that something bad was about to happen...

She called the girls and ended their game earlier than expected and rushed to her car.

...

Becker was perambulating in the hallways, his phone hooked to his hand.

"How didn't you see her? You've been watching her for days; you were supposed to recognize her!" He yelled. "You're just a bunch of morons!"

That's when Callie arrived, running and holding Zola's and Sofia's hand. She stopped and asked a nurse to take the little girls to the daycare. She then turned to Becker and snatched the phone from his hands.

"What happened?" Callie said. "You were supposed to protect her! You ..."

"Calliope..." Carlos Torres said as he stood up from the bench he had been sitting on. "Don't let your emotions take control."

He took his daughter in his arms and made a sign to Becker to walk further away. Breaking the embrace, he left his hands on Callie's shoulder, looking directly in her eyes.

"She's strong, she's going to be okay."

"I need to see Bailey!" Callie simply said, walking away and looking for her friend.

Bailey was waiting for her next to the ER doors. She knew that Callie was going to try to get in.

"Callie, you're not going in there." Bailey ordered.

"You can't stop me Bailey." Callie said, firmly.

"Yeah, I'm going to!" Bailey said, approaching the brunette and grabbing her arms, forcing her to follow her to the attending's lounge. Without a word the two women walked to the room.

Bailey opened the door and Callie entered, roughly taking her arm out of Bailey's grip.

"You know you can't go, and by the way, you wouldn't be helpful." Bailey said.

"Can you at least tell me...?" Callie asked.

"She's been shot in the shoulder and the back." Bailey said. "Grey and Kepner are working on her. She had a head trauma. Sheppard said the CT looks clean, she just needs to check on her when she will be awake and monitor her closely."

"What about the rest?" Callie asked in an almost professional tone.

"The shoulder shot is under control. It was deep and the bone is broken. The back shot is a little more problematic. They're working on it. I will keep you updated. But I don't want to see you around the OR!"

"Can I go and sit in the gallery?" Callie asked.

"I'll go with you." Bailey said as she opened the doors and left the room with Callie.

They were on their way when two police officers stopped them.

"Are you Dr. Miranda Bailey?" one of them asked.

"Yes. What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"You're the chief of surgery Right?"

"Yes. But what's the point?" Bailey nodded.

"We need you to lead us to Arizona Robbins' room."

"She's in surgery right now. What's the problem?" Bailey asked, as Callie looked at the two policemen in wonder.

"She's under arrest for attempted murder of Stewart Roney."

...

"This is insane!" Jackson said as he walked through the hallway with Alex.

"Yeah..." Alex whispered. "Seems like a James Bond scenario. But it's real, and it's our friend."

"You knew she was alive? You didn't seem surprised when you saw her..." Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I knew..." Alex confessed as they passed the room where Owen had been treating the second patient. They stopped a minute and looked through the windows.

"Time of death: 6.28." Owen said, putting back the defibrillator palettes on the engine.

Owen sighed, disappointed at not being able to save his patient. He signed a chart and got rid of his gloves and left the room, meeting Alex and Jackson in the hallway.

"Is it one of the men who was injured like Arizona during the shooting?" Jackson asked Owen who wasn't aware that Arizona had been found on the scene and that she was alive.

"What does Arizona have to do with that shooting?" he asked the two other surgeons.

"Oh that's right, you weren't there when the third ambulance arrived..." Jackson explained. "It turns out that Arizona is not dead... I don't know all the story yet but Karev knew about that."

"I don't know everything, but apparently she had been in the witness protection program." Alex quickly explained.

"You mean with the FBI?" Owen asked still under the surprise of the news.

"Yeah, that's it, the FBI and all that crap." Alex said.

"So Arizona was injured?" Owen asked worried.

"Yeah. Apparently it's under control, but she's still in surgery. Grey and Kepner are working on her." Jackson informed.

"I'm gonna check on her." Owen said.

"I will go with you." Alex replied.

...

Callie was in her office with her father. Even if Bailey had reassured her, she was nervous. Arizona was still in surgery and her back injury was apparently tricky. The bullet was located near her spine and the surgery was going to be difficult.

Becker was talking with the policemen and Callie was waiting to know what all that story was about.

"I can't lose her Dad..." Callie whispered.

"You heard your friend. She is out of danger."

"I know, but there is still a risk that she might stay paralyzed..." Callie said. "And what if she's sent to jail!"

"She won't be! She has done nothing!" Carlos interjected as Stanley entered the room.

"Hey..." He said hesitantly, feeling Callie's and Carlos' unsatisfied glance on him. "I just talked with the police officers."

"And so?" Callie asked, still looking at the lawyer with anger.

"She's been caught on a footage taking a knife out of her pocket and walking towards Roney." He explained.

"So what... Maybe she wanted to do it but someone else had the same idea and used a gun... And by the way, he's safe... So nothing can prove that she wanted to do that!" Callie snapped.

"That's it, she's being charged with attempted murder. And as far as Roney is concerned, he's dead."

Callie gasped at hearing the news. How was it possible? Why did nobody seem to know it?

"He was shot too. And one of your colleagues wasn't be able to resuscitate him." Becker explained. "But the good news regarding the situation is that, I can promise you that Arizona won't be charged. They have the shooter on the video too."

"You promised me once that nothing will happen to her or her relatives and see where we are now!" Carlos grumbled.

"And who killed him?" Callie asked.

"They don't know yet, but they're working on it." Becker said. "Now we just have to wait for Arizona to wake up and then give her the good news!" Becker said enthusiastically.

Callie looked at Becker with a puzzled glance. "What are you talking about?"

"It's over!" Becker smiled. "She's free from everything now! He's dead!"

"You must be kidding right!" Callie snapped! "Do you have any idea about her psychological health? And it's not over! She may be paralyzed! And has she lost her parents, she's been stalked and threatened for months, he ruined her professional career and I don't even want to talk about what our daughter is going through! So don't you dare say it's over!"

...

There was too much light when she opened her eyes.

She was blinded by the light and immediately she felt the pain and exhaustion.

It was not really exhaustion it was rather drowsiness. She knew that sensation all too well. After her amputation she had been on painkillers for weeks and she woke up with that kind of foggy mind.

She swallowed and tried to move. And that's when she realized that something wasn't normal. Her legs seemed unresponsive, her left arm was wrapped in a sling and her right hand was handcuffed to the hospital bed.

As everything had been crazy around her for weeks now, she took a few seconds to get her thoughts together. She sighed and noticed that she was in a hospital room, and she knew these wall colors and these items a little too well. She was at Grey Sloan Memorial.

But why was she there?

Focusing on the last event she could remember, she realized that she was in a plane with Becker, and Carlos Torres. Was it a few hours ago? A few days? More?

If she was in the hospital, Roney had surely something to do with that. She focused hard to try and remember but nothing came to her mind. She suddenly heard a voice saying "She's awake!" and saw Meredith entering the room with Amelia. The two surgeons were smiling and Meredith checked her vitals, grabbing a tablet when Amelia approached with a light.

"Hey there! Just a few routine exams, alright?" Amelia said softly. "Follow the light please... Okay, great."

"Can you squeeze my finger?" Stephanie said, looking at Arizona with a compassionate smile. "Yeah, that's great Dr. Robbins! I told you! You're immortal!"

"What's your name?" Amelia asked her.

"Arizona Robbins..." She replied with a raspy voice.

"What's your last memory Arizona?" Amelia asked.

"I was in a hotel in Seattle, but I don't know when that was." Arizona confessed.

"Based on the data I have, a little more than a month ago." Meredith explained.

"What happened?" Arizona asked, a little scared by what her friends were about to tell her.

"You were shot, twice." Meredith said. "Then you fell on the sidewalk and your head hit the ground heavily. I think that was the cause of your blackout."

"You have a head trauma, but no internal bleeding. We'll monitor you closely for the next 72 hours, but I'm sure it's nothing serious." Amelia explained.

"You received a bullet in your shoulder. We were been able to take it out. The second one was in your lower back." Meredith explained lowing her gaze.

"Did it touch the spinal cord?" Arizona asked, confused because she didn't seem to feel anything in her legs.

"It reached it but it didn't impact it." Amelia continued. "The surgery took a long time because there were some splinters and we had to take them all out without touching your spinal cord."

"There was some complication but we don't know yet if there would be any aftereffects." Meredith said. "I don't think so though. I'm confident. It may take a few days, but you will walk again. Trust me."

Arizona simply nodded, tears watering her blue eyes. That's when it came to her mind that Meredith and Amelia were supposed to believe that she was dead.

"Can you tell me how it happened?" She asked, lightly sobbing.

The three doctors looked at each other awkwardly and Amelia decided to talk first.

"You need to rest now..." She said. "There's no need to rush things. Did you want me to call Callie?"

"No... No way... I don't need to see her... Can you call my parents? They must be worried." Arizona asked.

"I'll do that..." Amelia said, squeezing Arizona's arm and leaving the room with her two colleagues.

The three women walked away in silence. That was a lot to take in. They were happy that their friend was finally alive. They were relieved she had made it through the surgery despite of the serious injuries. But in Arizona's mind, a lot of things hadn't happened.

"How is she?" Callie asked meeting Amelia and Meredith who had puzzled expressions on their faces. "Oh no... Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay."

"She is, actually, she's awake, she's responsive. Her vitals are great. She seemed to have trouble feeling anything in her legs but as we told you, we were expecting that, at least for a few days." Amelia said. "But she's suffering from partial amnesia."

"What kind?" Callie asked, seriously.

"Her last memory is being in a plane with your father and the lawyer." Meredith stated.

"Oh no... Don't tell me..."

"She doesn't know about her parents..." Amelia said, biting her lips. "You know what we said about short term amnesia. It can be forever or she may remember everything soon..."

"Can I see her?" Callie begged.

"She's resting now, and she said she didn't want to see you." Meredith said. "But she was really confused, so I think that she will be happy to see you when she will wake up. If you want to that is."

"Of course I want to!" Callie said.

"Okay, then I'll take Sofia tonight and we will see you tomorrow." Meredith said. "Call me, if you need anything!"

She placed a friendly hand on Callie's shoulder and walked away, followed by Amelia.

...

Callie had spent the night in a chair next to Arizona's bed. She had watched her for hours. Even if the blonde was sleeping, Callie was more upset than the previous two days. Arizona was more vulnerable than she had ever been and seeing her like that was tearing Callie apart. There was no anger or aggressiveness in the sleeping form of Arizona. Of course, she was injured, the left side of her face was pretty beaten up, but she seemed peaceful, Thanks to the morphine.

Callie eventually fell asleep, her hand resting on Arizona's handcuffed hand.

She dreamed a lot that night. She dreamed about her life with the woman she loved and who used to be her wife. They were happy. They had everything to live the most amazing life. And suddenly, Callie woke up with a start. It took her a few moments to realize that she was in the hospital and that Arizona was alright, at least for the moment.

She smiled, looking at her and squeeze her cheek softly. The touch was light and soft, but it made Arizona move her head. Callie immediately took off her hand from Arizona's face and looked at her, afraid to have woken her up.

Arizona opened her eyes slowly, and turned her head towards Callie. She smiled at her without speaking, just silent tears rolling down her face.

"Hey..." Callie whispered. "You okay?"

Arizona shook her head no, and Callie knew immediately what was happening.


	22. Level up

**AN : Hi guys!**

 **The last chapter was a little quieter with no big twist I know it, but this one put the story on a new level.**

 **I'd like to thanks you for your loyalty and your support. It mean a lot to me.**

 **Fav and follows are always increasing and that's amazing.**  
 **But the reviews are so calm lately. The story is not over yet, there's still some things to clear!**

 **So don't worry, drama are on track, and maybe surprising revelations!**

 **Have a nive reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

...

She was still able to read her through her eyes. And at that moment, Callie knew exactly what Arizona was experiencing.

Everything was coming back to her and was disintegrating in her head.

Callie was holding her hand and cupping her cheek, never leaving her eyes.

"It's over Arizona. He's dead." Callie said softly. "And you did not kill him. But the policers are doing their investigation. That's why you're handcuffed to the bed. But it's not you and they know it. Becker says it's just the protocol. You won't be charged."

Unable to speak, Arizona swallowed and smiled sadly at Callie who was restraining her tears. She had to be strong for them right now and she was ready to be that person.

"You remember talking with Amelia and Meredith?" Callie asked her to figure out if she remembered her health status.

Arizona nodded and tears rolled on her sad face.

'You'll move pass this. And we'll do it together." Callie said.

"No..." Arizona mumbled. "No, we won't..."

As Callie looked at her in perplexity, Meredith entered the room to check on Arizona.

"Hi!" Meredith said neutrally. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was about to go..." Callie said, standing up and leaving the room without looking towards Arizona. She was hurt by her words and she didn't understand them. She just wanted to be there for her, and Arizona didn't want that.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked Arizona who was crying silently.

"Yeah..." She replied. "I... I pieced everything back together, I guess..."

"You mean you remember what happened?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, unluckily..." Arizona said, turning her gaze towards the windows.

"I'm going to check you, and then I think you should rest a little. Oh, and there's a man down stairs, Seth? He wants to see you. Do you want to see him?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Arizona said.

"Okay, I will let him know." Meredith replied, looking at her tablet. "And what about Callie? It's none of my business I know that, but as your doctor, I have to know if you're okay with us allowing her to see you, because things seemed tense when I entered your room."

"They were." Arizona confessed. "I... I don't know if I can stand seeing her around... I don't want to make her suffer. I've already hurt her enough."

"It's up to you. Maybe you should talk to her." Meredith explained. "Listen, we're not the closest of friends Arizona, I know that. But I think that the crash bound us, forever, no matter what. So if I can do anything, please let me know..."

"Thank you Meredith..." Arizona nodded.

...

"Is everything okay?" Callie asked as Meredith entered the lounge.

"Yeah, so far so good, except for her legs. She can't move them at the moment, but she responded to the pain test, so that means she's on the right way. The thing is that I don't know when she will recover all her motor skills." Meredith explained.

Callie smiled and sat back on the couch, sighing. She was reassured for sure but what was next?

"She told me she wanted to talk to you later." Meredith added. "She's busy with some exam right now but if you want to meet her in two hours I'd say she'll be available."

"I'll see. Anyway I have patients to see..." Callie said, standing up and grabbing her tablet before leaving.

...

If there was a thing that Arizona hated, it was to be stuck.

And she was stuck in every way possible. She was bed ridden, her back injury was preventing her from moving her legs at the moment. She was still handcuffed but it was a deal Becker made with the police officers to allow her to have listed visitors. He had asked Arizona who she wanted to have visits from. She chose Bailey and Seth, knowing that he had to fly back to Milwaukee a few days after. Becker had managed to add Callie on the list even if Arizona had told him no.

But worst of all was the feeling of being stuck in her own mind. She was realizing that even if Roney was dead, her whole life was a mess in every way possible. She was now totally on her own. Her only family was Sofia but she couldn't see her. She didn't want to upset her daughter. The journey to explain her that Arizona wasn't dead would take time and would be led by a specialized shrink.

She wasn't ready to see her friends. It was already hard to see Meredith regularly.

But right now she was smiling as she saw Seth at the door, holding a bunch of pink and yellow balloons.

"I couldn't resist when I saw those pink balloons at the hospital shop…" He said entering the room.

"Oh my god..." Arizona laughed. "You're such a cliché..."

"Oh wait, I've got more..." Seth said lifting his sweater and allowing her to see a pink shirt with "Real men wear pink" inscribed on it in big bold letters. "I only wear it on special occasions!"

The two friends laughed and Seth entered the room, tying the balloons to the bed and sitting next to Arizona.

"If I had known what you were planning, I would have knocked you out and would have driven you back to your lawyer..." Seth said. "But at least, what I have heard is that, he's dead and you don't have to worry about him anymore..."

"Yeah..." Arizona whispered, thinking about all the thing she had been through. "But it's not totally over..."

"I know... But I'll be there. We'll be there for you, me, Lindsay and the kids..." Seth said. "Anytime..."

"You're so nice to me Seth... I don't even know why..." Arizona said.

"You remember that morning I talked to you in that coffee shop?" Seth asked. "I don't know why I had done it. You seemed so lost and sad... You reminded me of me before I met Lindsay..."

"I was that pathetic?" Arizona asked with a playful smile.

"Not pathetic, but lonely, like alone in the world and not really willingly..." Seth Said. "And after that, the weeks we spent together were awesome. I don't make friends easily, but with you I don't know, it was friendship at first sight..."

"I feel exactly the same. I mean, I have friends, good friends, but not a lot. And you are a real friend to me..." Arizona said.

"Yeah, you're buddy Alex is kinda cool..."

"He is... And there's April, and Teddy and Bailey..." Arizona said.

"And Callie..." Seth added as Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Yeah I know her... And damn, Arizona... You have a pretty good taste... She's hot!"

"How do you..."

"She bumped into me when I was in town meeting Alex, spreading her coffee on my shirt. I ended up in a room half naked, with her..." Seth laughed.

"What else do you know about the real me?" Arizona asked, curious to hear what Alex could have told him.

"I know you're a Peads and fetal surgeon. That you're one of the best and own this hospital. You were married to Dr. Torres and you have a kid together, and that's it... Oh and I heard that you are immortal. Two baby doctors were talking about it when I was in the waiting room." Seth smiled.

"I'm starting to believe that it's true..." Arizona sighed. "Yeah, I have a daughter, Sofia. She's six and she's everything to me."

"I haven't seen her but I know that she is amazing!" Seth said. "And what about Dr. Callie Torres?"

"There's nothing to say. We've been divorced for more than two years. She's moved on and ... Never mind..." Arizona said.

"No 'never mind' with me... What is it...?" Seth insisted.

"I don't know... I thought I was over her, you know, before everything went crazy. I've been hurting for a long time. I was miserable, bitter and I hooked myself to my job, leaving my private life behind me. We were not friends that was impossible for me. I don't know how to be friends with her. We've never been friends before. And then all that Roney story happened and I didn't have time to think about my divorce anymore, or even her for that matter. She was dating... a lot... Even at the hospital, and me, I was totally scared, fearing for my life and for Sofia..." Arizona said.

"Why did you get divorced?" Seth asked, listening intently to Arizona's story.

"It's a long story... But we weren't good at communication. And we ended up in a therapist's office after a wild night of sex. I opened my heart to her, telling her she was everything I needed, and she told me she wanted to be free and she wanted me to be free as well, that our relationship was suffocating her..." Arizona confessed. "Whatever, she dumped me, but I deserved it. I had broken us more than once and she didn't want to fix us anymore. It took me time, but I understand it now."

"Wow... I don't know all the details, but I'd love to hear them!" Seth said. "But you still love her..."

"I do." Arizona said. "Even if I don't want to..."

"And what about her." He asked.

"I don't think so. And it doesn't matter, because I am such a mess that the last thing I want to do is to drag her and Sofia in the rabbit hole I'm about to dive in with me... They don't deserve that. And I need Callie to be strong for Sofia. I don't know what to do about that." Arizona told Seth.

"Whatever you need, I'll be there. If you want to call me in the middle of the night, I'll be there. And if you want to visit us in Milwaukee, the kids would be thrilled to see you! And my husband too!" Seth insisted. "And by the way, you owe me a dinner!"

"Yeah... I almost forget..." Arizona smiled. "If you're up for a cheap cafeteria lunch, that's all I can offer you right now..."

They burst into laughter, thinking about the absurdity of the situation.

At the same moment, Callie had finished her shift and was a few feet away from Arizona's room when she heard the laugh. It warmed her heart to hear Arizona laughing, but she didn't know who was with her. She slowly approached the door and took a look.

She recognized Seth who was introduced to her as Alex's friend. She was surprised to find him there. That's when Arizona turned her head and saw her, standing in the hallway.

"Hey!" Arizona said. "Come in..."

Surprised by the frank invitation, Callie smiled awkwardly and entered the room.

"I... I don't want to bother you and your guest..."

"Please Callie..." Arizona insisted. "I mean it..."

"Okay..." Callie replied, approaching the bed and sitting on a chair a little far away from the bed.

"Apparently you know each other by name..." Arizona explained. "So Callie, this is Seth Jefferson. I met him during my time in Milwaukee. And Seth, meet Callie Torres my... my ex-wife."

There was a little silence as the word "Ex-wife" was said but Seth broke it fast enough to prevent any awkwardness.

"Happy to see you again Dr. Torres." Seth said, giving Callie his hand.

"Please call me Callie..." Callie blushed, intrigued by the closeness the two of them seemed to share.

"I was about to go anyway... I'll come back tomorrow, I want to know everything about Arizona now that Debra is gone for good!" Seth said, smiling at Arizona.

He stood up and bent to hug her tight, kissing her hair while breaking the embrace. "Take care of yourself! And don't forget that we are here for you!" He said. "I hope to get to know you too Callie! Next time I hope!"

"Sure..." Callie mumbled, a little uncomfortable.

Seth left the room and they found themselves alone in the room. A silence settled for a while and Arizona finally looked at Callie with a smile.

"You can come a little closer Callie, I'm not going to bite you... even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't..." Arizona said, showing her tied hand.

"They haven't taken it off?" Callie asked.

"Nope..." Arizona simply stated. "Listen, I'm sorry for this morning, I didn't mean to kick you out or anything."

"That's what it sounded like..." Callie said, bitterly. "But don't worry, you have told me enough times that I am not concerned with anything that happens to you, so I'm not going to interfere in your life. I was just here to check I..."

"I'm sorry..." Arizona cut her off. "I know you. I know you want to help in any way possible. But I can't let you do that."

"I get it, don't worry..." Callie said.

"Don't get me wrong... I need help and support right now. And it's something that I accept unlike before." Arizona explained. "I've changed Callie, since we split up, I've been mostly down but now I accept people's help. Not enough, but I'm improving!"

"So why don't you let me be by your side."

"Because the place I am in right now is darker than the one I was after the crash. I have already hurt you enough and I won't drag you down with me again. It's going to be hard mentally and even physically now... But I'll get through it. I'll find a way." Arizona said.

They were interrupted by a knocked on the door. It was Bailey and a police officer. Bailey was smiling and crying tears of joy. She hadn't had the chance to see Arizona awake yet and was really emotional and didn't even notice Callie in the room at first.

She entered and rushed to Arizona, simply smiling at her, and hesitatingly took her in her arms.

"Hey you, take those handcuffs off her please!" Bailey ordered as she was checking Arizona's post op.

The policeman obeyed and freed Arizona's hand before leaving the room.

"What does this mean?" Arizona asked.

"They found the man that shot Roney and they have studied our files. You won't be charged, for anything, and that's more than normal after all you've been through." Bailey explained. "They want to interview you, but as I'm the chief I have asked them to wait till you recover from your injuries."

"I guess it's a good news then..." Arizona said, looking surprised.

"It's over Arizona. We are free." Bailey said, crying softly. "It have cost you so much, but you're free now..."

"I have a lot of things to process though..." Arizona stated. "And I'm not totally free... Oh my god..."

"What?" Callie and Bailey asked together, worried by the sudden gasp that escaped Arizona's lips.

"He's dead..." Arizona said. "And I'm revolving around about the fact that I'm not, in my head."

She froze a moment and sighed. "I'm rambling... I don't know if I'm going to walk again. My daughter is traumatized because she's thinks I'm dead, my parents are gone. I'm hurting physically and mentally but... I'm alive..."

"Yes you are..." Bailey placed a reassuring hand on Arizona's arm. "And it's been an awful period, but it's over and I will be here, with you, helping you..."

Callie was witnessing the scene without a word. She was stunned by Arizona's realization. She was broken but not destroyed.

"I'm alive..." Arizona repeated.

Miranda nodded, relieved to eventually see the end of that dark story, as her pager buzzed.

"Oh... It's not possible..." She said... "Be chief they said, it's challenging and amazing they said... I didn't know I would have to deal with two surgeons punching each other..."

She smiled at Arizona and told her she would be back soon before leaving the room in a rush.

"I'm fucking alive..." Arizona repeated. "I won't screw that up again. I have already been devastated 4 years ago... And I'm going to live my life more passionately now... I owe that to all the people he hurt and to my parents..."

Arizona turned her head to Callie who was stunned by the words the blonde just said.

She was crying in relief, exhaustion and pain. She was letting her whole emotional chaos go and she reached out her hand towards Callie who approached her without knowing what Arizona meant.

"I'm going to need you, if you want to be there for me that is. I'll let you..." Arizona said. "I know I just said the opposite, but at some point I'm going to need you, and I hope that you'll be there. I don't know when or why, but I promise that I'll let you know Calliope."

"Okay..." Callie said.

"Thank you..." Arizona said. "I think I need a minute alone now..."

"Oh... of course..." Callie said. "I have to check on a patient anyway..."

She was about to leave the room when Arizona called her back.

"Callie... What I told you the other day... I meant it." Arizona whispered. "But I don't want you to think that I'm expecting anything from you in return..."

Callie nodded silently without looking back and walked away.

...

The next day, Arizona was slowly woke up in her hospital bed. She hadn't seen anybody since Callie, except Meredith for a control visit.

She was now frustrated for not being able to move her legs. She was focusing with all her strength on her toes, willing them to move, without success at the moment.

That's when an April showed up discreetly, hesitantly knocking at the door. Arizona turned her head and smiled when she saw her friend who then ran to her, hugging her carefully.

"I missed you so much..." April confessed as she straightened up.

"Me too..." Arizona replied. "I'm sorry for everything April..."

"Don't! It was not your fault. And now, you're here and that's the most important thing!" the redheaded said. "Sorry for not coming earlier, but I needed time to digest the news. I hope you don't mind..."

"I've been told you rescued me. What were you doing down there?" Arizona asked.

"I wanted to let that man hear my point of view..." April stated.

"He could have killed you April... He was totally crazy..."

"Well it doesn't matter. The point is that you are alive! How are you feeling?" April asked.

"I'm okay. It's painful but I've seen worst... The thing is that I can't move those legs yet. Amelia and Meredith had tried to reassure me, but it's really frustrating." Arizona said.

"It's crazy, isn't it...?" April said, turning her gaze to the window. "You were dead... We were at your funeral, crying..."

"Hey! Don't... It's over..." Arizona said, comforting her friend. "And I heard that you and Jackson are back together... That's great!"

"Yeah, it is... I had been really down after I thought you were gone, and he was there for me." April said, smiling.

"Well, at least my fake death was good for something..." Arizona laughed.

April laughed with her and the two friends were stopped by the buzz of a phone Becker had forgotten in Arizona's room a few hours earlier.

"It's that stupid lawyer's phone..." Arizona said.

"You better take the call." April noticed, giving Arizona the phone. "It might be important."

"Hello?"

"Hey there!" a voice Arizona knew said.

"Connie?" She asked.

"Yeah! Is that you Sharon?" Connie asked.

"Uh... Yes, it's me, but... How did you get this number...?" Arizona confusedly asked.

"Oh, Stanie gave it to me. He's such a cutie..." Connie said. "If I was 20 years younger..."

"You mean Stanley Becker?" Arizona asked again, more confused.

"That's my man! I tried to call him on his other phone, but he didn't pick up... SO would you please tell him that his two packages are in a safe place? I will take care of them." Connie explained.

"What does that mean Connie?"

"He'll understand... I have a date now, I have to go sweetie. Take care!" And she hung up.

...

Stanley Becker was looking for his phone in his pockets.

"Shit!" He yelled in the middle of the hall. He was at the airport and didn't remember the gate the person he was waiting for was supposed to get in.

Pissed, he walked to the nearest stop information, knowing he was already late and that she would surely be waiting for him already.

He was about to get in the waiting line when he felt fingers taping his shoulder.

"Oh, you're here!" He said, relieved and happy. "I lost my phone and I didn't remember ..."

"Shut up and kiss me!" she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'm so glad you're back... I missed you..." Becker said, smiling and stroking her blond hair. "How was the flight?"

"Too long... I can't wait to see her face when you tell her..." She said. "She deserves it..."

"I won't do it at the moment. I need to clear the situation completely..." Becker said.

"Can I help, in any way? I just want all this mess to be over!" She said. "I just want to be with you and ..."

"Don't worry..." He cut her off. "It's just a matter of days now. But tonight, I want to take you to dinner and I want you to tell me about all those African children you saved Dr. Altman..."


	23. Least of us

**AN:/ Hey Guys!**

 **Some revelations, some comeback and some feelings... This is what this chapter is about.**

 **I Hope you'll like the chapter.**

 **Chapter 24 is ready, I'll post it on sunday.**

 **Thanks again for the Follow and the fav, and the reviews of course!  
And Again thanks to my awesome Alina ! You rock girl!**

 **I'd like you to tell me what you think about the character who are not from the show like Seth, Connie or even Roney. So it would be great if you let me know it in a reviews or a PM.**

 **By the way, I'm still looking for people to work with me on a new story. Send me a PM if interested.**

 **Have a nice reading and see you on sunday!**

...

Even two days after the shooting and her surgery, Arizona was unable to move her legs and it wasn't really easy to handle. She was nervous and everybody noticed it. She threw the tray of her breakfast on the floor and was yelling at the nurses when Amelia entered the room to check on her.

"Wow... What's up Robbins?" She asked, smiling discreetly.

"Nothing, that's the problem... I'm here in this freaking bed, totally stuck and I can't move those legs..." Arizona said in frustration.

"Hey! Don't rush it. You can feel things, which means that you're going to be able to move them." Amelia explained.

"If you say so..." Arizona mumbled, turning her head towards the windows.

As Amelia was working on her tablet, Teddy knocked at the door, smiling widely.

"Hey there!" She said loudly, making Arizona turn and smile at her.

"Oh my god, Teddy, you're back!" Arizona whispered in relief.

"I am!" Teddy said. "So how are you doing?"

She entered the room, passing by Amelia. "How is she Sheppard?"

"Well, everything is good. She's just rushing a little to move her legs, even though she knows it's going to take a little time..." Amelia said, looking at Arizona with a reproachful stare.

Teddy grabbed the tablet and looked at Arizona's CT scans. She nodded, studying them closely before giving the tablet back to Amelia.

"She's right Arizona. Don't rush it. That could even worsen your recovery. It's going to be okay... You will walk." Teddy smiled at her.

"Okay..." Arizona said, wincing in pain as she tried to straighten a little.

"See that... You came here five minutes ago and she trusts you..." Amelia teased. "I'm a little upset Robbins."

She smiled at her and left the two friends alone.

"I have something to ask you Teddy." Arizona immediately said.

"What is it?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy, or paranoid... But I need to see him..." Arizona whispered like she didn't want anybody to hear her.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, confused.

"Roney! I want to see his body, I need to see him dead, lying on a morgue table..." Arizona said. "Even if I have seen it on paper I can't believe it... I just need to him myself"

"You are paranoid..." Teddy said. "But after everything you've been through, who wouldn't be... I need to find a wheelchair..."

...

Callie was pissed. Her morning surgery had been canceled. She had woken up at 5.30 to be ready and prepare herself so that she could be in the OR at 7. And when she was scrubbing in, Bailey had come to tell her that the patient she was about to operate on had been eating during the night, so it wasn't possible to operate on him.

So now, she was in front of the hospital, with no idea about what to do but grumble. In reality, she was upset because she needed to keep her mind busy and working was the perfect way to do that. Arizona still loved her. She told her once, confirmed it twice. She was sure that the blonde had moved on even if she knew that she had been bitter and in a bad shape for a long time after their break up. In the same time, she thought she had moved on herself. But she hadn't. And now, she was totally lost. Thinking Arizona was dead had made her realize that she loved her, she had always loved her. But it was not the lack of love that had torn them apart.

And Arizona had been through so much, she had other thing to do than think about a possible reconciliation. Callie knew that well. Arizona needed time after all... So she felt guilty to only be thinking about how amazing it would be to be with her again, to openly love her, to kiss her, to...

"Stop it Torres!" She said to herself, shaking her head, blushing about the picture forming in her head.

"Hi!" a voice said behind her, making her jump.

"Oh... Hi..." Callie said nervously, nodding at Seth who was smiling.

"What are you doing here so early? Visitors are not allowed yet..."

"I know, I was up early and I didn't really know what to do... So I came here because this is basically the only place I know in Seattle..." Seth explained.

"Okay..." Callie mumbled, smiling awkwardly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Seth told her.

"Yes..." Callie replied.

"Did I do anything to upset you? Because you seem uncomfortable since yesterday... I mean the first time we met, you were more talkative..." Seth said.

"Uh... I..." Callie mumbled again. "I didn't know you were one of her friends..."

"And is that a problem?" Seth asked.

"No... Not At all..." Callie said.

"So if I take you to breakfast, will it be okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah..." Callie said, immediately regretting her decision.

"Great... And I hope it will help you feel at ease with me..." Seth said.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Because I love Arizona, Arizona loves you and you seem to care a lot about her, so we're meant to meet again and also, I love your eyes..." Seth said, offering a bright smile to Callie who blushed like a teenage girl.

...

They were in the morgue, waiting for the man in charge to open the medical casket where Roney's body was being kept. Arizona was in pain even if she had taken medication before leaving her room despite of Meredith's refusal. She wasn't well settled in that wheel chair, and even if Teddy had told her that she could go instead and see if the body was really Roney's, but she wanted to see it with her own eyes.

The man opened the body bag and allowed Arizona to look at the body. She took a deep breath and looked at his face nervously and then began to cry. It was him. He really was dead, his dead body was in front of her. Teddy kneeled down and took her in her arms, feeling her body relax under the embrace.

"So?" Teddy asked softly.

"It's really him... He's dead..." Arizona said coldly; nodding to the man to close the body bag. "Let's get out of this place now."

Teddy obeyed and pushed the wheelchair out of the room. Arizona didn't say a word, she was lost in her thoughts.

They were in the elevator when Arizona got back to reality.

"That son of a bitch killed a 5 years old kid, his wife, my parents and who knows how many other innocent people and he's free..." Arizona said coldly.

"What do you mean 'he's free'?"

"He's dead and that's it. He destroyed my life, my daughter's life and he got away from everything by being shot. He will never pay for anything he has done. And me, I'm here, rambling..."

"Arizona..." Teddy said. "You're stronger than this self-blaming thing you are doing. You will get your life back in no time..."

"Oh yeah... A life which look like what Teddy?" Arizona bitterly said.

"And I thought my life sucked before all this shit happened..."

"Arizona..."

"What, it's true... I was alone all the time, waiting for the week Sofia will be with me. I was working and taking care of my daughter and that was it. If she hadn't been there, I don't even know if I would have fought..."

"You're not being fair Arizona. You have friends..."

"Yeah... April was in Jordan, you were God knows where and that's it... At least I had my parents..." Arizona said, her voice cracking with emotion as the doors opened. "Can you wheel me to my room and leave please?"

"No, I am staying with you. You need someone right now and I'm here." Teddy said as she led Arizona to her room. "I won't let you down, you better get used to it!"

...

Callie was sitting in front of a man she barely knew, sharing a breakfast with him. She didn't know why she was there but she thought it was better than staying on her own, making up scenarios in her head.

"So, are you seeing someone?" Seth asked her.

"Uh... I'm sorry, what?" Callie mumbled.

"I don' know, tell me... You're a gorgeous, smart, single woman... I'm sure there are people lining up for you..." Seth said.

"I'm not, and if you're trying to seduce me, I have to say that I find you rude..." Callie said.

"Wow! That's the longest sentence you have said to me yet!" Seth teased. "Why would it be rude? Because I'm Arizona's friend?"

"Indeed..." Callie replied.

"Yeah but you're divorced for years now? Am I right? So it wouldn't be out of line..."

"Forget it... I don't know why I came... I have to go..." Callie said, standing up.

"No! Please, Callie, I was kidding." Seth apologized. "I'm sorry... You're not my type anyway..."

He handed Callie his phone and showed her his wedding ring.

"Oh..." Callie let escape a breath as she saw a picture of Seth's family.

"Yeah, I'm married and a faithful spouse. This is my husband Lindsay and our kids, Tessa and Carter." Seth explained.

Callie smiled, looking closely at the pictures. She had wished for that kind of life for years.

"You have a wonderful family..." She whispered, sitting back and relaxing.

"So do you... I know that you have a daughter. Do you have a picture?" Seth asked. "I never had the chance to see her."

"Here she is..." Callie said, giving her phone to Seth. It was a picture of Sofia and her taken a few weeks ago.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you!" Seth said, smiling at Callie.

"You know Callie, I really care about Arizona. We don't know each other for a long time, but I have a deep sense of friendship. She's a part of my life now, a part of my family. It may seem crazy, but I wanted you to know that."

"I'm happy she found someone like you, but why are you telling me that?" Callie asked.

"Because she loves you." Seth simply replied. "And I don't know how things are between the two of you, but if you're not on the same page as her, it will be better not to spend too much time around her..."

"It's none of your business." Callie snapped. "We have a daughter together, so I will be a part of her life for a long time..."

"Don't take it the wrong way, I was thinking for both of you benefit." Seth explained. "Any way I think that, when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away. So if you want to be there for her as a friend, it's great. But if your feelings are deeper, you should talk to her."

Callie didn't reply, and nervously played with the spoon in her coffee cup. She looked at Seth for a second and sighed. "I can't stop thinking about her..." She confessed. "And It scares me because I know that's it's not what she needs right now. She needs to mourn her parents, she needs to get better mentally and physically..."

"But you can't help yourself thinking about her, romantically I mean..." Seth asked.

"Yeah..." Callie sighed, annoyed by the man's insight.

"I don't know every detail of your life together. And I don't even know a lot of things about the real Arizona... But I know that she's a person with a lot of insecurities... I know because I was like her before I met my husband..." Seth confessed. "Talk to her. Even if you can't be together right now. Let her deal with all her crap."

...

Teddy was at Joe's waiting for Stanley Becker. She had left Arizona's room a few minutes ago. Her friend was crying in her bed, avoiding her gaze, and she had asked her to leave. She was feeling guilty about lying to her even if she was thrilled to meet her lover in a few minutes.

This had been totally crazy. The night they brought Arizona in that house in Allentown after she heard the news about her parents and Teddy had to sedate her to calm her down, she had met that lawyer who was totally devoted to Arizona. They spent that night in the living room, talking about anything and everything while Arizona was sleeping. She had quickly developed a crush on him. He was younger than her but she didn't care. He was caring, brilliant, he made her smile and he was self-confident. He invited her for lunch the next day and they had passed the afternoon in bed, making love. She couldn't explain it, she was addicted to him.

She was unable to resist him and so was he. When she had gone back to Africa, they had stayed in touch and talked every day, even when things were crazy around Arizona, he made time to contact her. She was falling in love and she was finally happy for the first time in years. So when he entered the room, she smiled at him brightly.

"Hey!" He greeted her, kissing her.

"Hey you!" She replied, still smiling.

"How is Arizona?" he asked.

"Not well." Teddy said, explaining how they had seen Roney's body at the morgue and that it brought dark memories back to her friend.

"It's going to be hard on her..." Stanley said. "I don't know if I made the right call Teddy..."

"You've done what you thought was the best for her." Teddy said. "She won't blame you. She'll understand."

"You're sure?" he asked.

"It will take time, but I'm sure about it..." Teddy said.

"You know her better than me after all..." Stanley said.

"What's the next step?" Teddy asked.

"As I thought, it might not be so over..." Stanley said. "I have to locate some of his friends who might have received instructions to keep his plan going even if something happened to him."

"Even if he's dead, you think that there are people ready to work for him?" Teddy asked worried.

"The man was a control freak, and he was kind of crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if he had backups..."

"It's scary... You should talk to Arizona about that." Teddy said.

"I can't, she could freak out and disappear one more time. I can't risk it." Stanley said.

"Yeah but I can't stand lying to her. She's in so much pain stan..." Teddy said, as he took her hands in hers.

"I know that. But I have a meeting with Roney's attorney to talk about... our arrangement. After that, I think the situation will be clearer..." Becker explained.

"You're sure it's safe?" Teddy asked.

"I will have three of my men with me, don't worry..."

...

When she approached the room, Callie didn't really know what she wanted to say to Arizona. She noticed the room was dark as the curtains were closed. She opened the door slowly and recognized the sound instantly. Arizona was sobbing, lying on her bed.

She noticed the light when Callie opened the door and immediately wiped her tears, offering Callie a fake smile, but she couldn't keep it and burst into sobs again.

Callie felt a little helpless but walked to her bed, without a word, she simply took her hand in hers. She wanted Arizona to know she was there, no words were needed at that moment. Callie sat on the edge of the bed, she kissed Arizona's hand softly, and Arizona let her head rest on Callie's shoulder. She weirdly felt better as Callie wrapped her arms around her shoulder carefully. Callie rested her chin on Arizona's head and she cried in silence with her. She didn't really know why she was crying but it was relieving. Her conversation with Seth had opened new possibilities in her heart and she was upset he had been able to read her so easily. He seemed to be a good guy and she was happy Arizona had him in her life.

There was a time when the people in Arizona's life had to be in hers too, logically. That was a lifetime ago when they were married, when they were a family. It was in the past and now what Arizona needed was just her presence to help her go through the aftermath of the nightmare Roney had pushed her in.

As she was thinking about all these things and some more, Callie noticed that Arizona's breathing was quieter and regular. The blonde had fallen asleep in her ex-wife's arms. A little embarrassed, Callie didn't know what to do. She didn't want to wake her up but she didn't want to be intrusive by staying next to her, even if the idea pleased her.

That's when Bailey arrived. She opened her eyes big, unbelievingly; when she saw her friends embracing. Callie smiled awkwardly and invited her to come in.

"What's this?" Bailey asked. "Is there something I didn't know about?"

"No..." Callie whispered. "I was just comforting her, she was crying, and she fell asleep..."

"In your arms... By chance..." Bailey raised an eyebrow. "So I guess I'm going to leave you now."

"What is it Bailey?" Arizona mumbled, waking up.

Callie profited from the opportunity and slid of the bed discreetly and stepped a few feet away.

"They got the shooter." Bailey explained. "His name is Alexei Israpilov. He's the brother of Roney's wife."

"Oh my god..." Arizona said. "And what is going to happen to him?"

"He will be charged for murder, and for attempted murder on you and the other man who is injured." Bailey explained.

"I won't press charges against him." Arizona said.

"Arizona... He shot you, twice..." Callie interjected

"I know what I'm doing Callie, don't worry. That poor man is just a victim of Roney, like me, Bailey or you..." Arizona explained. "I don't want his case to be worse that it is already."

"Hey! Did you hear the news! They got the sho..." Becker said, entering the room, short of breath. "Oh... There are a lot of doctors in this room."

"I told you I didn't want to see you." Arizona replied. "So take your phone and get out."

"Oh, it was here! I've been looking everywhere..." Becker said, relieved to have found it. "Thank you Arizona!"

"Oh, I'd like to know why you are in touch with Connie... You know, the friend who was sheltering me, in Miami..." Arizona asked, under Callie's questioning look.

"It's a funny story... She used to date my uncle Dan." Becker lied.

"And when I took over your case, I had to know everything about your journey so I interviewed a lot of people you met during your weeks in Atlanta, when you fled from the FBI custody, like Connie, Abe and Sally..."

"Sally? Sally Ortiz?" Callie asked, puzzled.

"Yeah!" Becker replied. Arizona shook her head no looking at her lawyer. She didn't want Callie to know about the part her girlfriend played.

"What is going on?" Bailey asked. "You're talking about your girlfriend Torres?"

"My EX girlfriend Bailey..." Callie corrected. "I'm sorry I don't get it... She has nothing to do with this story!"

"Actually she has..." Becker said. "She tried to kidnap Arizona, threatening her with a gun."

"Becker, shut up!" Arizona yelled.

"I'm just doing my job Arizona."

"Wait, Sally assaulted you?" Callie asked, shocked by the news. "It's not possible..."

"It's not a big deal Callie, she was surely being threatened by Roney and he would have forced her to do it." Arizona said.

"It is a big deal! She assaulted you!" Callie said. "So it means that she probably approached me to get to you... Oh my god..."

"Hey! Don't take it personally! It's over, and she's been arrested by the Atlanta police." Arizona said. "She didn't hurt you or Sofia, so don't freak out now!"

"How can you be so lenient...?" Callie yelled. "Oh my god... I feel so... stupid, betrayed... She could have hurt Sofia..."

"Callie, stop it!" Arizona begged. "She didn't. So get over it!"

"Actually, nobody knows where she is..." Becker informed. "I have a team looking for her..."

"We should give Arizona some space, she needs to sleep..." Bailey said in the middle of all the news that was being shared.

"Is that team as efficient as the one who was supposed to take care of my parents?" Arizona asked coldly. "And Bailey is right, I... I need to rest now. Would you please all get out of my room?"

"I need to talk to you Arizona." Becker said.

"And I'd like to talk about all the other things you haven't told me Arizona Robbins!" Callie reproached her.

Entering the room for a daily check on her patient, Meredith froze as she saw all the persons arguing around Arizona's bed.

"Everybody out!" She said loudly, making everybody turn towards her. "Do I need to repeat it louder?"

"She's right, let's get out..." Bailey insisted and walked away accompanied by Callie and Becker.

"Thank you Meredith..." Arizona whispered, relieved to be alone.

"You're welcome..." Meredith simply replied, looking at Arizona's vitals on her tablet. "So how are you feeling physically? Anything?"

"Not yet, but otherwise I'm feeling okay." Arizona replied. "I'm just tired, and a little dizzy."

"Since when?"

"Since I came back from the morgue. I had kind of a break down after it." Arizona confessed. "And I fell asleep for 20 minutes more or less."

"I told you it was way too soon for you to move... You wouldn't listen..." Meredith reminded her. "Have you seen Amelia today?"

"Yeah, she checked on me after this morning, saying everything seemed normal. Tell me the truth Meredith, do you think I'm going to move these freaking legs soon? I have just one completely left and I hope it will still be useful to me..." Arizona half joked.

"I told you Arizona. I can't tell you when, but you will walk on your real and your fake foot soon. Be patient." Meredith Repeated.

...

Maggie Pierce was tired after her 6 hour surgery. She had saved her patient's life but she was exhausted. So after talking to the family and giving them the good news, she walked to the nearest on-call room to take a nap. She stretched her body before going in it and as she was about to open the door, someone opened it from the inside and got out in a rush bumping in her and almost making her fall. But the person found themselves on her ass in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey! Watch out!" Maggie said.

"I'm sorry..." The woman said, turning her head avoiding Maggie's gaze.

"Be more careful next time..." Maggie warned her, before bending and recognizing the woman. "Sally? Is that you?"

The woman stood up so fast and walked away so quickly without responding that Maggie had to shake her head to be sure she was really seeing Callie's ex fleeing.

"I must be mistaken..." She said, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

The woman was still running away and found herself in the parking lot, breathing heavily and bending down to exhale. She leaned against the wall and tears appeared on her face.

Raising her head, she walked to her car and entered it, taking a phone out of her pocket and looking at a picture with a devastated look.

"I will avenge your death Stewart. I swear to god! I will..."god! I will..."


	24. Let her know

**AN:/ Hey guys?**

 **How are you?**  
 **So do you hear the good news? Jessica Capshaw is pregnant. So congratulations to her ^^.**

 **Otherwise, Chapter 24 is here, like I promises you.**  
 **I realy hope you'll like it.**

 **Thanks for the Fav and follows, and the reviews!**  
 **Alina still working with me. She's just THE best !**

 **So, don't hesitate to tell me if you'll like the way things are turning!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

...

Callie was once again nervous. She was sitting in the waiting room with Sofia next to her.

The little girl had been grumpy all day long and her mother hoped that she would get better after the appointment. After discussing with the shrink that was treating her, they had decided that it was time for Sofia to learn the truth about her Mama.

They've been working on it since the last 4 meetings, and the events had been jostled by the death of Roney. It was time for her to know that Arizona was still alive.

But Callie was also nervous because she hadn't taken the time to talk about this important decision with Arizona. So now that everything was on track and that Dr. Williamson, Sofia's shrink, had already prepared her session, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Everything was so tense around her lately that she was on edge. Her father had to fly back to Miami because of his job, she just learned that her ex had used her to get to Arizona, her talk with Seth had been upsetting and now, Sofia was about to learn the unthinkable.

Learning that Arizona wasn't dead had been such a hard news to process for herself, so what would it be for a six years old girl...

"Do I really have to go?" Sofia pouted.

"I thought you liked to talk with Dr. Williamson."

"Yeah, she's nice. But the last time, she talked too much about something I don't like to talk about..." Sofia explained.

"Really? What is it?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer.

"She talks about Mama and about how I feel... And stuff like that. And I don't want to do it anymore." The little girl said.

"Listen Sofia, I know it's hard. But you have to go today, and maybe after, we can talk about coming less. Will you do that?" Callie carefully asked.

"Okay..."

...

The next morning, Arizona was feeling weirdly serene. She had slept more than 12 hours and she had dreamed of her parents.

They were smiling, they were telling her that they were fine and to stop blaming herself, that they'll love her forever and above all to take care of Sofia.

Arizona wasn't a religious person. She had never believed in God but that dream felt like her parents were in heaven.

And taking care of Sofia... How her daughter thought she was dead for months. She hadn't really talked about it with Callie, but even if she couldn't wait to see her, she knew it wouldn't be soon.

But this morning, she was having breakfast with April and that was enough to make her smile.

April had brought everything: coffee, pastries, fruits, chocolate and more and the two friends were talking about everything but the Roney drama. It was mostly about Jackson and the latest gossips of the hospital. Arizona was laughing and it felt good to hear that sound.

April was thrilled to have her best friend back, and as she was about to take a sip of her coffee, she saw Arizona's face freeze, and suddenly turn to her, gasping.

"Holy shit! April!" Arizona yelled! "My foot! Look at it! My toes!"

And there she was, barely moving her toes and being totally ecstatic about it.

"Oh my god! That's great Arizona!" April replied with a supportive smile. "You want me to get Grey? Or Sheppard?"

"Hell no! I will tell them during their rounds." Arizona said without moving her eyes, too busy looking at her toes. "It feels so good!"

...

Callie was in her car, relieved by the way the meeting with Dr. Williamson had gone.

Sofia was happy. She was sitting in the back seat of the car, looking through the window, smiling wide. She couldn't stop smiling since she heard Callie confess the truth and despite of her mother's fear, Sofia had understood everything.

 _"You have to know something Sofia. We had told you that Mama was dead in a car accident. But, in reality, there wasn't any accident." Callie said carefully, under Williamson's approving gaze._

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"Mama had to get away from Seattle for a while, because she was in trouble. A bad person wanted to hurt her because she knew he did something bad." Callie continued. "And she told the police what she knew."_

 _"Mama would always do that." Sofia said, smiling sadly._

 _"So, in order to protect herself from that man, and to protect you and all her friends, Mama had to disappear for a while, making everybody, including me, think that she was dead. She was protected by the FBI in another town, far away from here." Callie said, never leaving her daughter's gaze._

 _"The FBI? Like in the movies?" Sofia asked._

 _"The FBI really exists you know sweetie." Callie smiled._

 _"What your Mommy is telling Sofia, it's that your Mama is not dead. She is alive, and safe. And we can tell you that now, because her troubles are over." Dr. Williamson explained. "I know it's a big news, and that you are going to ask yourself a lot of questions, but we are here to answer your questions and to help you Sofia. Is there anything you'd like to say?"_

 _"My Mama is alive?" Sofia asked Callie, unbelieving, a smile appearing on her face and the spark she usually had in her eyes coming back._

 _"Yeah baby, she's at the hospital right now because she is a little hurt and very tired, but she's alive..." Callie said, her voice cracking._

 _"You saw her? It's true?" She asked again._

 _"Yes, I saw her yesterday and she can't wait to hold you in her arms." Callie said, scared that her daughter reproached her for not telling her the truth sooner. Instead, the little girl ran to her arms and hugged her._

 _"Thank you Mommy!" She simply said._

 _"I've done nothing Sofia..." Callie said, stroking her daughter's hair._

 _"Mama is alive..."_

"You're sure you're not a little mad at me?" Callie asked her daughter.

"No Mommy. Why are you asking that again?" Sofia repeated.

"Because I knew before you that Mama wasn't gone and I didn't tell you..." Callie said softly.

"I understand she was in danger and she had to be protected" Sofia said. "And even if I was sad, angry and everything, it doesn't matter anymore! When are we going to see her?"

"I have to talk to her doctor first, and then we'll know..." Callie lied, thinking about Arizona's tantrum when she would know she told Sofia the truth without asking her. And she sighed thinking that even though the good news was giving her daughter her smile back, she didn't know what happened to her grandparents at the moment.

...

"Hey!" Seth said, entering the room.

"Oh! Come in! There's enough food for you here!" Arizona replied, waving her hand. "April, this is Seth, a friend from Milwaukee, and Seth, this is April Kepner..."

"Hi!" April smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you lady..." Seth replied, bowing.

"Don't pay attention, he's a real seducer..." Arizona said. "So what's up?"

"Nothing important. I'm going back tomorrow, so I will come to see you several times today!" Seth said. "Oh and I spoke to you know who..."

"What did you do?" Arizona asked, worried to hear the truth.

"Callie..." Seth simply replied. "Oh and she feels the same way you feel about her, but she doesn't want to tell you because she thinks you already have a lot of things going on and you shouldn't have to deal with that right now too, and she's concerned and all that kind of crap..."

"You are unbelievable!" Arizona said, blushing.

"Anyway, I have to call my husband, he's been trying to get to me for some time. I think he's jealous of your Karev guy..." Seth said, smiling, and leaving the room in a rush

April who had witnessed the scene didn't understand everything and looked at her friend with a perplexed expression. "What was that about? Why did he talk to Callie?"

"I don't know and it doesn't matter... So how was your dinner with Jackson?" Arizona asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"No way! Talk to me Arizona!" April said. "Was he saying that you and Callie are a thing?"

"No! Absolutely not! We're not a thing... And we will never be... We're divorced, remember?"

"Well, I thought I was losing Jackson too, and look where we are now! We have never been happier..." April confessed.

"You've been separated a few weeks April. Callie and I have been divorced for more than two years now, so please... let's talk about something else..."

...

Stanley was sitting in front of one of his colleagues in an Italian restaurant. They were having a professional lunch and the atmosphere between them was very tense.

"So, why did you want to see me Becker? Because as you know, I have other things to deal with right now..." the man said.

"I know James, that's why I won't bother you for long..." Becker said.

James Ortiz was Roney's personal lawyer. He had worked for him for years and now he was running some of Roney's company.

"I would just like to be sure that my client is safe now..." Becker asked. "I've done what you asked me to, I have cleared everything, except I can't find any trace of your sister since the incident in Atlanta..."

"I don't know where she is either, but I can assure you she won't be a threat..." Ortiz reassured him. "And regarding your client, you can be sure she will be safe. I am now running Mr. Roney's business on behalf of his son Adam until he comes of age. And it will not be in his best interest if I use the methods his father used. I had to compromise myself enough when he was alive. Now, I want to do things the right way."

"Okay, but I'd like you to sign these paper even then." Becker said, handing Ortiz a file. "They are some guarantees, you know, just in case. It includes some of her relatives of course..."

"Not a problem... As I told you, I'm not going to use Roney's ways to handle things." Ortiz said.

"We'll see. And by the way, I hope you have made the transfer... You know for my client's pecuniary damages..."

"Everything is done. You can check your account. I have to say that you are a formidable opponent Becker. I had heard a lot of positive things about you but seeing you work is the best proof!" Ortiz said, smirking. "But I hope I won't have to deal with you again. You are too strong at duplicate game for me..."

"I'm gifted, what can I say..." Becker said, barely teasing

"Maybe, but I have to say that being able to sacrifice your client's parents was a big deal..." Ortiz said. "You are almost as unethical as..."

"It was the only way for Roney to trust me. I gave him what he wanted so I had what I wanted for my client..." Becker said, rubbing his neck nervously. "But anyway, everything is over for the moment..."

"It is... "

...

After Meredith and Amelia had seen her and learned that she had been able to move her toe, Arizona had fallen asleep. The concentration she used to move them was taking a lot of strength and it was exhausting.

So when Callie entered her room, fearing the reaction of her ex-wife about telling Sofia that she wasn't dead in that ambulance accident, she sighed in relief.

She looked at her from the opened door and smiled.

"She's on the right road." Teddy said from behind her, making her jump.

"Oh my god..." Callie said. "Don't do that to people! And what are you doing here?"

"My mission in Africa is over, and I wanted to check on her. So I flew back to Seattle." Teddy confessed. "I talked to Grey. She moved her toes earlier, and as you can imagine, she focused on that without stopping and then she fell asleep..."

"Well, that's a good thing..." Callie whispered. "We talked two days ago, and she told me she didn't want to make the same mistake she thought she made after the plane crash. She wants to fight and to get back on her feet as fast as possible and not sink into depression."

"You mean on her foot..." Teddy teased, making Callie laughed.

"Yeah... And what else did Meredith tell you?" Callie asked.

"They are keeping her at the hospital. She was feeling dizzy and she threw up twice this morning. Amelia said it's not unusual after a head trauma, so she will keep monitoring her for a few more days. Otherwise, her shoulder is healing properly, there is no sign of infection and the bone repair seems to be a success. So, it's not so bad..."

"Wow, you asked everything didn't you?" Callie asked. "I don't. She wouldn't want me to be that intrusive."

"Are you guys ok?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes she's cold and distant, and other times she's open and talkative. I'm kind of lost right now. Although, I've done something I think I shouldn't have, and I'm sure she's going to be mad..." Callie confessed.

"What did you do?"

"I may have told Sofia about her mother being alive..."

"Well, that's a good thing. She was complaining that she misses her like hell yesterday..." Teddy said.

"I know that, but we weren't supposed to tell her this soon. But she was so sad, and her shrink told me she was ready because she had worked with her for several sessions. Callie explained. "But now I'm realizing that it is surely too soon. And she doesn't know about her grandparents yet... Oh gosh! I hate lying to her like that. I'm sick of all this mess...And I know that I have nothing to complain about compared to Arizona. But I'm tired..."

"Callie... I..." Teddy mumbled. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay. Just wait as far as talking to her about her grandparents is concerned. I'm not sure it's a good idea. Let her be happy to have her Mama back."

"You're right... But we're going to have to tell her the truth." Callie replied. "And when I see the way she coped with the events, I see Arizona. She's just like her."

"I... I have to tell you something. But not here... Are you free right now?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah... What is it Teddy?"

...

Teddy had dragged Callie to Joe's. She couldn't stand keeping things from her friend but she knew she couldn't tell her anything without Stanley Becker's agreement.

"Hey"! Stan greeted her as he saw her enter the bar but he immediately froze when he saw Callie behind her. "Oh, Dr. Torres, nice to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked as she noticed Teddy's awkward smile.

"Well, I have to tell you that Stanley and I are seeing each other, for a few weeks now... I'd rather say few days since, I've been away for a few weeks..."

"Seeing each other, like dating?" Callie asked.

"You can say we are dating..." Teddy said, looking at Stanley for his approval.

"Sure, we are dating Teddy..." He replied, smiling tenderly at her and kissing her hand.

"That's... great Teddy, I'm happy for you... But it has to wait. I wanted to talk to Arizona..."

"Tell her Stan..." Teddy cut her off, begging her boyfriend.

"I can't..." Stanley replied.

"Tell me what?"

...

Arizona was waking up slowly in her room. She was still in pain but the morphine was helping her.

What bothered her more was that she was dizzy again, and as she tried to sit up straight, she couldn't stop herself from throwing up one more time.

At that very moment, Richard was in the hallway and he rushed to Arizona's side to help her but it was too late.

"Are you alright Robbins?" he asked.

"I think I'm just a little dirty right now..." She replied.

"I'm going to call a nurse to help you." Richard said, leaving the room when he almost bumped into Maggie who had decided to visit Arizona between her surgeries.

"I'm sorry..." Richard mumbled, leaving the room.

Maggie looked at him with a smirk and nodded silently. She reached Arizona and gave her a towel.

"Hi!" She said. "Sorry, I couldn't come earlier..."

"It's alright Maggie. Don't worry, I have a lot of visitors..." Arizona said. "And sorry for that..."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know... Amelia said it's because of my head trauma. She thinks it's not serious, and I trust her... But it's not really pleasant...So what brings you here." Arizona asked, a little surprised to see Maggie in her room.

"Nothing special. I wanted to tell you I'm ... Happy that you're back and to check on you." Maggie said. "Have you seen Callie lately?"

"Nope... But if she comes to visit, I will tell her that you are looking for her." Arizona said.

"Thanks..." Maggie said. "It's not important, but I think I saw her ex yesterday. I thought she had no contact with her and that had she left town, but apparently she's back..."

"Are you talking about Sally?" Arizona gulped.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, you might not want to hear about that..." Maggie apologized.

"No... It's... No it's okay... Really..."

At the same moment, Richard came back in the room and he looked awkwardly at the two women.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. I'll come back later." Maggie said, smiling at Arizona and leaving the room.

Richard looked at his daughter as she passed by him without a look, and sighed.

"It must be hard for you..." Arizona said.

"What?" Richard asked, turning to her.

"Seeing your daughter every day and not being able to hold her or to tell her you love her..." Arizona said.

"I Uh... We're not very close..." Richard said, noticing Arizona was talking more about her own situation than his. "And if you fear for Sofia, I'm sure Torres has done a great job with her."

"I know. But having her in my arms is the only thing I want right now. But it's not going to happen anytime soon..." Arizona said.

"Robbins... I... I'm sorry for everything..." Richard apologized. "If I'd known how he really was I would..."

"It's not your fault Richard." Arizona said. "He was your friend and you were trying to protect him. And even if Bailey and I did feel betrayed by you then, we forgive you."

"You're sure of that?" he asked, still ashamed.

"We are. We have talked about it. She told me what you did after my fake death was announced. So it's alright." Arizona smiled at him.

"Thank you... Really... A nurse is on her way to clean everything up." Richard said, nodding and leaving the room.

When she was alone, Arizona grabbed her phone and called Becker to tell him the latest update, but she ended up on his voicemail.

"Hey, it's Arizona Robbins. A colleague just told me she saw Sally Ortiz, at the hospital. So it may be a good thing to do something about that..."

...

It was dinner time in Miami and Connie was getting ready for her date.

She was in the living room arranging her hair in front of the mirror when her phone buzzed. It was a video call.

"Stanie! How are you darling?"

"Hey Connie! I'm fine and you?"

"So much better now that I finally have news from you!" She replied. "So what's up?"

"I have someone with me who would like to have some news from my package. Can you do that for me?" Stanley asked the old lady.

"Sure! Wait a second." She walked to her guest room, the same one that Arizona had been sleeping in a few weeks before. "There they are..."

She handed the phone and left the room, smiling at Stanley's package.

"How are you Ruth?" He asked. "I hope you like Miami..."

"I'm alright. And so is Da... Peter. What about Sharon?"

"She's doing okay. I have someone with me who'd like to check on you if it's okay... So if Peter can join you" he asked carefully.

"Sure..." The woman replied, the man approaching her. "Is it okay like this can you see the both of us?"

"Perfect! So here is my friend who was worried about you..." Stanley said, giving his phone to Callie who remained stunned.

"Thank god..." Callie said, tears of joy rolling on her cheeks.

"Oh! Callie..." Barbara Robbins said, happy to see her ex daughter in law to whom she was still close. "How are you doing?"

"Hi!" Daniel Robbins quietly said.

"I'm okay... I... I love you both! And Arizona is going to be so happy..." Callie said, as Teddy wrapped her arm around her to support her friend.

"Is that Teddy?" Barbara Asked.

"It's me Mrs. Robbins! Hi!" Teddy smiled. "Mr. Robbins..."

"I'm sorry, but we better stop the conversation sooner than later..." Stanley said.

"Okay! We understand." Barbara said. "Just tell me how long it's going to take before we can see Arizona please..."

"I can't give you a date, but I'm working on it..." Stanley said. "There still are some dangers, we are localizing them right now"...


	25. Light and easy

**AN :/ Hey guys!**

 **Chapter 25, already! I can't believe it!**

 **The end is approaching... Yeah, I know it's sad and everything, but don't worry, there's always a little drama hiding anywere!**  
 **Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it!**

 **Alina, as usual, help me and she's awesome!**

 **Don't hesitate to review, fav and follow!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

 **...**

...Here she was standing in front of the door sighing in fear.

She had to do it, she had to tell her that she had confessed to Sofia she wasn't dead, and she also wanted to tell her that Barbara and Daniel were safe so badly.

It was a cruel dilemma, but she couldn't do anything right now.

She gathered her courage and knocked firmly on the door, hearing a sleepy voice in return.

"Come in..." Arizona mumbled, dizzy and suffering from a huge headache.

Callie opened the door, her hands sweating. She looked at Arizona who was resting, eyes closed on her bed.

"Are you okay," Callie asked, feeling Arizona's tension through the air.

"Oh, hey..." She replied weakly. "I'm not feeling great this morning... Sorry."

Callie grabbed the tablet checking all her vitals, leaving her past fears of intruding her privacy aside. She noticed that Arizona had thrown up several times and that she was complaining about severe headache since the day before.

"You see... I'm can move my foot slightly, but I also have some head trauma..." Arizona said. "Isn't that wonderful..."

"What did Amelia tell you?"

"She said it might be some light epileptic crisis, barely noticeable because of my head trauma. She can't be sure so she's going to plug me to some lovely head captor to check it out..."

Callie placed the tablet back on the nightstand and sat on the chair next to Arizona's bed.

"Can I do something to help you?" Callie asked, avoiding Arizona's eyes on her and nervously biting her nails.

"What is it Torres?" Arizona asked back.

"What?"

"You have something to tell me, and you don't want to or you don't know how to. Don't worry, I'm not in the mood to get angry or anything." Arizona said.

Callie rolled her eyes and finally met blue eyes. "I ... Me and Dr. Williamson, who is Sofia's shrink, we think that it's time for her to know that you're alive..."

"Oh... I thought we were going to wait a little longer..." Arizona. "But if the shrink says so..."

"So you'd be okay if we'd tell her?" Callie asked.

"Sure... if it's done in a good situation, with you around, I can only agree. I miss her so much."

"Well I have good news then... We told her yesterday!" Callie said, smiling to hide her nervousness.

"What?" Arizona yelled, but she stopped as she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Arizona? What's wrong? Hey?" Callie asked worried, standing up and taking Arizona's face in her hands. "Talk to me!"

"It's... It's okay it's just..." she barely managed to bend and threw up in the bucket the nurses gave her earlier.

"See... That's what I'm talking about... Great... I'm just puking bile at this point... I have nothing left in my stomach..." Arizona said, laying back on her bed and grabbing a towel.

"Eww... Are you okay?" Callie whispered.

"No. But don't try to change the subject. Why did you do that?" Arizona asked, her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry." Callie apologized. "I knew that you would be pissed..."

"So why did you do it?"

"Because, Williamson said she was ready, and I was having a hard time seeing her so sad..." Callie replied. "And I hate lying to her. It's so hard."

"You should have asked me." Arizona said sadly. "Some things never change..."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked, knowing the accusation she was about to receive.

"You make all the decisions, even if we're not married anymore, even if it had been easier during those years when we were co-parenting Sofia..."

"You didn't see her every day, coming back from school without her usual smile. You didn't hear her cry for you in the middle of the night. You didn't... see her sitting on the couch, looking in the air. She was like an empty shell. Just like you after the crash..." Callie said, tears rolling on her cheeks.

"And you think that I don't know that? You think I haven't spent days wondering how she was coping with it all knowing that it was because of me that she was going through it? Don't you think I missed her, every day? I missed her so much that my whole body was hurting physically..."

The tense atmosphere froze for a moment, both of them realizing that the only thing that mattered was their daughter.

"I'm... I'm Sorry..." Arizona said. "It had to be done, so... Thank you for that...It's just... Thank you..."

"Okay..." Callie replied, sighing, but relaxing. "She was so happy. She has this big smile since yesterday..."

"You can bring her next time if you want." Arizona replied, turning her head to Callie and smiling at her.

"I can do that. When do you want to see her?"

"I need some serious rest. I'm exhausted, all the time..." Arizona said.

"Maybe you are rushing your re-education. Take your time. You need to be stronger to start it." Callie said.

"I know... I know that. But there's something I want to do, and to do it I need to be back on track as fast as possible."

"What is it?"

"I want to visit my parent's grave." Arizona whispered.

Callie swallowed hard. Even if she was more than happy to learn that Barbara and Daniel were safe, she hated lying.

Seeing Arizona so desperate was as heartbreaking as she felt when she was looking at Sofia dealing with Arizona's loss. It was just lies after lies and she was sick of it.

"You have to be patient. I guess it's easy to say, but I've been there; after the car accident... Remember. You never left my side." Callie said, approaching the bed and taking Arizona's hand in hers. "And I will be here every day, with Sofia to support you and to help you at every step."

Arizona nodded, her lips shaking as she was trying to restrain her sobs. Callie never left her eyes and, unable to stop herself, she sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Arizona tenderly, wrapping her hands around her neck and inviting her to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Don't you worry about anything. I'll be here." She whispered in her ears before pulling away a little. Arizona stared at her with a sad gaze and like they seemed to want for years, they kissed. It was magnetic, they couldn't do anything else. Their lips brushed lightly and Arizona pulled back, shaking her head no.

"I can't... We can't ..."

But Callie didn't give her the time to complete her sentence and kissed her back again, a little more intensely, but almost chastely. She grabbed Arizona's face like the way she used to do so many years ago, and Arizona let her, deepening the kiss a little more before Callie pulled back a little, and held her again, strongly.

...

"You what?" Teddy yelled as she was having lunch with Stanley.

"It's normal Teddy. She's been through so much, and if I wouldn't have done something, she wouldn't have had a penny left..." Stanley explained. "It's not that much..."

"Two million dollars is not that much? Are you kidding me?"

"At least, money won't be a problem for her and her daughter anymore..." Stanley said. "And she will have her family and her life back."

"Yeah... Except for Callie..." Teddy mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Those two love each other... But things are so complicated, and have been so hard between them for years that I don't think they'll find their way back to each other, and it's such a waste..."

"Only time will tell us!" Stanley said. "I just need to find that Sally soon. Arizona left me a message. Someone saw her at the hospital yesterday. I'm sure she's up to something bad..."

"So what are you doing here? Go catch her!" Teddy said, teasing.

"I have my team on that. Don't worry, we won't miss her. "

...

A few hours later, Arizona was waking up after a long nap. She was still really weak and felt the sweat on her forehead as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey you" Seth said, smiling and wiping the sweat from her brow with a towel. "How are you doing?"

"Hey yourself." Arizona smiled. "You've been here for a long time?"

"Twenty minutes I guess. You are so cute when you're snoring..." He teased her. "You look like a purring cat!"

"Yeah..." Arizona mumbled, trying to sit on her bed. "Have you seen Callie?"

"Oh... No, I haven't why?"

"Because she was here earlier." Arizona replied, blushing when she thought about what had happened earlier.

"And?" Seth asked. "She surely has a lot of things to do between her job and your daughter... But maybe there's something I don't know... isn't there?"

"Nope..." Arizona lied.

"Oh come on! You suck at lying! Well not when you were Debra, but Arizona is a poor liar..." Seth teased.

"She kissed me, out of nowhere!" Arizona whispered.

"Oh my... And she said she didn't know what to do... It looks like she figured it out!" Seth laughed. "Was it good?"

"It was awesome... She's a great kisser..." Arizona smiled. "But the best part is the way she supported me, like really supported me you know. The kiss wasn't planed, it was a spur of the moment thing. Even if we wouldn't have kissed, it would have been great, because she reassured me without pushing me. She was perfect..."

"Yeah! Way to go Robbins!" Seth teased her again. "If you're happy, then I'm happy!"

"I'm good. I'm just focusing on getting better mentally and physically, and then we'll see. But it was... sweet..."

...

"It's been a while since our last cheeseburger tequila night..." Meredith said entering through Joe's doors accompanied by Callie.

"A lot of things have happened lately..." Callie replied, following her friend to a quiet corner where they settled.

"I wasn't reproaching you or anything Callie." Meredith explained. "When did we start doing this...? It was just before your divorce, wasn't it?"

"Don't talk to me about that..." Callie whispered.

"I know... Sorry..."

Meredith smiled at her. She knew Callie was still in love with Arizona. To be honest, a lot of their friends knew it, but she was the one who decided to get a divorce. So when it happened, nobody said anything, just letting the two ex-wives evolve their own way. For Callie, the cut had been radical and she had tried to move on quickly. Arizona had never shown any real reaction. Master in hiding her true emotions, she had put all her energy in her fellowship and had lost contact with some of her colleagues.

"I kissed Arizona today..." Callie said suddenly.

"I knew that something was up!" Meredith replied. "She was so relaxed when I checked her earlier. It was the first time she was so relaxed since she came in."

"Good to know she's relaxed, because me... I'm freaking out..." Callie confessed. "She asked me to be by her side as a friend. And here I am, unable to act like an actual friend, kissing her..."

"Callie, you guys have been married, you have a kid together. You've been through so much and have all that history. It was just a kiss, old habit... It doesn't mean anything..." Meredith said as the bartender arrived with the hamburgers and served them.

Callie simply nodded, and remained silent as Meredith took a bite of her burger.

"Oh! I get it!" She said, with her mouth full and staring at Callie who was obviously flustered.

"She had already told me she still loves me..." Callie said, playing with her French fries. "And I love her. And I want to be with her... But it's not a good time."

"It will never be a good time." Meredith said. "If you love her, if you want her back, get off your ass and tell her!"

"I can't... There are still a lot of things to come and I just want to help her get better. And when she will be ready, I'll be there if she wants me." Callie said. "The first step is tomorrow... Sofia is going to see her..."

...

The next morning, Arizona was waiting anxiously for her daughter to come.

She was still immobilized on her bed and she had spent the night plugged to a machine to get a brainwave test done for Amelia to check what was causing her dizziness.

She felt like a laboratory rat, but now she was getting rid of the electrode and it was over.

Sighing as the nurse left the room, she didn't hear Callie knocking at the door.

"Hey!" She whispered. "What was that?"

"Oh, hey! Just a test to verify the epilepsy thing... You know..." Arizona said. "You're here early... She didn't want to come?"

"Are you kidding, she's with Teddy in the hallway, she can't wait..." Callie replied with a big smile. "You ready?"

"No... But let her in..." Arizona said, already knowing she was going to cry. "And can I ask you something?"

"Anything..."

"Can you stay, with us?" She asked her ex-wife.

"You sure? You don't want to enjoy it with her alone, I can give you privacy..." Callie said.

"Please, stay..." Arizona begged.

"Okay... I'm going to get her." Callie nodded and left the room for a few seconds, leaving the door open.

Arizona was trying to see what was happening through the windows. She saw Teddy approaching and a little lower, the top of some dark hair. Teddy waved her hands at Arizona, smiling at her.

Arizona simply nodded and suddenly, the reunion she had dreamed for so long was happening.

Sofia sneaked her head in the doorway, directly looking at her mother with a big bright smile. She ran in the room and Callie followed her.

She climbed onto the bed, and did not care about Callie's warnings telling her to move slowly around Arizona as she was hurt.

Kneeled on the bed, Sofia took a moment to look at her Mama, still unsure if she wasn't dreaming. She watched every inch of her face, noticing the bruises now covered by tears of joy.

Arizona exhaled loudly, stroking her daughter face. "So what's up?" she simply said.

Instantly Sofia wrapped her arms around her mother, burying her face in her blonde curls. Surprised by the spontaneity of the embrace, Arizona winced in pain as Sofia was pressing against her injured shoulder.

"Take it easy Sofia..." Callie whispered. "Mama is hurt you know."

"It's okay Callie, let her be..." Arizona said, kissing Sofia's neck tenderly. "I missed you so much baby... You have always been with me, in my heart, in my mind..."

As she approached the pair, Callie noticed that Sofia wasn't crying, she was just smiling, and when she broke the embrace, she laid on the bed, resting her head on Arizona's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I'm not sad anymore Mama, so I won't cry." the little girl said.

"It's okay to cry. Look at me..." Arizona laughed. "I'm sorry baby girl... For everything, for letting you think I was dead..."

"Dr. Williamson and Mommy explained everything to me. I'm just happy you are back with me." She replied, taking her mother back in her arms, but taking care of her injuries this time. "I love you"

"I love you too Sofia. So much... To the moon..."

"And back!" she replied, as Callie began to cry too.

"Oh come on!" Teddy said entering the room. "It's supposed to be a happy moment, so let's just enjoy it!"

"I don't want to be away from you anymore Mama..." Sofia said. "I want to be with you forever!"

"Me too baby girl. But you know, I have to heal first and after that I'll be all yours!" Arizona explained. "But you can come to see me whenever you want. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yay!" Sofia yelled. "And when you'll be better, we'll go to Granny and Grandpa's! Are they coming to see you?"

"I don't think so, they're busy right now..." Arizona said, looking at Callie for support.

Callie immediately approached the bed and placed her hands on Arizona's shoulder. "Right now, Mama is here just for you Sofia, enjoy it!"

...

They had lunch together, like a family. Teddy had brought them pizza and left to let them eat together.

Everything went smoothly. Arizona was relieved, Sofia was more than happy and Callie was smiling.

Noticing Arizona falling asleep after the dessert, she approached Sofia and kneeled down. "I think Mama needs to sleep now... How about we let her rest and we come back tomorrow?"

"Can we stay a little longer?" the girl begged.

"Mommy is right Sofia, I'm really tired, and I won't be able to talk to you or play. But I promise that tomorrow, we'll do anything you want. At least if I can!" Arizona said, smiling at her daughter. "Deal?"

"Okay... Deal..."

And slowly, Arizona hugged her when Callie was collecting her items.

"I love you Mama. Don't disappear on me ever again! Promise me!"

"I promise monkey! I love you too much to be away from you!"

Sofia kissed her mother's cheeks and got out of the bed, grabbing her backpack. Callie approached Arizona shyly and smiled.

"We will see you tomorrow then. Take care and rest well..." She said, sighing lightly and not really knowing how to say goodbye. "Can... Can I hug you?"

"Of course..." Arizona said, offering Callie a dimpled smile. Callie felt a wave of emotion run through her whole body and bent down to hug her ex-wife.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear. "You're an amazing Mom..."

The two of them weren't really in a hurry to break the embrace. And When Callie pulled a little back, Arizona who had her free arm around her neck held her, stopping their lips very close to each other.

"I will... See you tomorrow..." Arizona whispered, not ready to let her go yet. "You better go now, or I will kiss you Calliope..."

Callie blushed and fought hard not to crash her lips on Arizona's. But Sofia was just in the room, and they better wait before doing those kinds of things in front of her or they might regret later.

...

It was a quiet night at the hospital. There were no big emergencies and the atmosphere was quiet.

When Arizona opened her eyes, the only thing she noticed was that the night had fallen and that she had missed the dinner. Still dizzy, and feeling a strong pain in her shoulder, she decided to activate the bolus of morphine she had in the pump she was plugged to.

It was not the best thing, but she wanted to ease the pain quickly and get back to sleep.

While the morphine was taking effect and she was falling in Morpheus' arms, she heard the door of her room open. Assuming it was a nurse checking on her, she didn't react and kept her eyes closed.

When she heard the person opening her closet door, she tried to open her eyes but everything was running in circle around her.

"Is there a problem?" Arizona mumbled, unable to focus her sight.

"No, I found what I was looking for..." the woman said.

"I ... What are you..." Arizona mumbled again, recognizing Sally's voice.

"It won't take long, so please, try not to cry loudly..." Sally said, putting a pillow on Arizona's face and pressing it. "It won't be long... It won't be long..."

...

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Will Arizona die?**  
 **Is someone coming to rescue her?**

 **Who would it be?**


	26. Liberty

**AN:/**

 **Hey guys!**

 **The chapter is at least here.**

 **It's been a really complicated chapter to write. I guess it's because it deals with feelings, and emotions... Not the easiets things to write about...**

 **Alina help me so much for this one, and as usual, I send you a big THANK YOU from the other side ah ah ah.**

 **Feell free to follow, fav, and of course, leave us a review!**

 **Have a sweet reading!**

...

Her body went limp within a second. She had no strength in her body. She tried to fight. She tried to move. But between the morphine she just took and her weak health status, she failed miserably.

When Sally placed that pillow on her face, suffocating her, she didn't even get the time to scream. In fact she didn't get the time to do anything. It all happened so fast and her morphine induced slow brain didn't get any time to catch up to what was happening. And before she could process anything she felt her lungs burning from lack of air.

Everything was turning dark with an alarming speed. She was losing control over her senses. She felt herself slipping away from life with every passing moment. Was this the end? Was she going to die? After all that she had been through, was this how she was going to die. After finally meeting Sofia. After telling the little girl that her momma was in fact alive. After finally being with her family, was she going to die? Was she never supposed to get her happily ever after?

Was Roney finally going to win? Even though he was dead, he was still going to win. He would be having a laugh right now at Arizona's expense in his grave. He died so many days ago but yet he was still managing to finish his plan from beyond his grave.

And as she started panic, the remnants of her consciousness drifted away. And everything finally went dark.

...

""It won't be long... It won't be long".

As she was pressing the pillow on Arizona's face with all her strength, Sally felt relief.

She didn't blame Arizona personally, but in her mind, it was a way to take revenge for her lover's death.

Because she had been Stewart Roney's mistress for so long that she was blinded by this one way relationship, when he died, she lost everything she cared about.

She would have done anything for him, and he knew it all too well. She had dedicated her life to him.

So he used her, several times. And she was always ready, obeying that Machiavellian man without any questions.

But he didn't love her, she was just something to pass time with, for him.

So now that he was gone, she found herself without any purpose in life.

"What are you doing!" a voice yelled behind her, making her turn her gaze. "Oh my god, call security!"

Without thinking twice, Meredith rushed to Arizona's side and tried to get Sally's hands off the pillow. She struggled hard because the woman wasn't ready to give up.

Meredith eventually pushed her violently, making her fall on the floor and a few seconds later, the security guards were there, followed by Stanley's men.

"Page Shepard!" Meredith yelled at a nurse before checking on Arizona. "Don't do this to me Arizona... Not now..."

Arizona wasn't moving but she was still breathing and her heartbeat was normal. Suddenly her body began to shake violently and Meredith had to roll her body on the side to prevent any further complications and injected her with the drug to stop the convulsion.

"What happened?" Becker's man asked as the security guard had handcuffed Sally and got her out of the room.

"You tell me..." Meredith reproached. "Weren't you supposed to be here day and night?"

"Ms. Robbins said she didn't want us near her room, so we had to stay in the lobby..." He explained.

"Whatever... She should be alright, but we have to get her to CT. she was surely deprived of oxygen, but I don't know for how long..." Meredith said. "Can you call your boss and Dr. Torres?"

"Of course" the man replied leaving the room.

"Well, it's not very easy to be your doctor..." Meredith whispered, looking at Arizona who was now sedated.

...

Callie was running, Sofia in her arms, half asleep. She had barely taken the time to get dressed and was still wearing her pajama top.

It couldn't be happening, not again. Not when things were going mostly well.

But fate never seemed to be on her side.

"What happened?" She asked, out of breath as Becker welcomed her.

April who was on Call was there too. She softly took Sofia from Callie's arm. "I'm going to take her to the day care." She said smiling at Callie who was looking everywhere, totally freaking out.

"It's alright Dr. Torres, she's alright..." Becker said.

"Tell me what happened!" Callie yelled as Teddy who was sitting behind them stood up and approached her.

"Sally Ortiz tried to kill her..." Teddy explained. "But she's okay. She's just sedated right now because she had some convulsions caused by the lack of oxygen, but she's okay."

"What?" Callie said, looking at Teddy, unbelieving. "Sally?"

"We knew she was around, and I learned that she's been Roney's mistress for years." Stanley explained. "He was using her to do his dirty work..."

"I don't care, she's... Where is she? Let me punch her and we'll see if she was a poor victim!" Callie yelled.

"She's been taken to the police station. She won't be a threat anymore." Stanley replied. "She was the last component from Roney's affairs of. Now, I can assure you everything's over."

Callie sighed and couldn't prevent the tears from rolling on her cheeks. "Does that mean that Barbara and Daniel are safe?"

"They're waiting for the next plane to Seattle." Teddy said.

"Oh my god... She's going to be so relieved." Callie whispered as Teddy took her in her arms.

"It's over now... You just have to focus on her re-education and on your family." Teddy said in her ears before breaking the embrace.

As Callie was about to ask to see Arizona, Meredith arrived with a big smile on her face.

"She's okay Callie, don't worry." She said. "She just need to rest. She's been convulsing because of the suffocation, so I had to sedate her. I'm waiting for Amelia to check on her but she will be okay."

"The suffocation? Oh my god... She tried to strangle her?" Callie asked, wincing in disgust.

"I'd rather say smothering. I was able to stop her when she was pressing the pillow on her face..." Meredith explained.

"What? You ... saved her?" Callie said, taking Meredith in her arms. "Thank you Meredith, for everything..."

"It's my job to save lives after all..." Meredith simply replied. "You should go back home. She's going to sleep for a long time and after that, Amelia will see her."

"Kepner has just taken Sofia to the day care." Callie mumbled, still under the shock.

"Don't worry, I will take care of her." Meredith explained.

"Come on Callie, I'll go with you." Teddy said, grabbing her arms and walking out of the hospital.

...

"Arizona... Can you hear my voice?" Amelia shepherd said, passing her light on her patient's eyes. "Come on, you should be awake by now..."

"See... I'm sure that something is wrong..." Callie whispered.

"Cut her some slack Torres..." Meredith said. "She's been through her lot, maybe her body needs to rest more."

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" Amelia said, turning to Callie who rushed towards the bed. "Arizona? Do you hear me? Squeeze my hand please."

And so she did, making the three surgeons around her smile.

"Why isn't she opening her eyes though?" Callie asked, still worried.

"It's a matter of minutes now. She just needs to be ready." Amelia said, approaching Arizona's foot. "Arizona, Callie is going to hold your hand now. I want you to squeeze it as soon as you feel anything."

Amelia passed her metal stick on her foot, and Arizona immediately replied positively by grabbing Callie's hand.

"Great! That's great!" Amelia said as she saw Arizona's eyelids fluttering. "And here she is!"

Arizona opened her eyes slowly and felt lightheaded immediately. She caught sight of the people around her and blinked several times.

"My head..." She whispered, still grabbing Callie's hand. "What... Why ..."

"What's your last memory?" Amelia asked as Callie looked at her in awe.

"The last time you asked me this I didn't remember everything so apparently something happened to me... again..." Arizona mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Make an effort Arizona, it's important." Amelia insisted.

"I remember spending a wonderful day with my daughter and Callie, here... And you plugging me to those freaking electrodes..." Arizona said as Callie sighed in relieve. "And I think I fell asleep and that's my last memory..."

"Great! It was just yesterday, so everything seems good so far..." Amelia said. "Now you need to rest a little more and I'll get back to you."

As Meredith and Amelia left the room, Callie sat on Arizona's bed and squeezed her hand she hadn't let go of.

"What happened Callie?" Arizona asked, still dizzy.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe now. And you'll always be safe now." Callie whispered.

"What do you...?" Arizona mumbled as she fell asleep again, leaving Callie smiling and happy to see the end of the nightmare approaching.

...

"This is totally insane!" Callie said as she was in her office with Stanley and Teddy. "And of course she doesn't know that..."

"No she doesn't. And if you want, you can add two more..."

"What?" Callie and Teddy yelled at the same time.

"I managed to get two more for your daughter. It's in this bank account. Of course only Arizona can accept it, but I don't know why she won't."

Callie and Teddy burst into laughter listening to Stanley's confidence.

"You don't know her for sure!" Callie laughed. "Did you know that she had 15 million dollars after the plane crash?"

"No I didn't..."

"And that if we hadn't bought the hospital she would have surely let that money stagnate in a bank?" Callie asked.

"You think she won't take the money?" Stanley asked. "With that amount of money she could travel the world without thinking about anything..."

"She loves her job..." Teddy smiled.

"And she's too good at it for letting herself surrender!" Callie said. "So when are you going to tell her all these good news?"

"As soon as Dr. Grey gives us a go ahead I guess..."

"Which is right now!" Meredith said, entering Callie's office. "You may want to wait a little, she's almost ready, but I think she needs a little time. And may I speak with you for a sec Callie?"

"Sure..." Callie's said, standing up and following Meredith in the hallway. "What's up?"

"I wanted to warn you. She's been asking to see you." Meredith explained.

"Oh, that's great!" Callie said with a big smile.

"No wait Callie... I talked to her, she's really depressed." Meredith said.

"I know Meredith, don't worry..."

"Callie, she's been talking about asking to transfer t ...to another town."

"What? Are you kidding? You're joking right?"

"She told me she couldn't stand to stay here, on that bed, waiting for the results of her brainwave test." Meredith explained. "She's very dark..."

"Believe me, there's no way she's darker than after the plane crash..." Callie said. "I'm going to see her."

...

She was not nervous as she entered the room.

She knew that Arizona can go really low into the darkness, she had witnessed it so many times. So whatever was running through Arizona's mind, she would make it go away.

"Hi!" She said slowly, entering the room and noticing Arizona plugged to a dozen electrodes around her head.

"Hi..." Arizona replied. "Come in."

"How are you doing?" Callie asked softly.

"Don't mother me Callie. I know Meredith has already talked to you." Arizona informed her. "And don't worry I'm feeling better."

"Great. And I wasn't mothering you. I was just..." Callie mumbled, trying not to say something that would upset Arizona.

"I was just in a bad mood this morning. And don't worry, I'm staying here. I need to see Sofia as much as possible." Arizona replied.

"I know that. It's what I told Grey." Callie says, approaching the bed and sitting on it. "And there's so many things you have to know Arizona..."

"Really?" Arizona smiled. "Even if there are things that I have to know, I'm so tired... I don't want to deal with them right now Callie."

"But..."

"Please..." Arizona cut her off. "

"I know you're tired but you need to know something." Callie said seriously, taking Arizona's hand.

"Callie..." Arizona whispered. "It's not the right time..."

"Listen to me... I'm not talking about me or about... whatever that is between us Arizona..." Callie explained.

"Oh... So what is it?" Arizona asked, noticing Callie's intense gaze on her.

"There's two things actually. First, Becker just told me that he got you some damage claim because of all the things you've been through. And for Bailey too, and even for Sofia..."

"Okay, that's quite a good news." Arizona simply stated.

"It's going to be 2, 50,000 dollars for Sofia, 5, 00,000 for Bailey, and two millions for you." Callie said, immediately feeling the tension around Arizona.

"I don't want that money." Arizona said.

"I know. That's what I told Becker..." Callie said. "But think twice, it's going to help you get better faster. You can hire the most known specialists to help you..."

"I'm going to give it to a charity." Arizona said. "They need money, I don't."

"Anything you want. It's your money..." Callie said, knowing Arizona wouldn't want to hear any more words about that.

"So what's the other news?"

"I... I don't know how to say it. I don't know if you are ready for that..." Callie said. "But I..."

"Why are you making that face you're freaking me out...?"

"Your parents never had a car accident..." Callie said, knowing that Arizona will understand immediately.

Arizona bit her lips and nodded, never leaving Callie's eyes.

"They are in Miami, they're waiting for their plane right now." Callie explained.

"Why are you telling me that?" Arizona said, tears rolling on her cheeks.

"It's true Arizona. Becker had to do..."

"I get it Callie... It's just because of you, Amelia's precious brainwave result won't be efficient... She told me to be neutral, and I'm not neutral right now!" Arizona said, laughing and crying at the same time. "I should have seen that coming... Becker told me he was the best."

"Do you understand what I just told you?" Callie asked, not sure Arizona got it all.

"Yeah..." Arizona replied, crying more nervously but still smiling. "They are not dead... That's great... Now I can say to Sofia that I know what she's been through."

Callie looked at her and smiled. She also knew that feeling of uncertainty, joy and relieved mixed together. Even if it was amazing to get informed that someone you love wasn't dead, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

You needed time to digest the news, and more importantly, you need to be really sure it's real, to touch the person, feel the warmth of their body against yours, and feel their heart beat in their chest.

But right now, Arizona was an emotional mess and Callie was by her side, holding her hand and looking at her supportively.

"Sometimes I feel like all this is just a dream, or I'd rather say a nightmare. That I would wake up in the morning and realize my life is still the same. Just like it was before I met those two little boys." Arizona said. "But now, I realize that despite every horrible thing I have been through, all the pain I made my friends and family undergo, eventually there will a happy ever after... "

"You're going to be alright Arizona." Callie said grabbing her hand strongly. "And you will get your life back in no time. Your parents will be here tomorrow and you're going to focus on your re-education, and everything is going to be alright."

"Thank you Callie. For everything you've done. For all the support and at the same time the space you gave me these last days. You've been my good man in the storm... Remember that uh? What I failed to be for you..." Arizona said shamefully.

And she couldn't stop herself any longer, Callie hugged Arizona, taking care of her injuries. But she found herself blocked because of the cerebral captors.

"Oh crap..." She mumbled as she rested her heads on Arizona's safe shoulder.

"Come here..." Arizona said turning her head towards Callie's face, their lips reaching dangerously close. "I need to know something..."

Callie softly approached Arizona's ears and whispered "I love you. I have always loved you. But I am ashamed that I had to believe you were dead to figure it out..."

Callie's admission made Arizona shiver and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She rested her forehead on Callie's, closing her eyes and crying silently as Callie wiped the tears rolling on her own cheeks.

She rubbed her nose softly on Arizona's cheek as the blonde grabbed her neck slowly.

Callie was about to kiss her when the door opened and made her and Arizona pull back suddenly.


	27. Little steps

**AN : / Hi guys!**

 **Here is the last chapter of this epic story!**  
 **There will be an epilogue very soon with a lot of twist as usual!**

 **Alina is my amazing Beta once more, and I can never said enough How much I appreciate her work!**

 **Feel free to fav and to let a little review.**

 **I come back to you very soon and I wish you a pleasant reading!**

...

« Did you hear that? » Bailey almost screamed, entering Arizona's room without warning, then froze as she noticed she had interrupted something. « Oh! I'm sorry! I'll come back! »

« It's okay Bailey, come in... » Arizona laughed, wincing in pain.

« Are you okay? » Callie immediately got worried.

« I'm... I'm okay, I'm just a little dizzy again... » Arizona whispered. « So what is it? »

« Oh... Well I just talked to Mr. Becker and he told me we're going to … Wait... were you two about to kiss? » Bailey asked.

« Mind your own Business Miranda... » Arizona mumbled. « And yeah, I heard the news, but I don't want that money. I'm going to give it to a charity, or something like that. »

« I knew you would do that. » Bailey said, looking suspiciously at the two women. « You were about to do nasty things! Torres! She's not healed yet! »

« Hey! » Callie protested, standing up. « I didn't do anything! »

« She did not... » Arizona insisted, almost disappointed.

« Yeah? I hope so, because you better get back to work fast because we need you here. Karev is doing an awful job as interim chief. » Bailey said. « So you need to focus on your re-education and not on Callie Torres! I will come back later, I have a meeting. »

And as the chief of surgery left the room, the two ex-wives found themselves alone after they had been cut off in their romantic track.

An awkward silence took over as Callie sat back on the bed.

« I think we need to talk Calliope. »

« Sure... » Callie mumbled. « Oh, did you know Teddy was dating Becker? »

« What? No way! » Arizona said. « She's too good for him! »

« She seems happy... » Callie précised.

« She deserves it. After Henry and everything she had to deal with. » Arizona said. « I was just kidding. He's a nice guy. He saved me and protected my family and friends. I can never thank your father enough for that. »

Callie smiled at her and hesitated a second. « You said you wanted to talk? »

« Yeah... I'd like to know... » Arizona said, interrupted by a sudden pain in her head. « I'd... »

« Arizona? Are you okay? » Callie asked worried, immediately pushing the call button. « Arizona? »

She was closing her eyes, not answering Callie calls when Meredith appeared in the room.

« What happened? » She asked.

« I don't know, we were just talking and she closed her eyes and... Oh my god... » Callie cried.

« Don't freak out. I'm paging Amelia, I'm going to take her for a CT, and can you help me move the bed? »

…...

Teddy was at Callie's apartment, serving her a cup of coffee and listening to her friend's fears.

« This is so frustrating! » Callie blamed.

« I know, but you heard Amelia, she's okay. It's nothing. She just needs time to recover. The last few days have been really hard on her... The assault, learning about her parents, seeing Sofia, It was all really emotional. So, she needs a lot of rest. » Teddy reassured her. « And apparently she's also been flirting with the hot ortho surgeon... »

Callie rolled her eyes. « Fricking Bailey! »

« Hey don't blame her. It's about time you two realize you're meant to be together... You are still my inspirational couple after all... ».

« We are not a couple Teddy. We are just closer now, after everything she's been through. » Callie said.

« Oh stop it for god's sake! She loves you and you love her. Just have the guts to tell her that! »

« I told her... » Callie said. « And she told me she loves me too. But sometimes love is not enough... »

« It is! You needed time to grow on your own after all the tragedies you lived through. Now, you are wiser and you are at least able to talk about things together, apparently. So go! Get her! » Teddy yelled.

« It's too soon. She needs time. »

« No, you're just a chicken... » Teddy said. « Of course she needs time, support and she needs to forget about the nightmare she has lived in for months. So she need you, and your love. »

« I told her about you and Becker... »

« What? Don't try to change the subject! »

…...

The next day, after trying to move her leg a little more and having slept a long time, Arizona was nervously waiting in her room, alone.

As Teddy approached the open door of her room, she noticed her friend wiping a tear on her cheek.

« Hey... » She greeted Arizona slowly. « Wanna talk about what's wrong? »

« Hey, come in... » Arizona invited her friend. « So you and Becker are a thing? »

« Yeah... » Teddy rolled her eyes. « But I was not talking about me. I was asking you if you were okay. »

« Yeah, I'm just tired. » Arizona said. « Tired of not being able to move. I can use only one arm... Great... I have those kind of micro epilepsia crisis and I'm going to see my parents any minute now... And then there is Callie... »

« And there is Callie... » Teddy repeated. « Listen, you can wait to see your parents if you're too tired. They'll understand. And about Callie, just talk to her about what you want, listen to what she want and then, you'll know. »

« You're right. But... »

« No buts! » Teddy cut her off. « Forget about all the crap you've been through, all the pain and hurt... Leave that behind you and think about what you can build with Callie in the future. That's what matters. »

« She's right ! » a voice said behind them, making them jump.

« Oh Mom... » Arizona said with a crack in her voice as Barbara rushed to hug her daughter.

Teddy stepped back and noticed Daniel Robbins witnessing the reunion with a proud smile on his face, Callie just by his side. He had his arm tightly wrapped around his ex-daughter in law's shoulder.

« Go join them Mister Robbins. » Teddy whispered.

« Please Daniel... » Callie insisted. « We will give you some privacy. »

…...

Hour and a half later, Barbara met Callie in her office.

Her, Arizona and Daniel had cried, laughed and talked a lot. Daniel was proud of the courage his daughter showed during all those months.

« Callie Dear, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for Arizona. »

« It's natural Barbara. »

« It's not supposed to be, since you two are no longer together... » Barbara said, smiling sadly to Callie.

« It's complicated... It's true, we're not together, but all those events brought us closer, and... Anyway, we have a child together, so she will always be a part of my life, you know... » Callie replied, feeling a weird wave of nostalgia embracing her mind.

« Arizona said almost the same things. » the older woman said. « You two should talk. »

« I know... But she needs to rest for the moment. And focus on getting better. »

« She is already... She fell asleep, that's why we left her. » Barbara explained. « So I was thinking, as we have rented a car, Daniel and I could take Sofia to the park, or to the zoo, and give the two of you some time this afternoon. If you're okay with it, of course.

« That would be great! She misses you guys so much. I'm so happy I didn't tell her you were dead... » Callie said. « She's a little on edge these days, but she's way better since she saw Arizona was really alive! ».

«My poor baby... » Barbara whispered. « I'm taking you two to lunch! And don't try to tell me you're not available! Daniel is waiting in the lobby with Sofia, we are going to join them! »

…...

Two months later...

Arizona was mad. Mad at herself, mad at her physiotherapist, and so mad at everybody she met that day.

April had the difficult job of picking her up after her session, and before she could enter the room to meet her friend, she found David Moor, leaning against a wall.

« Oh, so she's already done? »

« No... » David Sighed. « She's pissed... »

« Oh no... Again? What happened? »

« She was doing well, she almost walked alone with the cane, but she had a sudden weakness in her right leg apparently, and she fell... She threw her prosthetic... »

« Oh crap... » April said. « I'm going to see how she's doing... »

So April entered the room and was immediately welcomed with a dark look from the blonde, sitting on a bench, her prosthetic at the other side of the room.

« Leave me alone... » She said.

« Arizona... Come on. You know you're getting better each day! Don't be mad because of one failure... »

« You say it yourself... A failure, that's just what this is about... » Arizona whispered.

« Arizona... Don't give up. It will all come back soon. » April tried to reassure her.

« Don't sugarcoat things, April. And please leave me alone... »

« Stop it Robbins! » someone said, opening the room.

« Oh great... » Arizona complained. « More people. »

« What are you doing here Callie? » April asked. « I told you I'll pick her up. »

« I know... But David called me. » Callie explained, grabbing the prosthetic and walking towards Arizona. « It's okay, I'll take care of her... »

« Okay... So I'm going to go... » April mumbled. « See you... »

Callie smiled at her as she walked away.

She looked at the blonde who was doing everything she could, to not look at her.

« Hey! Are you going to stop that? » Callie said.

« Stop what? » Arizona grumbled, as Callie kneeled down in front of her.

« I'm not in the mood of arguing with you... So put that fricking leg on and we're going. » Callie ordered her.

« Leave me alone. » Arizona insisted, tears beginning to roll.

« Don't cry... » Callie whispered, stroking Arizona's hair slowly and sitting on the bench next to her. « You had a long day, I knew it was going to be hard. »

Arizona reached her and let Callie wrap her arms around her, resting her face on her shoulder.

« I'm tired... » she stated. « I can't prevent those muscular cramp... »

« Yeah, I know... » Callie whispered, squeezing her back. « Now, you are going to relax a little, I'm going to drive you home and then you'll take a bath... A good hot bath and after that, a good night's sleep. Sounds good to you? »

« I'm hungry... But there's nothing left in the fridge... » Arizona mumbled.

« I've done the groceries... It's full now. » Callie said, smiling. « I can cook you whatever you want. »

« Where's Sofia? »

« She's with David, in the hall, telling him about her school day. »

Arizona broke the embrace and looked at Callie. « I'm sorry, but it's so frustrating... »

« You don't need to tell me that... I've been there... remember? ».

She smiled and place a soft kiss on Arizona's hand. « How is your shoulder? »

« It's better... I guess... »

« See? That's great! » Callie said with a bright smile. « It's going to take time, but you'll get through it! You're so strong... »

Arizona smiled and looked directly in Callie's brown eyes.

« Thank you Calliope... For everything... » and she kissed her.

Callie smiled in the kiss and she felt Arizona relaxing.

It took them time, but they eventually got back together, stronger than ever. They had left the past behind them and were focusing on what was coming next.

« Well I know how you can thank me... » Callie smirked.

« Go on... »

« Let me take that bath with you... »


	28. Epilogue

**AN:/ Hey guys!**

 **Here we are! this is the epilogue.**

 **I'd like to thank all the readers. Writing this story had been really fun and exciting. You have show me a lot of support, and i'm very grateful.**

 **This story made me meet Alina, who is now a real friend!**  
 **She worked with me as a beta but she also gave me ideas, support and we have talk a lot together.**  
 **So I can tell you that it might have a sequel...**

 **Please leave us a review to tell us if you're intested in a sequel.**

 **Fav and review are always welcome and I'll leave you to discover where they had end up!**

...

 **20 months later**

Arizona got out of the cab she had taken right after her arrival at the airport. She smiled at her companion and softly squeezed her hand.

« Ready? »

« Yeah... » She whispered as the blonde opened the door of the cab for her.

Arizona took her hand in her own and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

« Don't worry, they're going to love you, they're awesome! »

…...

Callie was sitting alone at Meredith's. She looked sad, in fact she was sad.

As Meredith joined her accompanied by her kids and Sofia, she smiled softly.

« Hey big girl... » she said as Sofia sat next to her. « How was your day? »

The only answer she got was her daughter shrugging, standing up immediately and joining Zola who was drawing some incredible princess on a white paper.

« Great... » Callie mumbled, looking at her pouting daughter.

« Give her some time Callie. » Meredith said. « It's not easy for her... Being here alone with you... »

« You think this is easy for me? » Callie said, almost crying.

«No! You're not going to cry! » Meredith ordered her. « You're going to be okay, it's just a difficult time, but you're going to be okay... »

…...

« Oh my god Arizona you're so... » Seth greeted her friend, opening the door...

« You can say it, I'm fat... » Arizona laughed. « I can't imagine how huge I'll be in a few weeks... »

« You said it on yourself, I didn't say it! » Seth said, opening the door more to let his friend enter. « And where is... »

Seth froze as he noticed Arizona wasn't alone.

« Seth, this is Kerry. » Arizona said with an awkward smile.

« Hello Seth. » Kerry said, giving her hand to Seth who shook it unbelieving as his two guests entered the room.

« You're going to explain that to me I guess... » Seth asked with a puzzled glance towards Arizona.

« Of course, just not right, now, it's a long story... »

…...

« Why is this happening to me...? Again! » Callie yelled.

« Hey! The kids are sleeping! Talk quietly! » Meredith reproached her. « It's not your fault Callie, get over it! »

« Everything was great, we were happy! We were Callie and Arizona... You know... And then this happened... And I couldn't... And now she's gone... » Callie said as Meredith took away the glass of wine that Callie had been from.

« Stop it! You've been miserable enough! And you have drank too much! »

« Why can't I be with her... It's not fair... She's not fair... I love her Meredith... »

« You know why you can't be together...and I know you love her... »

…...

« She's amazing... » Arizona said, looking at Kerry who was now playing with Tessa and Carter. « It was a little impulsive, but I don't regret it... » Arizona said.

« You should have told me. » Seth said.

« She's a grown up honey... She can do whatever she wants! » Lindsay remind his husband.

« And what about Callie? » Seth asked.

Arizona took a sip of her soda and sighed. « She's... I don't know... When I met Kerry for the first time, I immediately told her how I felt. It was hard in the beginning. She didn't understand what I was telling her. »

«It's not reasonable Arizona... And What about Sofia, and that baby who is going to be here soon... »

…...

« She threw us out of our house... » Callie yelled, visibly drunk.

« No she did not. You had to go. It was for the baby's safety, and hers too... »

« Oh... So it was my fault? » Callie yelled again.

« I didn't say that... »

« Anyway I'm better now. Bailey said that Sofia is not contagious anymore... So, she left us for no good reason ! »

…...

« And in the end, she was more into it than me! » Arizona explained.

« That's... Amazing... » Lindsay said, almost crying. « It's such a beautiful story... »

« She is amazing... » Arizona said as Seth's phone buzzed.

« That's Callie... »

« Oh god... » Arizona whispered. « I'm not here! »

« Hey Callie! » Seth answered.

…...

« Hey! Is she with you? » Callie asked.

« Yes she is actually, and so is Kerry. »

« Oh Kerry... » Callie said, with tears in her voice.

« She's crying... » Seth whispered, his hand on the phone.

« Give me the phone! » Arizona said.

« Are you sure it's a good idea? »

« I have to do this... Or it will get even worse soon... »

…...

 _ **Five months earlier.**_

 _Arizona was visiting the orphanage she had given her money to._

 _The money, she didn't need it. These children were all alone, disabled for the majority, and most families were not eager to adopt them._

 _« So here, we have the play room for the toddlers, and your generous gesture will help us equip this room with specific materials for them. » The woman said letting Arizona and Stanley enter the room._

 _« That's amazing. That's exactly what I want the money to serve. » Arizona said, taking pictures. « I'm going to show it to Teddy and Callie tonight. »_

 _« You're doing something quite amazing Arizona. » Becker said, smiling at her as she walked further and looked at a group of children playing in a corner._

 _She approached slowly and smiled at them. Some of the kids smiled back while others went on with their activity._

 _Suddenly, Arizona felt someone pinching her arm._

 _« Ouch! » She said, looking down at a little girl who was staring at her._

 _« Why do you have a cane? » She asked._

 _Arizona smiled and kneeled down, wincing a little. After the shooting, the way back to walking had been really hard._

 _But surrounded by her friends and family, she had struggled hard and succeeded._

 _And even though she was now able to walk for quite a long distance, she still had weakness in her right leg and needed to use a cane._

 _« Hey you! I'm Arizona, and you? »_

 _« I'm Kerry... » the little girl replied. She had dark straight hair and blue playful eyes._

 _« Nice to meet you Kerry. Well, about the cane, I had an accident, I lost a leg, then I got a new one, and then I had another accident and for the moment I have to use it for walking. »_

 _The girl lifted Arizona pants and looked back at her with a grin. She lifted her pants and showed Arizona her prosthetic._

 _« I didn't have an accident. They said I born this way. » Kerry said as Arizona stroked her hair._

 _« How old are you Kerry? »_

 _« I'm 3! » She said, showing three fingers._

 _« Wow! You're a smart girl! » Arizona said, smiling at the little girl._

…...

« Hey! » Arizona said, clenching her teeth. « How are you doing babe? »

« Don't you dare call me babe when you left me with your sick daughter and took my baby with you! » Callie mumbled loudly. « And my unborn son! »

« Calliope? Are you okay? » Arizona asked, noticing Callie seemed drunk.

« She's mad at you? You know, Sofia... »

« Well, she's not the only one apparently... » Arizona teased her.

« I'm mad at you... »

« Calliope... You told me to go... I offered to wait for Sofia to heal, and you said 'you can go, we'll join you later.'... Those were your words ! »

« It's not my fault that she got chicken pox! »

« I know that... And it's not my fault either... And I remember that you got me into being pregnant... »

…...

 _ **Four month earlier.**_

 _Callie was getting out of the OR, accompanied by Meredith. They had been operating for 4 hours on a young women victim of a traffic accident, and the surgery had been successful, she was out of danger._

 _She was scrubbing out when Arizona opened the door suddenly, almost bumping into Meredith._

 _« I'm sorry... » She mumbled._

 _« It's okay... » Meredith replied, looking at the blonde with a worried gaze. « Are you okay? »_

 _Hearing Arizona's voice and Meredith's worried tone, Callie approached them quickly._

 _« What is it? Are you okay? »_

 _She looked at Arizona from head to toe and knitted her eyebrows._

 _« Yeah, I'm … I'm good... » Arizona mumbled._

 _« So why are you making that face? » Callie insisted._

 _« I... » Arizona tried to say, raising one eyebrow and turning her gaze. Then she put her hands on her stomach and smiled widely at Callie._

 _« It worked? We're pregnant? » Callie asked excitedly._

 _« Yay! »_

…...

« Hey, you wanted another baby too! » Callie said. « You even brought me another one. Well she's not really a baby... I want to talk to my daughter! »

« She's occupied right now... » Arizona said, smiling as she thought about a pouting Callie. « She's building a castle with Tessa and Carter... »

« I miss you... We miss you... » Callie surrendered.

« We miss you too. So if Sofia is not contagious anymore, that means you can come ! » Arizona said excitedly.

« I haven't reserved plane tickets... »

« You can drive Callie... Portland is not that far from Seattle. »

« That's right... Then I'll be there tomorrow! We'll leave early in the morning, and I can finally meet Lindsay! And the kids! »

« Yay, but you need to sleep now... »

…...

 _ **Three months earlier.**_

 _Seth was smiling. He finally completed his dream._

 _A family, a dog and a big house._

 _« I love my room! » Tessa said, jumping in her father's arm._

 _« Really? » he asked. « You're not mad at me anymore because we left Milwaukee? »_

 _« A little. But you were right! It's awesome! »_

 _« And now, you are living next to Granny too! » Seth said with a smile as Lindsay joined them, carrying a box._

 _« That's not the most exciting thing... » He teased his husband._

 _« Hey! You're talking to the new Head of Portland Unit! Show me some respect young man! » Seth replied, laughing and then kissing Lindsay._

…...

The following day, Arizona was in the kitchen, surrounded by Seth and his family, having a huge breakfast.

« What do you want Kerry? » Lindsay asked the little girl who was grumpy.

« I want Mommy... » she whined, making Arizona roll her eyes, and rub her back slowly.

« I swear to you... They're not blood related, but she's literally the same as Callie. » Arizona whispered. « It was my idea at first to welcome her in the family... But she and Callie bonded so strong, so fast... Sofia had been a little jealous in the beginning, and now she's always fighting with Callie to cuddle her... »

…...

 _« And that is the room they do sports and other activities in. » Arizona explained, showing Callie the pictures._

 _« That's great Arizona. I would have loved to go with you... »_

 _« Well maybe you should come next week, I'd like you to meet somebody. » Arizona said, sliding to a picture of Kerry._

 _« She's so cute! » Callie said._

 _« She is! And she's funny, and smart... »_

 _« Is she an orphan? » Callie asked._

 _« Yeah. She was born with a leg missing. » Arizona explained. « And she's amazing. »_

 _Callie noticed that Arizona had taken several pictures of the little girl and was smiling wild._

 _« Look at her with her tan skin and her blue eyes... She could be our daughter! » Arizona laughed._

 _« What are you trying to tell me Arizona? »_

 _« Nothing... Why? »_

 _« Because I know that you want another baby badly... I mean, I want it too. But should I remind you that we have implanted the embryo two weeks ago... »_

 _« Yeah, I know that... » Arizona said, looking at the pictures._

 _« You're afraid it wouldn't work? That's it? »_

 _Arizona didn't reply and sighed, sliding the pictures and clenching her teeth._

…...

« She's got Callie's temper... That's really disturbing sometimes... » Arizona said, helping Seth with the dishes.

« And what about the adoption? »

« It's on its way. We have an agreement and are waiting for the judge to call us for signing the permanent papers. It should take a few months, but we have her temporary custody while we're waiting. »

« That's been easy. »

« As you might know, there's not a lot of couples who want to adopt a disabled child. And we had a pretty good background... » Arizona explained. « And now with the baby on his way, I think we are going to have everything we ever wanted and needed to be happy. »

« You're making this only about the kids ? » Seth asked, confused.

« Of course not. I love her madly. She's my everything... »

« That's so beautiful... » Lindsay teased as a knock at the door was heard. « I will get it! Must be the delivery boy. I'm waiting for the new game I have to test. »

Lindsay walked to the door, excited at the idea that he was about to have the game he was waiting for days.

« Hey! » He said with a big smile. « Oh... You're not the delivery boy... »

« No we're not... » Callie said with a big smile. « I'm Callie Torres, this is Sofia. You must be... »

« Lindsay, yeah that's me! » He replied. « I'm so happy to finally meet you! Come in! »

He led them to the living room where the children were quietly watching some cartoons, wallowed on the couch.

« Hey Kerry! » Sofia called the little brunette.

« Sofia! Mommy! » she yelled, running to Callie's arm.

« Hey there big girl! » Callie hugged her and kissed her cheek, putting her back on the floor. « Is everything alright with the new prosthetic I gave you the other day? »

« Yeah! » She just replied, showing it proudly to Callie.

Callie smiled and stroked her hair. « Can you introduce me to your friends? »

Kerry nodded and led them closer. « This is Carter and this is Tessa! » She said proudly. « And this is Sofia and Mommy! »

« Oh so you have two moms? » Tessa said, standing up and reaching Sofia.

« Yes » The two girls replied at the same time.

You want to come and see my dog? » Carter asked.

Lindsay smiled and made a sign to the kids to go in the backyard to play.

« Arizona and Seth are in the Kitchen. » He explained.

Callie followed him and immediately smiled when she saw Arizona laughing with Seth.

« There's your Callie over here! » Lindsay interrupted them.

« What are you doing here? » Arizona asked her.

« Well, hello to you too... » Callie grumbled. « We left at 6 and here we are! »

« You were supposed to be here for lunch. » Arizona teased her, knowing it would annoy Callie.

« Great! I can take my kids and come back later. » She said. « Hi Seth! »

« Hey Callie! » Seth said, wiping his hands quickly and hugging her.

« That's the kind of reaction I was expecting from my wife... » Callie teased.

« I'm not your wife... Yet... » Arizona teased back, approaching Callie.

« Not yet... » Callie replies, rubbing Arizona's stomach and kissing her. « But sooner rather than later, you'll be. How are you doing? »

« I'm great Callie, don't worry. » Arizona reassured her.

« By the way, do you guys know what the gender is? » Lindsay asked.

« It's a boy! » the two lovers replied proudly.

« At last! A man in that family! » Seth said, smiling at his friends and leading them to the yard, joining the children.


	29. Sequel !

**Hi guys!**

 **The sequel of the story will be on line today.**

 **It's called 'Crazy in love' and we hope you will enjoy it!**


End file.
